TRIP TO LONAVALA
by Adi's girl
Summary: its a humorous plus crime based story... to know more..juz peep into it..
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FF.. HOPE YOU PPL LIKE IT..

story begins:

Subh ka waqt tha... CID bureau ek dum shant... sab apna apna kaam kar rhe the...  
koi serious case ni tha..phir b kafi shanti thi bureau me, "yeh yudh k baad k sannata ni toofan k pehle ki shanti thi...!"

ACP enters the bureau, everyone whishes him gud mrng he wishes them back. he can sense sumthng odd in atmosphere at bureau but he ignores it & enters his cabin. everyoe is still busy in their work. ACP does sum work in his computer & goes out...

ACP- Abhijeet, wo kal ke case ki file tayyr hai?  
Abhijeet- ji... ji sir. Main leke aata hu..  
ACP turns to enter his cabin, but his patience is broken now, he turns towards other ppl & asks

ACP- kya hua hai sabko? itne shant kyu ho sab?  
Daya- nahi sir...koi baat ni hai..  
Rajat- ha sir..koi baat nhi hai ACP- dekho jhut mat bolo...btao kya hua h?  
Pankaj- nhi sir kuch nhi hua hai...  
ACP- toh tum sab itne shant kyu ho?  
Freddie- wo...sir..wo..wo...  
Shreya- wo sir aap hi kehte hai na kaam krte waqt zyada baat ni karna chahiye, toh...  
Abhijeet-gud shreya...  
ACP- isme gud kya tha Abhijeet?!  
Abhijeet- ha toh sir... hum sab aapki baat maan rhe h na..isiliye..  
ACP- ha toh isme shreya ko gud kyu?  
Daya- wo sir.. woh... Abhijeet yeh...  
Acp- rehne do... (to Abhijeet)wo file tayyar hai?  
Freddie- ji sir...yeh lijiye.. & hands over the file to ACP

ACP takes the file & goes into his cabin murmuring to himself 'pata nhi kya hogaya hai sabko..  
wo-wo laga rakha h kabse...hhuuhhh..!'

as soon as ACP enters his cabin Abhijeet takes one of the file & moves towards Daya's desk.  
he behaves as if he is talkin abt an imprtant case, pointing at the file he asks "daya,  
kaise baat kare sir se iss baare me?"

Daya looking into the file "mjhe b kuc samaj me nhi aarha hai.."

Abhijeet- ek kaam ro..tum jao sir ki cabin aur baat kro..

Daya- pagal hogye ho kya! sir jhe phaasi pe chada denge

Abhijeet-yaar tum hi aise kroge toh kon baat krega sir se?

Daya-tum ho na. tum baat kro (giving a mischevious smile)

Abhijeet gave an agry look to Daya Abhijeet- ek kaam krte hai.., Freddie ko bhejte hai..

"yeh kya khusar phusar ho rha hai?" a voice came.. Abhijeet & Daya looked up..it was ACP standing near his cabin with hands on his waist & glaring at them!

Daya- sir wo baat yeh hai ki...

ACP- uff! subh se sab wo-wo ratte ja rhe ho! koi mjhe btaega k kya khichdi pak rhi hai!

Abhijeet- sir... Freddie btaega aapko..  
Freddie- MAAIINNN! (shivering)  
ACP- ha bolo freddie.. kya baat hai?

Freddie- sir...Pankaj bataega aapko..

Pankaj- Arreeee sir! main kaise bol sakta hu..aap toh mere senior ho..  
aap hi boliye..

Freddie- ni pankaj tum mere junior ho na..tum ho bolo

ACP bangs the table with this hand angrily...!

ACP- Freddie tum batate ho ya nhi..!

Freddie- batata hu sir...

ACP- ha jaldi bolo...

Freddie- sir.. humoksochrhethekkuchdinokliyehuebharchuttepejaanechahiye..!

He completed his sentence so fast in fear that ACPcouldnt underswtand a worda word.  
He got more irritated & said, "Fredricks! yeh kya bakwas kar rhe ho!"

Pankaj- sir hindi me boliye..(in whisper to Freddie)

ACP glared at Pankaj...

Pankaj- sorry sir

Freddie- sir main yeh..keh rha tha..ki wo..

ACP- rehne do tum... Abhijeet baat kya hai aakhir jaldi batao..

Abhijeet- sir wo baat yeh hai ki..abhi koi imp. case chal nhi raha hai..

ACP- toh?

Daya- toh.. sir kuch dino k liye hum sab free hai..

ACP- toh?

Rajat- kafi time se humne chutti bhi ni li hai...

ACP- toh?

Shreya- bahar bhi naye gaye...

ACP- toh?

"toh hume kahi bahr ghumne jana chahiye kuch dino k liye" said someone Everybody turned towards the voice to konw who it is.. It was our forensic expert Dr. Salunkhe... standing at the entrance of bureau, who had listned all their convo.

SO GUYS HOWWAS IT? HOPE YOU LIKED NXT CHAPTER IS BIT MORE HUMROUS IF I GET A PROPER RESPONSE I'LL UPDATE NXT CHAPTER PLZZ DO REVIEW TILL THEN BYE..TK CRE


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Daya- aree sir.. aap kab aaye?

Dr. salunkhe- bas thodi der pehle...

Abhijeet(in low tone)- akele aaye..Tarikaji nazar nahi aarhi...

Dr. Salunkhe- kuch kaha tumne Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- ni-n sir kuch bhi toh ni...

Dr. S(to ACP)- boss inki baat mjhe sahi lag rhi hai...

ACP- lekin salunkhe...  
dr. S- lekin wekin kuch nhi... thoda mind toh fresh hona chahiye, fir hi toh aur ache se kaam kr paenge..  
Pankaj- ha sir, Dr. saab bilkul thiik keh rhe hai..roz roz yeh case solve krke thak gaya hu main toh..bahut dimaak lagana padta hai..  
ACP- ha pata hai pata hai, kitne dimaak ke ghode daudae hain tumne case solve krne k liye...  
Abhijeet- sirplzz maan jayiye.. de dijiye na chutti...  
ACP- lekin..  
Dr. S- yaar Pradyumn... aur kitna bhav khaoge yaar.. ha bol do boss..  
ACP- lekin tum sab aise ek sath chutti pe jaoge toh..uss DCP ko jawab kon dega?  
Dr. S- uski chinta tum mat kro..maine DCP se baat kr li hai...  
ACP(with a sigh)- thik hai fir ok...

everyone's face glowed with ACP's approval ACP- magar hum ajenge kaha?  
"LONAVALAAA!" everyone said together ACP- acha toh sab pehle se hi planned tha..ha Pankaj(proudly)- ha sir...2 mahine se hum tayyari kar rhe the..aur aapko pata hai hamare iss mission ka naam kya tha "Mogambo khush hua"  
ACP-kyaa!  
Daya-iske pet me koi baat nhi pachti(in low voice to Abhijeet & glaring at pankaj)  
Abhijeet- kuch nhi nhi(giving a fake smile..)  
Purvi- ha sir Pankaj ki toh adaat hai 'bakwaas' krne ki..(greeting her teeths & angrily staring at Pankaj)  
Freddie(to change topic)- chaliye sir.. hum sab ready hoke milte hai fir ACP- ha lekini hum jaenge kaise?  
Daya- dnt worry sir..uska b intezaam hogaya. maine ek private bus book kr di hai...  
ACP(astonished)- kya baat hai! yeh b hogaya hai! gud.. thik hai fir kab nikalna hai?  
Dr.S- abhi 2ghante me...  
ACP- ok..1 ghante me hum sab yaha bureau me milnge "OK" said everyne in unison. ACP goes Pankaj- sir maine kuch galat bola kya?  
Abhijeet- nhi nhi.. kuch galat nhi bola tumne.. galati toh humre hai..jo tumpe bharosa krke saari baate bta di Daya- aur nhi toh kya...aur muh khol dete ACP sir k saamne apna, saari secrets bata dete hamari..jo b humne sir k khilaf kahi thi...(angrily)  
Pankaj- ohhh..achaaaa.. wo mogambo wali baat nhi batani thi kya..  
Everyone hit their head in frustration...  
Dr. S- yaaarrrr! yeh DCP isse hamare pass chodkar humse kis janam ka badla le rha hai!  
everyone walks out of bureau.. Pankaj still in confusion standing & thinking...  
Abhijeet- aree yaar chalo ab...raaste me schna huhh..!

Everyone is ready with their luggage, everyone is looking awesome in their informals & goggles. As usual our Pankaj & Freddie sir are late..  
ACP furiously walking, glancing at his watch scratching his head.. murmuring to himself 'yeh fredricks aur pankaj kaha reh gye...'  
A few minutes later Daya arrives with the bus which they are about to go to Lonavala Rajat- lo Daya sir b aagye... lekin abhi tak freddie & Pankaj nhi aaye..

To everyone's surprise Freddie & Pankaj too climbed dpwn from the bus behind Daya..  
Abhijeet- tum dono iss bus me kaise pahuche?  
Daya- raaste e mile mjhe.. inki gaadi me petrol khtm hogaya tha..  
Abhijeet- pehle hi sab check krke nhi rakh sakte the kya?! bade laparwah CID officers ho tum dono..huhh!  
Freddie opened his mouth to give some explanation but was cutt by ACP ACP- rehne do abhi..koi safai dene ki jarurat nhi hai..chalo sab.. gaadi me baitho Daya helped everyone to load their luggages in bus, everyone got settled & the journey started...  
Freddie- suno suno suno sab log suno... aise shubh kaam k liye nikle itne dino baad toh 3 cheers toh hona hi chahiye.. so HIP HIP..  
Everyone- hurrrraaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy...!  
Pankaj- HIP HIP Everyone- Huuurrraaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...!  
Freddie- HIP HIP Everyone- Huurraaaayyyyyyyyyy...!

now, the arrangements of the seats wer,  
ACP & Salunkhe togehter, Tarika, Shreya & Purvi are sitting togehter Pankaj & Freddie are together whike Abhijeet & rajat are sitting together whereas our Daya sir is driving the bus.

Everyone is sitting silent.. & is bored. to break the silence & for soee enjoyment our chulbuli CID insp. Shreya gets an idea Shreya- excuse me everyone.. ladies & gentlemen..may i have ur attention plz..hamare iss safar ko aur manoranjak banane k liye hume kuch krna chahiye Dr. Tarika- i guess u r ryt.. kuch game khelna chahiye..  
Purvi-ha... hum Antakshari khelenge! wat say?  
Shreya- gud idea!  
Purvi- bahot maza aaega..  
Shreya- toh sabse pehle kon start krega? Pankaj(standing enthusiastically)-main main... Main gaunga sabse pehle..  
Purvi- ok so lets start..  
Pankaj- hem hem...  
Abhijeet- ha thik hai thik hai yaarr...indian idol ka concert ni chal rha hai.. sab apna hi hai..  
Pankaj- haok sir... bs thoda surr laga rha tha... "munni badnaam hui darling tere liye.. munni badnaam hui darling tere liye munni k gaal gulabi nain sharabi chaal nawabi haaiii.. main item bomb hui darling tere liye.."  
ACP hitting his head- koi dhang ka gaana ni gaa sakte the tum!?  
Pankaj- aree sir yeh mera fav. gaana hai..  
Dr. S- chodo na Pradyuman.. acha chalo 'ye' se gaao...  
Freddie- sir meri baari Abhijeet- ha chal gaao bhai Freddie- "yeehh kya hua...kaise hua..kab hua..kyu hua..jab hua..tab hua..ooo chodo yeh socho..ummhuuummmm...  
Rajat- kyu Freddie shaadi ke din yaad aagye kya?  
everyne laughed loudly..  
Rajat- chalo ab..last letter 'ch' tha..kaun gaa rha h?  
Daya- chupana bhi anhi aata..jatana bhi anhi aata..hume tumse mohobbat batana bhi nahi aata Abhijeet- ohhoooo...kya baat hai Daya..!  
everyone understood for whm the song was... :-)  
Shreya-"tera mujhse hai pehle ka naata koi yunhi nahi dil lubahata koi.. jaannee tu..yaaa jaane nnaaaaa..maaanee tuuu ya maanneee naa.."  
Tarika- "na na krte pyaar tumhi se kar baithe..krna tha inkar magar ikraar tumhise kar baithe.. Na na krte pyaar tumhi se akr baihte.."  
Abhijeet looked towards Tarika & gave a broad smile.. & startedthe song "tere chehre se, oo tere chehre se nazar nahi hathti nazaare hum kya dekhe..nazaare hum kya dekhe..."  
Daya- "kehna hai kehna hai..aaj tumse yeh pehli baar,,ohhooo..tumhi toh laayi ho jeevan me mere pyaar pyar pyaarrr..."  
Purvi- woowww! dekho barish ho rhi hai.. isse achi baat kya hosakti h..hum lonavala picnic jaa rhe hai barish shuru hogayi..  
Rajat- reallyy...its awesome!  
Tarika- waise kiski baari h abhi gaane ki? Daya ne gaane tha. last letter 'r" tha Shreya-"rim jhim gire sawaan..sulag sulag jaayemann.. bhige aaj iss mausam me lagi kaiseyeh agannn..."  
Tarika- "nind churayi meri kisne o sanam tune..tune hooo..chain churaya mera kisne o sanam tune tune... Dil me mere rehne wala kon hai tu hai tuh hai..  
Abhijeet-"hume tumse pyaar kitna..yeh hum nahhi jaante magar jee nahi sakte tumhare bina aa...  
Daya- Aaja aaja main hun pyaar tera wallah wallah inkar teraaa..ohhh oho aaja oha aajaa aa aaja..aaa..ja Shreya- "jaha main jaati hu wahi chale aate ho chori chori mere dil me samaate ho..yeh toh btao ke tum mere kon ho?"  
Daya- "hum toh tere aashiq hai sadiyo puraane chahe tu maane chahe na maane..."  
Tarika=" Naino me sapna sapno me sajana.. sajna pe dil aagya k sajna pe dil aagya..."  
duet romantic songs was goin on between our cute CID couples.. they wer expressing their 'dilon ka haal' through songs.. but..  
Dr. S- "yeh public hai public babuu... yeh public hai yeh sab janti hai yeh public... aji andar kya hai.. aji bahar kya.. aji andar kya hai bahar ka yeh sab kuch pehchanti hai yeh public hai yeh sab jaanti hai..."  
everyone felt embaressed.. they understood intention of Dr. salunkhe.. so now no one had the courage to sing further.. they sat quiet.  
Dr. salunkhe was drinking water Abhijeet(low voice)- yeh salunkhe sahab bna.. har jagah kabab me haddi banan jaruri hai inko...! huhhh!  
Daya(to hiself)- shehh! salunkhe sir b na.."  
while drinking water salunkhe coughed.."lagta hai koi koss rha hai mujhe..!  
but no one dared to reply.  
the further journey contnued in silence.  
They halted at a dhaba for lunch..  
everyone had their lunch with delicious food & laughter.  
After that the journey continued.. evrything was normal.. evryone was sound sleep as their tummy was full but suddenly the bus stopped with a jerk!  
it was a shock for everyone...

SO Y DID DAYA STOP THE BUS SUDDENLY.. AAKHIR KYA WAJAH HAI..  
JAANNE K LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH..  
AGLE CHAPTER ME MILNGE..ISI JAGAH..  
TILL THEN BYE TAKE CARE & DONT FORGET TO REVIEW..:-) 


	3. Chapter 3

our CID team is going to Lonavala.. they are on their, but suddenly Daya applies break, everyone gets upwith a jerk

Ab Aage..

everyone screamed in pain,,

Dr. S- aarreeeeeeeee Daayyyyyaaaaaaaa...

Pankaj- Dayaaa siirrrrrrr...! kya kar rhe aap..!

Freddiee- haayyeee..! meri toh kamar hi tut gayi!

ACP- Daya! yeh aise koi break maarta hai kya,,?!

Daya- sorry sir..wo sab soo rhe the na..toh ek ek ko uthata toh kitna time waste ho jaaata na..toh..

Abhijeet- yaar Daya..yeh koi tarika hai uthane ka..!

Daya(smiling proudly)- aree time bach gaya na..sablog ek sath uth gye...

Rajat- sir.. aapke tym bachane k chakkar me hamri toh jaan nikal gyi...!

Freddie- aur ni toh kya..

ACP- chalo ab..yaha baithe baihte kossne se kuch ni hoga..chalo chalke kamre ki chawi lete hai..

everyone moves out of van they take their luggage, Daya helps them to unload their luggage.  
Shreya was waiting their for Daya to give her the bag, but Daya purposely din't give her...he was wasting tym by giving others their bag..  
Shreya stood their patiently.. after everyone had gone Daya handed over her suitcase unwantedly to her..

Shreya- sir, aap kuch kehna chahte hai?

Daya pov- kaise tum sab samaj jaati ho shreya..maine toh kuch kaha b ni..fir kaise tum samaj gyi k main tumse kuch kehna chahta hu...

Shreya- sir.. SIR..!

Daya(came out of his thoughts)- ha..ha wo..main yeh keh rha tha k.. kahi tumhe koi chot toh ni lagi na?

shreya(confused)- chot?! kaisi chot?

Daya- wo maine itni zor se break maara sab ko uthaane k liye..tum so rhi thi..tumhari nind kharab hogyi..

Shreya- kon kambaqt s rha tha sir...

Daya- kya tum soyi nhi..?

Shreya- jab aap apni nind kharab kar ke drive kr sakte hai...toh main kaise aaram se so sakti hu... (she said shyly)

Daya(with a broad smile)- achhaaaa... he moved closer to her.. she moved back..Daya moved more closer to her.. shreya moved back.. she got hit with bus at the back. Daya came more closer to her.. shreya was getting nervous her heartbeat was running at a high speed..her llimbs were sweating..  
but suddenly "Dayaaa..!"  
Daya turned to see who had called him.. it was Abhijeet, Shreya ne mauke ka fayda uthaya she grabbed her bag & ran from there.  
Abhijeet saw her running from there

Abhijee- yaar Daya..kitna time bag leke aane ko? aur yeh Shreya aise kyu bhag rhi thi..?  
he observed Daya's face, it was red as tomato.. he understood the situation

Abhijeet- ohhooooooo... ab samjha..kya ho rha tha yaha pe... lagta h galat tym pe aagya main (giving mischevious smile)

Daya(innocently)-kya..kya keh rhe ho tum. Main toh kuch samaj ni paa rha hu..

Abhijeet- acha bacchu.. mjse hoshiyari.. bhulo mat boss.. main b ek CID officer hu.. sab samajhta hu..

Daya(to chnge the topic)- chalo chalo sab intezaar kr rhe hai hamara..

Abhijeet- sab ya...

Daya- Abhijjeetttttt challooooooooooooo...

Duo entered the hotel, everyone was waiting there for them.. everyone had already taken their room keys except duo,

Rajat- yeh lijiye sir aapke room ki chawi..(to Abhijeet)

Abhijeet- ha bhai lao.. toh sabko room mil gaya...kon kon kis kis kamre me hai?

Freddie- main, pankaj aur rajat sir ek room me h,.. saari ladkiya ek kamre me ha..aur...  
before freddie could cmplt his sentence Dr. salunkhe said in btwn

Dr. S- aur Daya aur ACP ek kamre me, main aur tum ek kamre me..

DUO- KYYAAAAAAAA..!

Daya- main-main ACP sir k sath ek hi room me...matlb kaise yeh matlb...

ACP- kyu Daya..tum mere sath room share ni kr sakte...

Daya- nhi sir...

ACP- kya tum mere sath room share nhi kroge..?!

Daya- nhi mere bolne ka wo matlb nhi tha.. main keh rha tha "nhi sir main krunga aapke sath room share.. me-mere liye toh garv ki baat hai..  
main apne senior k sath room share krunga.."

Dr.S- gud! toh Fix hogaya.. Abhijeet tum mere sath mere room me chaloge...

Abhijeet(in low sad voice)- aur koi chara b ni hai..

Dr.S- kya..kya kaha?

Abhijeet- ni kuch nhi..chaliye chalte hai ROOM me... (gritting his teeth)

Rajat- aree sir ab bas b kijiye.. aur kitna tang krenge...

Daya- tang..!?

Dr.S- arree yaaar Rajat..kya tum bhi..sab bhanda fo diya..

Abhijeet- bh-bhanda fod diya matlab?

Shreya- matlb sir.. DR. saab aur ACP sir aap ke sath mazak kr rhe the.. aap aur Daya sir ek hi room share krnege..

Duo- ohh.. (giving a sigh of relief)

ACP- chalo chalo sab apne apne kamre me.. frsh hoke niche canteen area me milte hai..8 bje..

everyone moved to their respected rooms...

BAS...CHOTA HI UPDATE HAI..I DID THIS PURPOSELY. M NOT GETTING PROPER REVIEWS..JABKI VIEWS BAHUT SAARE HAI.. NOT FAIR..  
NAHI PASAND AAYA CONCEPT TOH BOL DO..I WONT UPDATE..:-( 


	4. Chapter 4

hello everyone.. thnax a lot for ur reviews...!  
thnk u vryy much.. :-)

here's the nxt chap

Everyone moves to their room...

GIRLS ROOM;

tarika is searching sumthng in her bag, purvi is in washroom while our shreya mam is just lyin on the bed & smiling to herself...

Purvi comes out of washroom, she sees Shreya.. Purvi goes near Tarika n signals her.. Tarika too observes Shreya..  
both smile lookin at her... then

Purvi- Shreya..kya soch rhi hai...

Shreya gives no rply..

Tarika.. Shreya...Shreyaaaa..

Shreya- haa..kya hua.. dhire bolo mjhe sunayi deta hai...

Purvi- kabse bula rhe h tumhe... aur tum ho ki jawab hi nhi de rhi ho..

Tarika- wahi toh... kahha khoyi hui ho?

Shreya- ma-main.. nhi kahi nahi..yahi toh hu...

Purvi- toh kya soch rhi thi tum? abhi...

Tarika- nahi purvi, wrong question.. kya soch rhi thi nhi, kiske baare me soch rhi thi.. waise toh hume pata h tum kiske baare me soch rhi thi..  
fir b..tumhare muh se sunna psand krnge... (winked to purvi)

Shreya- kya bol rhe ho tum dono...mjhe toh kuch samaj nhi aarha...

Purvi- ohhoooo... dekho th bholi... kitni bholi ban rhi h..

Tarika- wahi toh.. hum sab ne dekha, bus jab antakshari chal rhi thi.. tab daya aur tumhara kya chalu tha...

Purvi- sahi baat hai..

Shreya- acha.. toh Tarika...tumhara aur Abhijeet sir ki b jugal bandhi achi chal rhi thi...ha!

Purvi- yeh b baat sahi hai..! hahahaahaa..

Tarika glared at purvi- tu kya purvi ha hum dono ki baaat me ha bol rhi h...bada maza aarha h na tujhe...

Purvi- sahi kaha... mjhe toh bada maza aarha h tum dono ko tang krne me..hahaha..

Shreya- acha bacchu...ruk ja..jab tere b koi aaega na..tab hum tjhe chidaenge..tab tjhe pata chalega..

Tarika- aur nhi to kya..

Purvi- yaar tum kuch b kaho... aag toh dono taraf bara bar lagi hai!

Shreya & Purvi- PUURRVVIIIIIIIIII...!

DUO's ROOM;

Daya's in washroom, Abhijeet is just lying on the bed supporting his head with both his hand at back & starring at the ceiling blankly..  
After sumtym Daya cums out of washroom, he sees Abhijeet in such a state & says loudly "boss! chalo jaldi.. kaha kho gaye? dinner k liye nahi jaana h?"

Abhijeet- lo lar lo baat, main toh tumhara intezaar kar rha tha...kitna tym lagta h tumhe.. fresh hone me..

saying so he gets up & starts wearing his jacket. on seeing this Daya said, "Yaar, itni b thandi nhi hai k tum jacket pehno.."

Abhijeet- tumhe thand nhi lag rhi?

Daya- nhi.. kamse kam itni toh nhi ki..jacket ya sweater pehnu..

Abhijeet- ha.. waise b mote logo ko thand kam hi lagti hai...  
Saying this he hurried out of the room..

Daya- ABHIIJJEEEETTTTT..! ruko...kya kaha tumne?!

Daya locked the door hurriedly & ran behind Abhijeet as fast as he could.., but Abhijeet had already reached the dinning hall, Rajat, ACP & Dr. Salunkhe wer already present there.

Abhijeet took a chair near Rajat & sat there panting.. before anyone could ask the reason forhis running Daya arrived & he held Abhijeet's collar from behind & said.. "ho toh kya keh rhe the tum!?"

Abhijeet- ky-kya..? ma-main maine kya kaha.. (shrugging innocently)

Daya- acchhaaawwwwww..! zyada bhole mat bano...maine suna tumne kya kaha..zara fir se toh kehna..

ACP- Aree...! kyu jhagad rhe ho baccho ki tarah..? kya baaat hai!?

Abhijeet- Pata nhi sir.. yeh Daya kya keh rha hai mjhe toh kuch nhi samaj rha..

Daya- zyada hoshiyari dikhaneki zarurat nhi hai samjhe..! ACP sir saamne hai toh zyada bhole ban rhe ho..? Batau kya kaha tumne

Dr.S- Aree kya bachpana hai bhai! Abhijeet kya kaha tumne.. ki Daya itna gussa ho rha hai!

Abhijeet was about to say something..but Dr. salunkhe cut him..

Dr. S- rehne do tum.. Daya yaar tum hi batao k kya keh rhe the janab..

Abhijeet(smirking)- ha..tim hi batao Daya...but usse pehle mera collar toh chod do dost..

Daya released his grip..sat beside Abhijeet & said

Daya- sir, Abhijeet keh rha tha k..

all girls arrived

Tarika- gud eveng sir

Shreya- gud eveng sir

Purvi- gud eveng sir..

All girls interrupted Daya...

Daya din't continue his narration,. he thougth in his mind,  
'agar main sach sach bata du k Abhijeet ne kya kaha toh Shreya k saamne izzat ka falooda ho jaega..  
Magar iss Abhijeet k bacche ko sabak toh sikhana hi padega..'

Rajat interrupted his thoughts..

Rajat- Daya sir..aap kuch keh rhe the na..chup kyu hogaye?

Daya- ha..woo... He was speechless..

Abhijeet understod his hesitation due to Shreya's presence & took advantage

Abhijeet- ha Daya bolo kya bol rhe the..

Tarika-bolo na Daya kya baat hai?

Dr.s-ha Daya bolo..

Lookin at Dr. Salunkhe Daya was hit with an idea.. his face glowed

Daya- sir..aapko pata hai..jab hum room me the Abhijeet kya keh rha tha.. keh rha tha k Salunkhe saab kitne khadoos h.. Tarikaji se kitna kaam karwaate hai..!  
Bechari Tarika ji!

Abhijeet was drinking water & listening to Daya's words.. he spat all water wich was in his mouth..& started coughing..

Dr. S- aisa kaha Abhijeet ne!

Tarika- Abhijeet! aisa kaise keh sakte ho tum sir k baare me!

Abhijeet- ma-ma magar..Ma-Maine a-aisa k-kuch k-kaha h-hi nn-nnii..

Dr.s- toh kya Daya jhut bol rha hai..

Abhijeet- Areee Salunkhe saab mera vishwas kijiye..maine aisa kuch nhi kaha...

Dr.s- tum ar aur VISHWASS! (laughed fakely)

Abhijeet- Tarikaji..aap toh mjhpar bharosa kijiye...

Tarika- Sorry Abhijit..iss mamle me mjhe tum par bilkul bharosa nhi hai..waise b tumhari sir k sath nhi jamti..

Abhijeet- Magar...

Tarika- bas..! koi behes krne ki zarurat nhi hai...mjhe tumse koi baat nhi krni..!

Listening to Tarika's last words Abhijeet felt shattered.. he glared at Daya who gave him 'Jaise-koTaisa" expression with a mischevious smile..  
Everyone else eanjoying the conversation.. till then Freddie & Pankaj joined the table..

Pankaj- chaliye sir..khana order krte hai, bahot bhuk lagi hai..  
Freddie observed everyones face expression & said "kya hua sab aise kyu baihte?"

Daya- Freddie, tumne ek mast scene miss kar diya..

Freddie- kaisa scene?!

Abhijeet(angrily)- koi scene vene miss ni kiya ... chup chap khana khao!

After that no one mentioned about the arguement.. Everyone finished there dinner silently & moved towards their room

DUO's ROOM;

Abhijeet was sitting on bed & silently starring at the floor..

Daya entered the room & saw Abhijeet-

Daya- kya hua boss...sona nhi h?

Abhijeet sprang up unexpectedly & said in angry tone "sabtumhari wajah se! sab kharab hogya!"

Daya(confused)- maine kya kiya..

Abhijeet- sirf tumhari wajah se.. Tarikaji mjhse baat ni kr rhi hai...huhh!

Daya- hahahahaahaha..!

Abhijeet- hasi aa rhi hai tumhe...tum jaise dost ho na toh dushmano ki b zarurat nhi hai!

Daya- are are.. itna kyu bhadak rhe ho..? ek kaam kro chalo mere sath..

Abhijeet- kaha?

Daya- Tarika k room me..

Abhijjet- kyu..aur beizzattti krwani baaki h?

Daya-areee yaar tum chalo toh batata hu..!

Daya held his hand & dragged him out of the room...

SO..AB DAYA KYA KREGA ABHIJEET N TARIKA KA JHAGDA SORT OUT KRNE K LIYE..  
JUST WAIT & WATCH... THERE'LL B LOT OF FUN!  
KAFI SAARI MASTI ABHI BAAKI HAI MERE DOST..

TILL THEN TAKE CRE..& KEEP REVIEWING..:-) ;-) 


	5. Chapter 5

thnk u soooo much guyssss..!  
i hadn't xpcted itna acha response aaega..  
one of the guest review me aisa likha tha k 'i can imagine it happening infront of my eyes...'  
thats wat i want... its the best review..thnk u..  
even as i write i imagine it infront of my eyes...:-)

so here's the nxt chap...

Daya dragged Abhijeet out of room...he took him to girls room Abhijeet stood behind Daya, due to Daya's massive body Abhijeet wasn't visible... & knocked at the door, shreya opened it,  
she was in her pink colour night dress, with her hair open, as she opened the door due to wind one of her hair strand flew & landed on her forehead near her eyes... &she pushed it behind the ear "NAZAKT SE"

Bas...aur kya tha...hamare Daya sir fida hogaye..aur jiss kaam se aaye the bhul gaye...

Shreya- hello sir..

Daya(in dreamy tone)- hi shreya..

Shreya- kya baat hai sir?

Daya dint respond... he was juz lost in shreya...

Shreya- Daya sir.. DAYA SIRR!

Daya still dint reply... Abhijeet pinched him from behind to bring him back from his fantasy world..

Daya- ouchh..!

Shreya- kya hua sir?

Daya- ni kuch nhi..!

Shreya- toh aap chillaye kyu..?

Till then Tarika & Purvi too came from inside..

Tarika- kon hai shreya darwaze pe..kisse baat kr rhi ho?

Purvi- ha kon hai..kitna time..itni der se kya baat krr rhi h?

& they saw Daya standing there..

Tarika & Purvi- oohhoooooooooo...!

Shreya- aree Tarika Purvi..tumm log aagye..yaha mera matlb darwaze pe..wo..

Purvi- ha hum to aagye..but lagta hai nhi aana chahiye tha... & gave a high fi to Tarika..!

Tarika- sahi kaha purvi..chal hum chalte hai yaha se..

no one said anythng...

Abhijeet again pinched Daya from back..

Daya(in low voice to Abhijeet)- aahhh..! kya kar rhe ho boss? dard ho rha h...

Abhijeet- aur nhi toh kya karu.. tumhe Shreya ko dekh ke pata nhi kya hojata.. Tarikaji jaa rhi h...roko unhe..!

Daya- aree ha..main toh bhul hi gaya.. (louder) Tarika..

Tarika- ha Daya?

Daya- ek min ruko..mjhe tumse kaam hai..

Tarika- mjhse? mjhse kya kaam hai?

Daya- wo mera matlb hai ki..main yeh keh rha tha...

Tarika- ha..aage bolo

Daya- wo aaj raat ko dinner k waqt..wo Abhi..

Daya coludnt complete his sentence.. tarika spoke in between

Tarika- dekho Daya agar tum apne dost ki wakalat krne aaye ho yaha..toh plzz I'm least interested!

Shreya- aree Tarika..ek baar sunn toh lo sir kya keh rhe hai..

Tarika- mjhe sab pata hai.. main janti hu abhi Daya kya kahega yahi na k Abhijeet ne aisa kuch kaha hi nhi... wo toh bas tum usse kisi baat se tang kr rhe the ya kisi baat ka badla le rhe the tum hai na... yahi kehne wale the na tum daya..

Daya was astonished to see how Tarika already knew what he was goin to speak...

Purvi- sach me Daya sir..aap yeh hi kehne wale the?

Daya- ha wo...main... mera matlab hai ki..

Abhijeet to himself- isse kuch nhi hone wala..lagta hai mjhe hi kuch krna padega...  
& he stepped out from Daya's back...

Abhijeet- lekin yeh hi sach hai... maine aisa kuch kaha hi nhi tha Salunkkhe sir k baare me...

Tarika- ohh..toh tum waha chip kar baithe the...hamari baate sunn rhe the...

Abhijeet- dekhiye tarika ji...

Tarika- nhi..na hi mjhe kuch dekhna hai...aur nahi kuch sunna hai... aur ek baat...Shreya zara inse keh de k mjhe inse baat bhi nhi krni hai..

& she turned to the direction where Shreya & Purvi r standing but... no one is there... shreya & Purvi both are missing

Tarika- yeh dono kaha gaye?

Abhijeeet- arreeee.. Daya bhi yha nhi hai..! kaha gaye sab k sab?!

IN THE GARDEN:-

Shreya, Purvi & Daya are strolling...

Purvi- acha hua hum waha se nikla aaye..

Daya- aur nhi toh kya...warna khamakha hume uss jhagde me ghaseet te dono...

Purvi- waise sir...aap aaye kyu the hamare room pe...

Daya- areee yaar..yeh Abhijeet bahut zyada gussa hogaya mere pe...toh usse leke aagye tum logo ki room pe...  
fir knock krne k baad realise hua..ki main baat kya krunga...maine toh koi plan banaya hi nhi tha inka jhagda sort out krne k liye...

Purvi & Shreya- hahahahahahahahaahhaaa...!

Daya- isme hasne jaise kya tha?

Shreya- sir..aap kitne innocent hai... so cute...hahahahahhaaa..

Daya- tumse zyada nhi..

Purvi- ahem ahem , she cleared her throat...

Dareya blushed lukin at each other...

Purvi- xcuse me..mjhe kuch kaam yaad aagya...main chaltti hu...

she did this purposely..she wanted Daya & Shreya to be left alone... so she went away from there

Shreya- aree Purvi...kaha jaa rhi ho? Purvi Purvi...

Daya- koi baat nhi..main hu na..tumhara saath dene k liye..

Shreya smiled..lowering her head...

Daya- shreya...

Shreya luked up...

Daya- haayyeeeee..! yeh palkon ka jhukana..jhuka kar girana gazab ho gaya...

Shreya covered her face in shyness smiling & said- daya sir...

Daya- Ae phoolon ki rani..baharon ki mallika...tera muskurana gazab hogaya,...!

Shreya- bas...bas bahut tarif kr li aapni..

Daya- aree sach keh rha hu main...

Shreya- achaa...kitni ladkiyon se aise sach kahe hai aapne...huhh?

Daya- tumhare alawa aur kisi se nhi...

Shreya- ek aur jhut...  
She said so & turned her back to Daya..

Daya- yakeen nhi aata toh..hamaaree iss massoom Dil se puch lo... saying so Daya took Shreya's one hand & kept it on his left side of the chest...

Daya- dhyan se suno Shreya...iski har dhadkan me tumhara hi naam hai...

Shreya was speechless... she wass jst starring at Daya...& Daya was staring back at her...  
(bas ab aur tang mat kro unko...let them njoy their romance...)

Purvi (to herself)- aree yaarr... Shreya ko daya sir k sath akela chod na tha...toh unhe chodke toh aagyi..  
but ab main jau kaha... room me Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ka mahayudh chal rha hoga...main kaha jau...  
main bechari masoom nanhi si jaan..sab ke hote hue bhi...akeli hogayi main toh (she said making a puppy face)  
Ek kaam krti hu..kisi ko call krti hu...koi na koi toh mil hi jaega tympass krne k liye...

so she started searchng her contact list...while waking in the lobby of hotel...but suddenly someone dashed her...

Purvi- Ouchhh..! dekhke ni chal sakte kya?

Man- yehi baat main bhi aapse keh sakta hu...

Purvi- tummm...!

Man- tumm..!

Purvi-tumhe aur koi nahi mila takraane k liye..

Man- oh hello madam...main nhi aap takrayi mjhse... samjhi!

Purvi- oh ya...jaise mjhe koi kaam hi nhi...tumse takraane k alawaa... huh..

Man- dekha you excepted it..

Purvi-uurrggggggghhhh...! tumse toh baat krna hi bekaar hai...tumse baat krne se acha main kahi jaake apna sar phod lu..

Man- nice idea...go ahead...issi bahaane tumhare sar me jo bhi hai bahar aajaega n main wo contents scientists ko dunga..so that wo research kare..k aakhir tumhare dimaak main aisa kya hai jo tum itni buddhu ho..? haha

Purvi- ha..vry funny... plzz shut up...

Man- hey..wait a minute... tum yeh toh maine socha hi nhi..tum apna sar phodo gi kaise..kyuki tumhaare paas to sar hi nhi hai..!

Purvi- urrrgghhhh..! tumhe toh main dekh lungi...

Man- ha dekh lena...photo bheju apni..? hahahaah..

Purvi- dur ho jao meri nazaro se.. chimpanzee kahi ke..!

Man- mjhe b koi shauk nhi hai tumhaare nazaron k saamne aane k liye.. Chipkali..

Purvi stamped her feet badly on the floor in anger..gave a furious look to the man & went away from there...while the man was smiling in happiness...

SO..HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAP...  
KAUN HAI WO ADMI JISNE HAMARI PYAARI PURVI KO ITNA PARESHAAN KIYA..  
AUR MANY PEOPLE REQUESTED FOR DAREYA SCENES HOPE NOW YOU GUYSS ARE HAPPY..

TOH WO AADMI KAUN HAI JAANE KE LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH...  
FIR MILNGE HUM ISI JAGAH PAR..  
TAB TAK K LIYE...GUD BYE TAKE CRE..  
& KEEP REVIEWING...;-) :-) 


	6. Chapter 6

hello evryone... thnk u for ur reviews..  
spc. thanx to & Geetshreyaholic.. thnk u fr ur reviews..:-)

here goes the next chap.. :-)

IN GIRLSROOM:-

Abhijeet is standing while Tarika is sitting on the bed, her back is towards Abhijeet...

Abhijeet- aree yaar Tarika tum samaj kyu nhi rhi ho... maine aisa kuch nhi kaha...pllzzzz... main sach bol rha hu..  
Daya jhut bol rha tha...

Tarika- nhi.. Daya kabhi jhut nhi bolta mjhe pata hai..

Abhijeet- areee yaar...

Tarika- chalo maana (she turned towards Abhijeet) ki Daya jhut bol rha hai..lekin tumhe kyu fasaega woh?  
jaha tak main janti hu..tum dono toh best frndz ho..jaan b de sakte ho ek dusre k liye..toh..?

Abhijeet- ab main kaise samjhaau tumhe... (he came & sat beside Tarika) lagta hai saari sachai btane padegi tumhe...

Tarika- dekha..matlb tum itne der tak jhut bol rhe the.. see.. chor ki daadi me tinka..!

Abhijeet- arreeee yaarr...kaise samjhau main tumhe koi chor nhi hai..koi tinka nhi hai...main kabse sach hi bo rha hu... dekho actually hua aisa tha ki room me (he narrated the whole story)

Tarika ws listening to him carefully with her hands folded.. aftr Abhijeet finished she said "ek aur jhuti kahani...huhhh..!"

Abhijeet- aree yaarrr..Tarika main sach bol rha hu..aisa hi hua tha,...Daya mjhse badla lene k liye aisa sab bol diya usne aur kuch nhi...

Tarika- mjhe pata nhi kyu tumhari baato pe vishwas nhi ho rha hai... (she turned & walked away towards balcony)

Abhijeet- "gustaakhi maaf kr de..ab toh insaaf kr de..apna dil saaf kr de..kehna tu maan le.. jaane bhi de jo bhi hua jaane bhi de..." (he went behind Tarika & stood there)

he turned Tarika towards him & caught his ears, kneeled & again sang "jaane bhi de jo bhi hua jaane bhi de"  
but Tarika was too angry she dint listen to.. she again turned & nw again her back was towards Abhijeet...

Abhijeet- chch..aree yaar.. Tarika..ab kaise samjhau tumhe main sab kuch sach sach toh bata diya...tumhe mjhpe bharosa nhi..

Tarika (angrily)- nahi..!

Abhijeet(got up with force)- thik hai fir...jiss insan ko mjhpar bharosa hi nahi hai...usse samjhaane ka kya fayda & he turned & was about to walk away from there... but Tarika held his hand from behind... "main toh mazak kr rhi thi..."

Abhijeet dint turn but smiled to himself.. tarika cldnt see him smiling..

Tarika- sorry Abhijeet..wo kya hai na...tum mjhe itna bhav de rhe the na...mjhe acha lag rha tha...toh main jaanbcuhke nahi maan rhi thi...  
mjhe maza aarha tha tumhe tang krne me..aur waise b humhe zyada tym milta hi kaha ek sath spend krne..  
aaj tum aise saara attention de rhe the mjhe toh...acha lag rha tha mjhe.. so...

but Abhijeet dint rply...he was standing there stll..motionless...

Tarika- tum kuch bol kyu nhi rhe ho...Abhijeet...?

Abhijeet turned...there ws a broad smile on his face. Tarika too smiled lukin at him

Tarika- tum mjhse naraz toh nhi ho na..?

Abhijeet- nahi...

Tarika- main th darr hi gayi thi jab tumne koi jawab nahi diya.. tum sach me mjhse naraz nhi ho na pakkkaa?

Abhijeet- ha baba..main b samaj gaya tha...tum itni derr se nahi maani toh..isiliye mjhe b thoda natak krna pada...

Tarika- ohh...toh tum natak kr rhe the...not bad ha..

Abhijeet- tumhe kya laga...sirf tum hi nataak kr sakti ho..hum kuch kam nahi hai.. (he said raising his collar)

Tarika- achaaa...!  
Then both laughed loudly lookin at each other..!

IN THE CORRIDOR Purvi was angrily roaming from here & there... & then a message arrived at her fone she saw the message & got more irritated.. the message was " sorry tumhe chipkali bolne k liye..actually tumhara naam CHIDKUT hona chahiye..kyu ki tum badi aasani se chid jaati ho..! hahahahaha.. :-)"

Purvi(to herself)- youuuuu...! Mr. chimpanzeee! tumhe chodungi nahi main..

& she with her whole speed went away fom there... reached a room & banged at it forcefully..

from inside a voice came "aree bhai aa rha hu...darwazatod doge kya..!"  
the man opened the door

Man- aree purvi.. tum yaha iss waqt..aur iti zor se darwaja kyu thok rhi ho?

Purvi- dekho Pankaj..mere raaste se hat jao...kaha hai wo?

Pankaj- kon kaha hai?

Purvi- wo hi Mr. Chimpanzee...aaj toh uski haddi pasli ek nhi kar di na...toh mera naam bhi Purvi Sharma nahi..!

a man came behind of Purvi & said "toh kya rakhogi CHIDKUT Sharma?"

Purvi- tumhe toh aaj main chodungi nahi!

Pankaj- areee ree purvi..tum Rajat sir pe aise kyu baras rhi ho? ab kya hua hai?

Purvi- ye na tum apne (imitating Pankaj) Rajat sir se pucho...

Pankaj- kya hua sir?

Rajat- aree kuch nhi..ek toh yeh khud bina dekhe raaste me chalti rehti hai..aur dusro par bhadakti hai...  
khud ki galati hoti hai...aur dusro ko sazaa milti hai..pata nahi kisne isse CID me bharti kiya..

Purvi- ae hello MR. aap apne kaam se kaam rakhiye...mere baare me kuch bhi comment krne ka koi haq nahi hai aapko samjhe!

Rajat- oh really..main tumhari kabiliyat ke baare me bol sakta hu..kyu ki main tumhara senior hu...

Purvi- senior my foot..!

till then Purvi's fone rang..she saw the caller id & said "dekha ACP sir ka fone hai..court martial toh aaj main krke rahungi"

Rajat gave a look of 'whatever-i-dont-care'

Purvi- hello ACP sir wo..  
she cldnt complete her sentence...ACP wasn't listning to her...

ACP- Purvi... sab kaha hai? Daya, Abhijeet, Shreya, Tarika...koi bhi fone nahi utha rha hai...

Purvi- kya baat hai sir? aap kafi pareshaan lag rhe hai..

ACP- ha...pareshaani ki hi baat hai..jaldi sabko leke niche reception k paas aao...aur ha rajat, pankaj aur frddie ko b leke aana..

Purvi- lekin baat kya hai sir? itne pareshaan kyu hai aap?

ACP- tum pehle aao fir main batata hu..jaldi aao

Purvi- OK sir.. (&she disconnected the call)

Rajat- kya hua..hogayi bolti bandh ACP sir ki awaaz suun ke...huhhh... court martial krwaane wali thi...ab toh khud ke chehre ki hawaai uddi hai...

Purvi ignored him & spoke to Pankaj- Pankaj ACP sir ne urgent sabko niche bulaya hai..jaldi chalo..

& she went towards girls room

Pankaj- tum kaha jaa rhi ho lekin

Purvi- mai baaki sab ko bulaake aati hu...  
she was about to go but rajat interrupted her..

Rajat- isiliye kehta hu kisne tumhe CID me bharti kiya...fone krke sabko nahi bula sakti kya.. energy & time dono ki bachat hogi...

Purvi- let me inform you... ACP sir ne sabko call krke dekha hai..koi fone nahi utha rha hai...isiliye mjhe jaake sabko leke aane kaha hai..  
i hope tumhaari iss choti akkal meyeh badi baat ghuss gayi ho!

saying so she left from there in hurry..

Rajat- ha thik hai na...isme itna chidne wali kya baat hai... chidkut kahi ki... chalo Pankaj hum chalte hai...

GIRLS ROOM-  
Abhijeet & Tarika wer standing in balcony drinking coffee & enjoying the scenery of Lonavala...there was mild music goin on in the background when Purvi arrived..,

Purvi- xcuse me.. sorry to disturb..but its urgent...

Abhijeet & Tarika got scared at her sudden interruption...they turned to look at her

Tarika- kya hua Purvi? aise achanak..

Abhijeet- ah aur tum intni pareshaan kyu lag rhi ho?

Purvi- sir jaldi chaliye..ACP sir ne sabko bulaya hai...niche

Abhijeet- kyu? kaha?

Purvi- kyu bulaya hai yeh toh mjhe b nhi pata..bas kaha hai niche aane ko..

Abhijeet- thik hai...chaliye Tarika ji...

Tarika- ok..

Purvi-aaplog chaliye..main baaki sabko bulaake aati hu...

Abhijeet- aree jaake bulaani ki kya jaruraat hai..call...

Purvi spoke in between- sirr..call nahi kr sakte Daya sir & shreya call nhi utha rhe hai..isiliye jaake bulana padega...

Tarika- lekin dono fone fone kyu nhi utha rhe hai kya reason hai?

Purvi-wahi reason hai jis reason se aap dono nahi utha rhe the... & she rushed from there...

Abhijeet & Tarika checked their cellphone there wer 15 missed calls from ACP & 5 missed calls from Purvi..both gave each other shy+gulity smile

IN GARDEN:-

Shreya was sitting on the bench while Daya was lying in her lap... cold breeze was flowing & mild minute rain drops wer falling...  
Shreya was caressing Daya's hair...while Daya was njoying it...& smiling..& shreya was smiling lukin at Daya...  
then suddenly "Ahem Ahem.." a voice of sumone clearing throat came from somewhere.. Daya opened his eyes & Shreya got startled..it was our Purvi she was luking here & there..

Purvi (shyly)- maine kuch nhi dekha...

Daya got up from Shreya's lap..shreya straightened her dress..they both stood.. Daya straightened his hair..

Shreya(surprisingly)- Purvi..tum yaha..kya hua?

Daya- ha..acha aao aao...baitho..

Purvi- ji nai..hmare paas baithne ka bilkul time nahi hai...

Daya- kyu kya hua?

Purvi- jaldi chaliye...ACP sir ne sabko niche bulaya hai..

Shreya- lekin hum toh niche hi hai..aur kaha niche jaenge?

Purvi- uffoooo! matlab reception pe bulaya...commosense Shreya...!

Shreya- oh acha...

Daya- lekin kyu?

Purvi- pata nahi..ab chale..warna sir aapke sath mjhe b daantenge...

Dareya- ha chalo...

DAreya & Purvi entered the hotel main entrance... there was ACP, Dr. Salunkhe, Rajat, Pankaj & freddie already present at the reception then Daya saw Abhijeet & TArika climbing down the stairs...

ACP first looked at Dareya & then at Abhijeet & Tarika... he was in great anger...!  
DUO could make out through ACP's xpression how angry he was...  
from far they exchanged a look with eachother of tension...

TOH AB KYA HOGA...HAMARE CID OFFICER'S NE SOOTE SHER KO JAGAYA HAI..  
DEKHTE HAI AAGE KYA HOTA HAI..!  
JAANNE K LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH...  
HUM FIR MILNGE..ISSI JAGAH..JALD HI..

TAB TAK GUESS AAGE KYA HOGA.. & ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW..

BYE TAKE CRE... :-) ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

hello everyone...:-)

thank u for ur precious reviews..  
it encourages me to write more better..

thnku soooo vry much! lov u ol..:-)

here's the next chap..! enjoy

Everyone is standing at the reception... ACP is glaring furiously at Abhijeet, Daya, Tarika & Shreya...  
they are standing before ACP with their heads down...  
there was complete silence...no one dared to speak... others were staring from ACP to the four..& then vice versa...  
pata nhi kya honewala tha...  
but ACP broke the silence...

ACP- salunkhe...Tarika ko leke ja...aur tu apne test shuru kar...

Abhijeet-test..kaise test?

ACP just glared angrily at him...Abhijeet understood it was nt the tym to ask this question...so he just said a mild "sorry" & lowered his head...

ACP- salunkhe tune suna nahi maine kya kaha...jaa

Dr.S- chalo Tarika...

Tarika dinnt dared to ask any ques. she juz followed her senior's footsteps... juz a gave a side glance at Abhijeet before goin from there...

now only Abhijeet & Dareya wer left... standin in line before ACP gulity...

ACP- Rajat..jao tumhe j kaam diya hai wo khatam krke aao..

Rajat- ji sir...

ACP- Pankaj, Freddie... (& looked at them)

PAnkaj, Freddie- ji sir..hum samaj gye..

ACP- Purvi...mere sath room me chalo...

Purvi- ji.. (she said in a low voice & cast a weird look at Dareya & Abhijeet)

ACP had already headed towards the room...then he suddenly stopped turned & said, "Purvi..unn teeno ko bhi sath me leke aana..."

Purvi juz saw at them..dint dared to speak a word...  
she followed ACP... & others too followed Purvi, entered the room... ACP was standing there facing the wall..after everyone entered ACP spoke "purvi darwaja band karo"  
Purvi closed the door..  
there was complete silence... no one spoke for sometime... Abhijeet & Dareya were very scared...they dint knew wat was cumin up...  
there heart was racing rapidly...it was beating so fast that they could hear it... Abhijeet & Daya just gave a quick glance to each other...  
then Daya saw Shreya from his side eye... she crying silently...then atlast ACP Spoke

ACP- kaha the tum sab?

no one replied...they stood still with their heads down ACP(angrily)- main kuch puch rha hu...!

Purvi- sir wo...

ACP just raised his hand to stop her talking...

ACP- tumse sab se hi kuch puch rha hu main...aise bhoot bannke kya khade ho?!

his voice was quiet loud...so loud that Shreya was startled bcoz of it...

Daya however dared to speak...

Daya- sorry sir...

ACP- I DONT HAVE A LORRY TO CARRY YOUR SORRY SR. INSP. DAYA!

there was complete silence... they could hear the rain drops falling outside..it was raining heavily nw...ACP spoke again

ACP- tum log batane ka kasht krenge k aisa kya kaam kr rhe the k fone uthane ki bhi fursath nhi thi tumlogo ko?

again no one spoke...

ACP- yeh aise chup rehne se kuch nahi hoga...actually u knw wat...Salunkhe sahi kehta hai...maine hi tum logo ko bigaad rakha hai...  
tumhari har baat manta hu na main..meri hi galati hai..!

Abhijeet- nahi sir.. aisa nhi hai

ACP dint allow him to speak further.."aisa hi hai Abhijeet...aisa hi hai.."

ACP- tum logo ki zidd puri krne k liye maine picnic k liye ha kaha...soch bacche hai.. kafi dino se kahi bahar nhi gaye hai.. thoda ghum k aaenge acha lagega..lekin nhi...zara sa freedom kya diya..tumlog sarr pe chadke nachne lage... yeh mat bhulo ek CID officers ho tum log...!yaad hai..ya yeh bhi bhul gaye?

Abhijeet- yaad hai sir...

ACP- meherbaani aapki...(imitationg Abhijeet) yaad hai sir..  
yaha pata hai kya hua hai..kitni zarurat thi tumlogo ki...  
ek khoon hogaya hai iss hotel me..!

ABhijeet, Purvi & dareya- kya! khoon..?

ACP- ji...ek aadmi ka khoon hogaya...

Daya- puri CID team yaha hai aur..kisine ek aadmi ka khoon kr diya..yeh kaise ho skta hai!

ACP- kyu nahi ho sakta...ab tum jaise officers ho to kuch bhi ho sakta hai...kyu..isse zyada sharam ki baat aur kya ho sakti hai..k hamare yaha hote hue koi khooni khoon krke hamre naak k niche se bhag gaya..huhhhuuhhh..!

Shreya- We are really soorry sir...hume maaf kr dijiye..

ACP- yeh dono toh hai h laaparwah..lekin tumhe kya hogaya shreya?

Shreya- m sorry sir..aage se aisa nhi hoga..

ACP- chalo ab...investigate krna hai...chaloge na..ya..?

Abhijeet- ji sir chaiye..

ACP moved to go out of the room..everyone followed him.. but suddenly ACP stopped turned & said "iska matlb yeh nhi k tum logo ko maafi mil gyi hai.."

Abhijeet & Daya looked at eachothher...& then followed ACP to the room where crime had taken place..

in the room...the place was marked where the man's dead body was found...everyne entered wearing their gloves...

IN TEMPORARY FORENSIC LAB:

Dr. Salunkhe was silently working... Dr. Tarika was given some work.. bt she was nt concentrating.. coz Dr. S her senior wasn't talking to her properly..  
but nw it was difficult for Tarika to keep quiet.. so

Tarika- sir.. plzz..aise shant mat rahiye...pllzzzzz... m sorry... aap aise shant mat rahiye..

Dr. S- toh kya karu..ha? kya karu mian! tum itni laparwah kaise ho sakti ho.. aur kaha thi tum?

Tarika- wo main Abhijeettt...

Dr. S banged the table angrily.. & said, "abhijeet abhijeett abhiijjeettttt! usne tumhare senior yani meri itni insult ki aur tum ussi ke sath..i juz cant believ it!"

Tarika- ni sir.. aap galat samaj rhe hai..Abhijj..

Dr. S- dekha! fir se Abhijeet! wo sahi hai..main hi galat thik ha khush... happy?

Tarika- nhi sir main yeh nhi keh rhi thi..aap samaj kyu nhi rhe hai...

Dr. S- ha..main hi pagal hu... main hi kuch nhi samajta.. (& he turned his back was towards Tarika nw)

Tarika came infront of Salunkhe & held her ears & said "sir.. I'm sorry..pllzzz maaf kr dijiye..."  
Salunkhe smiled luking at her..  
Dr. S- thik hai thik hai... bht maska laga liya...ab kuch kaam kr le..warna abhi aaega wo 'raavan' SALUNKHE chillate hue!

Tarika- yes sir...

CRIME SPOT:

DUO ACP, Shreya & Purvi were examining the spot.. the place were dead body was found was marked.  
the whole room was very neat & clean, nothing was replaced..

Abhijeet- daya...kamre ko dekh ke aise lag nhi raha hai k yaha khoon jaisi khatarnaak chiz hui hai...(observing the place of dead body)

Daya- hmm..mjhe bhi yehi lag rha hai dekh ke..lagta hai k iss aadmi ki maut yaha nhi hui hai.. shayad use kahi aur mara gaya hai aur laash yaha laake rakh di..

Abhijeet- ha lekin..koi laash ko itne bade hotel ke kamre me laake kyu chupaega?

Daya- pata nhi khooni ke dimaak me kya chal rha hai?

Rajat entered the room, ACP- ha Rajat.. kya pata chala uss admi k baare me?

Rajat- sir jo aadmi mara uska naam Raj kumar hai... yaha k kisi company me kaam krta hai...

ACP- hmmm...aur?

Rajat- filhal toh itna hi pata chala hai..

ACP- acha..yeh freddie aur pankaj kaha reh gye.

till then Freddie & Pankaj arrived

Freddie- sir, yeh hotel k saare CCTV footage mil gaye hai..

Pankaj- humne saaare videos dekh iye hai..lekin koi khaas sabot toh nhi mila hume.. fir bhi footage leke aaye hai..

ACP- ha.. shreya yeh video play karo laptop me

Shreya- yes sir..

Now...suddenly a man arrived in the room...  
This man's attire was quiet formal.. white shirt, khakhee pant & goggles...

He entered the room & started examining the room like a detective.. our CID members were confused by his behaviour...

TOH..KAUN HAI YEH AADMI?  
AUR YAHA KYA KARNE AAYA HAI?  
ITS A SUSPENSE..WANNA KNOW..

TOH USKE LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH..  
HUM FIR MILENGE..ISSI JAGAH..

TAB TAK K LIYE TAKE CRE & DO REVIEW P.S.- next chaps will be on investigations...maybe personal convo of officers vl be thoda kam.. 


	8. Chapter 8

hello ji sabko... i know its an early post..  
but i cldnt resist myself... i was very excited,,, about that new entry...

i hope u ppl like it..

enjoy...

here's the next chap...

A man enters in the room where crime as taken place..  
he is observing the room keenly.. our CID members are confused by is behaviour...

Daya comes to this man.. & asks "excuse me bhai sahab..aapki tarif?"

the man looked at Daya with great proud & said "yaha kisika khoon hua h aur aapko mere tarif sunni hai..!" & Daya ko side karke aage nikal jata hai..

Daya turned towards others & gave a luk a disgust...

now our Abhijeet came in between of the man's way & asked "aree bhai sahab..aap kon hai? aur yaha kya kar rhe hai? yeh aise dhyan se kya dekh rhe hai room ko?"

Man(proudly)- main Abhinav Tripati hu...(raising his head above) iss ilaake ka thanedaar...

[oops..sab ka andaaza galat nikla..hahaha.!(wink)]

Abhijeet- thanedaar...(raising one eyebrow)

Abhinav- ji..hatiye..ab mujhe iss kamre ki jaanch padtal krni hai..yaha ek masoom nirdayi vyakti ki hatya hui hai..

Abhijeet gave a look of attitude lookin towards ACP & Daya...saying so he moved forward..but then after takin a few steps forward he came back towrds where Abhijeet was standing & said "waise aap mahashay kon hai? aapne mera parichay to puch liya..parantu apne nhi diya?"

Abhijeet- main...main Sr. Insp, Abhijeet CID, Mumbai

The man's expression changed from proud to shock, terror..! he was so shocked that uski muh khula ka khula reh gaya..!

Abhinav- aa-aap.. S-Se.. Senior INSP. A-Abh-Abhij-Abhijeet hai...!

Abhijeet- nhi.. main S-Se.. Senior INSP. A-Abh-Abhij-Abhijeet hai nahi sr. insp. Abhijeet hu..

Daya suppressed his laugh

Abhinav- ha wahi...main mera matlab wo main aapko..aapka..

Daya- tum Abhijeet ko jante ho?

Abhinav- janta..ajji..hum inke baare me saari khabar rakhte hai...inki har harkat par hamari nazar hoti hai... inke jigri dost wo kya naam unka..D-Da..Daya...naam h unka...  
ek..ek min...! kahi aap daya toh nhi..?

Daya- ji.. aap hume jante kaise hai...

Abhinav- ajji..aap logo ko kon nhi janta... bhai! aap logo ka toh main bhakt hu..bhakt!  
lekin aap sab yaha kya kar rhe hai..

ACP- kyu hum yaha nhi aa sakte kya..

Abhinav- nhi sir... mera matlab wo nhi tha..main yeh keh rha tha k..aap iss ek sadharan se hatya k liye mumbai se yaha aaye hai..itna lamba prayan krke...

Abhijeet-Prayan? yeh kya hota hai?

ACP- prayan matlab journey..

Abhinav- ji ji wahi..

Daya- dekhiye hum pehle se hi yahi aaye the..hum issi hotel me ruke hai..pata chala k yaha khoon hua h toh.. humne investigation shuru kr di..

Abhinav- yeh toh bht achi baat hai! ab hume bhi aapke sath karya krne ka anubhav milega...

Rajat- aap hamare sath kaam krenge.. (saying so he lukd at ACP)

Abhinav- kripya krke inkar na kare...humaari yeh manokamna puri kar dijiye... hum aapke samaksh haath jodte hai...

ACP- thik hai.. thik hai..

Abhinav- aapka bht bht dhanyawaad mahashay!

ACP- tum hamare sath kaam sirf ek shart par kr sakte ho..

Abhinav- hume aapki har shart manzur hai mahashay..

ACP- tum yeh mahashay bolna band karo

Abhinav- ji maha..mera matlb..ji thik hai..parantu hum aapse vaartalab kaise krenge fir?

Pankaj- kya kaise kar sakte hai?

Purvi- vaartalab Pankaj..uska matlab 'communication, baat krna'

Abhinav- ji ji wahi...

ACP- tum sir kahoge..sir. Samjhe

Abhinav- ji mahha.. mera matlab sir..

ACP- gud.. waise tum yaha kabse kaam krte ho?

Abhinav- ji hum yaha.. 3 varsh se karya krte hai.. wo kya hai na humne hindi saahitya me shikshan liya hai.. magar humare mata pitaji ne humse thaanedaar banne k liye kaha..toh hum thaanedar ban gaye..aur waise b..

ACP- ha thik hai thik hai...ab kuch kaam ki baate ho jaye?

Abhinav- ji..ji.. hume b zyada baat krne ki aise abhyaas nhi hai..lekin wo aap..

Abhijeet- ha bhai samj gaye.. hum samaj gaye...

ACP- acha Abhinav ek kaam karo.. yyeh aadmi k koi criminal records h kya pata karo.. aur agar koi bhi baat jo tumhe iske baare me pata chalti hai..woh

Abhinav- ji...sir hum samaj gaye..aap vyarth chintit(pareshan) ho rahe hai.. hum bal vay(bachpan) se hi kafi nipun(intelligent) hai..hum aapka karya yun sampanna krke aate hai..

Abhijeet(irritatingly)- ha thik hai bhai jaldi jao...

Abhinav goes...

Purvi- ajeeb chipku aadmi..

Freddie- aur nhi toh kya...aur kaise ajeeb ajeeb baate krta hai..aur kaisi ajeeb language hai..

ACP- ajeeb nhi.. shudh hindi bolta hai.. Tripati hai bhai...

Daya- hmm.. sahi kaha sir..

now.. our forensic experts entered the room... Dr. S came first followed by Tarika

ACP- ha aaja Salunkhe...kya pata chala uss aadmi k baare me?  
kaise maut hui hai uski?

Salunkhe- boss uski maut paani k wajah se hui hai..

Rajat- kya! yeh aap kya keh rhe h sir? iss aadmi ki maut room me hui hai na ki kisi swimming pool k paas..

Shreya- ha sir..aur iska badan toh sukha hua tha..gila nhi tha..

Daya- ha..aur agar paani sukhbhi gaya hoga toh bhi.. aapko iske lungs me paani mila kya? yeh aadmi doob k mara kya paani me?

Abhijeet- lekin agar yeh doob k mara toh..koi iski laash ko yaha itne bade hotel me laake kyu rakhega?

ACP- matlab iska khoon issi hotel k swimming pool me hua haii..

Dr. S- agar aap logo ka bol k hogaya toh main b kuch bolu... mujhe b koi kuch bolne dega...

ACP- ha bol...

Dr. S- iss aadmi ki maut paani me doobne k wajah se nhi... paani peene k wajah se hui hai...

ACP- paani peene k wajah se!

Rajat- yeh aap kya keh rhe hai salunkhe sir! paani peene k wajah se bhala koi marr sakta hai...?!

Abhijeet- ha kahi koi galati toh nhi hogayi na aapse..test krne me..

this sentence was enuf to make Salunkkhe angrier...

now here our Pankaj till now who was controlling his laughter cldnt do it more...

Pankaj- HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAHHAAAA...! (catching his stomach)

ACP- tum kyu hass rhe ho?

Pankaj- aur nhi toh kya sir...bhala aisa b kabhi ho sakta hai..koi paan peene ki wajahse mare! hahahahhaaa..!

Abhijeet- ha sir..yeh toh bacche bacche ko pata hai..ki paani peene se pyas bujhti hai..kya fayda aapki mahan forensic degree ka...

Daya nudged Abhijeet to make him quiet...

now... Salunkhe saab k gusse ka paara bahut upar chadd gaya tha... he threw the file wich was in his hand with a great "THUDD!" & went away from there...  
Even Tarika followed him...

Abhijeet- ab kya hua...

Daya(in low voice)- tum chup nhi reh sakte kya... faltu me unhe gussa dila diya.. ab kon manaega unhe..

Abhijeet- areee but..sirf meri galati thodi hai..yeh-yeh pankaj b toh hass rha tha...wo b kitni zor zor se...

ACP- lekin aag me ghee toh tumne daala.. ab jao..uss Salunkhe ko mana k leke aao

Abhijeet- m-mmainn..!

ACP- ha tum..! tumhari wajah se hi yeh sab hua..jao..ab yeh file uthao.. n Salunkhe k paas jao leke aao usse...

Abhijeet(irritatingly)- j-ji..

Abhijeet moved forward lifted the file... & was about to move out of room but Salunkhe & Tarika enterd the room..

Abhijeet- arree aap aagye..

Salunkhe just cast a angry look.. & showed a hand towards Tarika. she handed him a flask filled with water..  
he took it, then again forwaded his other hand Tarika gave him a petri dish wich had some white powder...  
Salunkhe added the powder in water & stirred it..

then raised the flask high in the air & showed it to everyne...

Shreya- is-iska kya matlab hai sir?

Salunkhe looked at Tarika.. Tarika understood & nodded

then Tarika explained everyone...

Tarika- yeh paani me sir ne paani me jo powder daala wo koi sadharan powder nhi hai...wo ek khatarnaak chemical hai...  
aisa chemical jo paani me ghulne(melt) se paani ka rang badalta nahi hai.. paani bilkul waisa hi colourless rehta hai...

Pankaj- matlab kisi ne iss aadmi ko yeh paani pilaya tha.. jiss wajah se iski maut hui hai..

Tarika- xactly..

Rajat- lekin iska taste toh change hua hoga...uss aadmi ko pata kaise nhi chala...

Tarika- nahi..iss zehar ki yeh hi khasiyat hai.. isse paani me mix krne se... paani ko koi faraq nhi padta.. it remains the same colourless, tasteless & smell less...

Rajat- aur isse peene se aadmi ki maut ho jaati hai?

Tarika- bilkul...

Daya- yeh toh bahot khatrnaak chemical hai...

Abhijeet- yeh chemical hai konsa

Tarika- isse 'thallium sulphate' kehte hai... jo kisi bhi laboratory me asaani se mil sakta hai... lekin sabko iske iss khatarnaak gunn(property)  
k baare me nhi pata hota hai...

ACP- matlab..yeh jo bhi khooni hai..yeh koi chemist hoga..jisse chemicals ki kafi achi jaankari hai...

Purvi- yeh zeher kitni der me asar karta hai...

Tarika- umm..yeh toh mjhe nhi pata..yeh Salukhe sir hi bata sakte hai...

ACP- bata salunkhe...

but salunkhe was quiet... he dint reply... from the time he had entered the room he haven't spoken anything...

ACP- chodna yaar salunkhe..kya tu bhi.. bacho jaise harkate kar rha hai..

Abhijeet- ha sir..chodiye na..maaf kr dijiye.. hume.. aap bhi itni si baat ko lekebaith gaye...

TOH...KYA DR. S MAANNENGE? ABHIJEET KO AUR KYA KYA KARNA HOGA UNHE MANANE K LIYE?  
JANNE K LIYE STAY WITH MY STORY.. ;-)  
THE FUN IS STILL ABOUT TO COME! :-) ;-) 


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO EVERYONE... HOW ARE U ALL..

M HAPPY TO SEE SO MANY PPL EAGER FOR MY NEXT UPDATE..:-)

THNX FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS..! THNX A LOT :-*

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAP.. ENJOY ;-)

Abhijeet- kya sir... aap bhi itni si baat leke baith gye...chodiye na...

Dr. S- tum toh chup hi raho toh acha hai... tumhari wajha se hi yeh sab hua...

Abhijeet(innocently & surprisingly)- m-mainn.. ab maine kya kiya..?

Dr.S- wah wah wah! yeh acha hai tumhara.. ek toh chori upar se seena jori...

Daya- areee sir..chod dijiye na... kya aap bhi Abhijeet ki baato ko seriously le rhe hai.. wo toh mazak kr rha tha..

Dr. S- dekho Daya tum beech me mat aao.. aur main achi tarah janta hu inn janab ko... yeh koi mazak vazak nhi kar rhe the...

Daya- aarrreee sirr..khamakha kyu baat ko khich rhe hai...chod dijiye.. abhi baccha hai bechara...

Dr. S(irritatingly)- huuhhhh..! baccha hai!

ACP- kya Salunkhe..chod na..ab wo maafi maang rhe hai na...chod de..bhul bhi ja...

Daya- ha sir...aur waise b.. aap humse bade hai na.. aur badon ka to kartavya hai choto ki galati ko maaf krke unhe sudharna...

Dr. S- ha thik hai thik hai...main sirf ek shart par maaf krunga... aage se meri Forensic ki degree par koi comment nhi krega...

Daya- ha ha sir...aisa koi nhi krega...

Dr. S- tum toh ha bol rhe ho..magar tumhare dost ka kya...?

Daya-wo bhi nahi krega...hai na Abhijeet..

but our Abhi sir dint reply.. Daya looked towards him.. he was busy in some "aankho ka ishara" wid Tarika ji...

Daya nudged him in stomach & said greeting his teeth "HAI NA ABHIJEEET!"

Abhijeet- ha.. kya.. ha ha..bilkul sir.. Daya bilkul thik keh rha hai...

Dr. S- thik hai fir... maaf kiya tumhe...

Abhijeet(in low tone)- waise kya thik kaha tumne?

Daya(in whisper)- tumhe Tarikaji se fursat mil jaye na..to batana explain krunga...

Abhijeet gave a bechara wala look to Daya... & Daya gave an angry look to him...

but...some one was trying to hide behind Daya's massive body.. & Salunkhe recognized the person..

Dr. S- tum kyu chuhe ki tarah piche chup rhe ho... aao aao aage aao...

the person came in front wid a guilty look on his face...

Dr. S- kya hua..bolti bandh hogayi..h sorrry ya aisa kehna sahi hoga.. hassi bandh hogayi...

Pankaj- sorry sir.. mera woh matlab ni tha...

Dr. S- tumhara kya matlab tha..yeh main achi tarah janta hu... bahut se dekhe hai tum jaise maine...

ACP- yaar Salunkhe..kya tu bhi..wo toh junior..usse kya pata teri mahan degree's k baare me..

Dr. S- Pradyuman..ek din tumhaare inn baccho ko na... aisa sabak sikhaunga na main... zindagi me fir kabhi DR. SALUNKHE se panga nahi lenge...

ACP- ha thik hai thik hai... tab ka tab dekkhenge.. abhi yeh bata yeh chemical ko asar krne me kitna time lagta hai?

Dr. S- boss iss chemical ko asar krne me..kam se kam 15-20 min lagte hai...

ACP- hmmm...matlab iss aadmi ki maut yahi kahi iss hotel me hi hui hai...

Rajat- ha sir magar.. yaha hotel me koi aisa khatarnaak chemical leke kyu aaega...  
ACP- shayad khooni ne pehle se hi plan kiya ho iss aadmi ko maarne ka...

Dr. S- nahi boss...aisa nahi ho sakta...

Daya- kyu Dr. saab...aisa kyu nahi ho sakta?

Dr. S- mujhe toh iss baat par bhi tajjub(surprise) ho raha hai ki..koi iska khoon bhi kar sakta hai...

Rajat- aisa kyu lagta hai aapko?

Dr. S- kyu ki Rajat...iss aadmi ko blood cancer ki bimari thi..last stage..aur yeh kabhi bhi marr sakta tha...  
toh koi isse maare ya na maare..iski maut toh 1 mahine k andar honi hi thi...

Pankaj- KYAAA!

ACP- Salunkhe..kya bakwas kar rha hai tu? hosh me toh hain na...

Dr. S- boss main wahi bol rha hu jo mjhe mere tests se pata chala hai... kyu Tarika?

Tarika- ji sir.. Salunkhe sir bilkul thik keh rhe hai... iss aadmi ko blood cancer hua tha..n he was in his last stage...

Rajat- sir aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai ki.. blood cancer ki baat iss aadmi ko pata ho..isiliye depression me aakar isine aatma hatya kar li...

ACP dint answer... he juz kept thinking...

Daya- nhi mujhe aisa nhi lagta... kyu ki agar isse aatma hatya hi karna hota..toh yeh kisi hotel me aake kyu marta? ghar par hi zeher leta na...

Abhijeet- aur aatma hatya krne k liye toh koi bhi zeher chal jaata..isne thallium sulphate ka hi istemaal kyu kiya? aur waise bhi isse dekh ke lagta nahi hai...  
isse uss chemical ki jankari hogi..

Daya- toh..aatma hatya ki probabilities kafi kam hai...

Abhijeet- hmmmm...

Shreya- koi aisa aadmi ko kyu marega bhala...

Purvi- kya pata kya wajah hogi...

Till then our Mr. Abhinav Tripati entered the room...

Abhinav- Mahashay hum aagaye...!

ACP gave an stern look to him..

Abhinav- kshama chahta hu... sir hum aagaye...

ACP then turned his gaze away..

Daya- kya pata chala iss aadmi k baare me? koi criminal record hai iska?

Abhinav- nhi..yaha aadmi ek dum saaf charitra ka hai.. hume toh pehle hi abhaas hogaya tha k yaha aadmi bada hi shital mann ka hai...

Pankaj(in low voice to Freddie)- sir..aapko pata yeh Abhinav k aate hi mujhe kaisa lagta hai..

Freddie- kaisa?

Pankaj- aisa lagta hai main kisi baba k pravachan me aaya hu...

Freddie- hahaha..sahi kaha Pankaj tumne..mujhe bhi kuch aisi hi feeling aarhi hai..!

Daya(to Abhinav)- ha ha thik hai thik hai.. kisine tumhare abhaas k baare me nhi pucha...

Abhinav- kintu hum to adhik jaankari k liye baata rhe the...

ACP- acha aur kya pata chala iss aadmi ke baare me? iske parivar wale vagyara?

Abhinav- ji..yaha aadmi ka iss samaaj me koi nahi tha...

ACP-ohhh...matlab kisine iske khilaf report bhi nahi likhai hogi...

Rajat- koi thos saboot toh mil nahi raha hai..ab hum khooni ko pakdenge kaise sir?

ACP- main bhi yeh hi soch rha hu..ek toh iss salunkhe ne saara kaam bigaaad k rakh diya...

Dr. S- ab kya kiya maine..

ACP- aur nhi toh kya..hum tere paas case solve krne k liye laash bhejte hai..aur tu case ko aur uljha ke rakh deta hai...

Dr. S- dekho boss..main wahi batata hu jo mujjhe pata chalta hai

ACP-huuhhh...!

But suddenly Abhinav screamed "SUNDER...! ATTII SUNDER!"

everyone was shocked to see him in shock...

Daya- kya hua bhai? aisa kya dekh liya?

But Abhinav dint reply..he was standing there still... without even blinking his eyes...

Abhijeet- arree bhai kya hua? aisa kya dekh liya?

he still dint reply.. everyone looked in the direction where Abhinav was looking... Tarika too turned to see at what Abhinav was staring.. she was on the way between where he was staring..  
she turned to see aisa kya dekh liya Abhinav ne jo itna chaounk gaya...!

there was a painting on the wall..it was very beautiful.. the painting had awesome view of nature...  
Shreya came forward to have a clear view of painting, "sachme... bahut achi painting.." she said staring at the painting..

Daya came forward stood beside Shreya & said in a low tone "tumse zyada acha nhi hai..."

Shreya gave an angry look to Daya & moved away from there.. Daya couldnt understand what was wrong with Shreya...  
he was about to cal her but controlled as everyone was present there... then Abhinav spoke..

Abhinav- aree..hum uss chitra ki baat nhi kar rhe hai..

Rajat(teasing tone)- to aisa kya aapko sunder laga bhai?

Abhinav moved forward stood beside Tarika & pointing towards to her he said "hum iss kanya ki baat kr rhe the..."

Abhjeet- KYYAAA!

Abhinav- ha...hum iss kanya ki sunderta par itne achambitt(surprise) hogaye...

Tarika- xcuse me..?

Abhinav- aree wah! aapki awaaz bhi badhi madhur hai... waise hamara naam Abhinav Tripati hai..hum yaha k thaane daar hai..  
humne hindi saahitya me...

ACP(angrily)- Abhinaavv!

Abhinav- ji-ji...?

ACP-tumhara bakwas hogaya ho toh main bata du..wo ladki ek CID officers hai...

Abhinav- aree wah! aap bhi ek CID ki afsar hai! kya baat hai! hamari mataji aapse milkar badi prasann hogi..

Abhijeet- xcuse me.. Tarika ji kyu milengi aapki mataji se!

Daya(in low tone)- Abhijeet..shant hojao...

Abhijeet(furious in anger)- aareeee kya shant hoja.. yeh-yeh aadmi..

ACP- Abhijeet... shant hojao...

Abhijeet- sir..yeh-yeh..

ACP- man baat kkar rha hu na...

Abhijeet unwantedly controlled his anger & gave a stern look towards Abhinav...

ACP- Abhinav...ek kaam karo.. iss hotel k saare staff members ko reception par aane ko bolo..hume unse puch taach krna hai...

Abhinav- ji... (to Tarika) aap yahi rehna ha..kahi jana nhi...hum aabhi aate hai..

Abhinav went from the room.. as he was goin Abhijeet in anger came forward & was about to kick but Daya pulled him back due to wich he juz kicked in air...

Daya- Abhijeet kya kar rhe ho..

Abhijeet- iss admi ko toh main chodunga nhi!

ACP- chalo chalte hai...staff members se puch tach krni hai...

Abhijeet- sir... iss aadmi ko boliye.. hum iske sath kaam nhi krenge...

ACP- kyu?

Abhijeet- sir...itna sab hone k baad bhi aap isse hamari team me shamil krna chahte hai...

ACP- dekho Abhijeet... yeh aadmi iss ilaake ka inespector hai...hum uski madat k bina yaha investigation nhi kar sakte...

Abhijeet- lekin sir... hum mumbai jaise jagah par investigation kar sakte hai..yeh toh Lonavala...hamare baye haath ka khel hai...

ACP- Abhijeet..main tumhaare kabiliyat par shaq nhi kar rha hu..mere kehne ka matlab hai... khoon yaha hua hai..toh hamare sath ek local police ka hona jaruri hai...

Abhijeet- lekin...

ACP-bas... dats final.. no further discussion.. chalo ab reception pe...investigation krna hai...

Abhijeet made an angry look at back of ACP then moved towardds Daya said in a low & sad tone "Daya tum jao..main ni aarha hu"

Acp had already moved towards exit of room but suddenly stopped turned & said "Daya tum Pankaj aur Freddie yahi ruko aur CCTV footage firse check karo... aur Abhijeet tum chalo hamare sath..."

Abhijeet(greeting his teeth)- ji SIR!

whereas here our Daya sir controlled his laughter...

so.. ACP, Rajvi, Shreya went moved towards reception.. followed by reluctant Abhijeet..

Dr. S & Tarika went towards their room wich was now converted into a temorary forensic lab & Daya, Freddie, Pankaj stayed back in the room to recheck CCTV footage...

SO...HOW WAS THE CHATER... I HOPE YOU ALL TOO COULDNT CONTROL YOUR LAUGHTER..

PLEASE DO REVIREW KAISA LAGA...  
NEXT CHAPTER BHI BAHUT MAZEDAAR HOGA...  
FOR THAT BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH... HAVE PATIENCE

TILL THEN TAKE CARE & KEEP REVIEWING... :-) ;-)  



	10. Chapter 10

hello evryone..

i dont write romantic scenes.. coz m not gud at it..  
but many ppl have reviewed for it... so m juz trying to write..

kuch galati hogayi toh maaf kr dena...

here's the next chapter.. enjoy ;-)

Rajvi, Shreya, Acp, Abhijeet & Abhinav are at reception questioning the staff members...

Dr. S & Tarika are in their temporary forensic lab...

Freddie & Pankaj are in room checking the CCTV footage.. but someone is missing...

yes its our Daya sir... he is not with Freddie & Pankaj... but standing alone in corridor.. thinking sumthing.. & calling sum1.. but the person is not receiving the call...

he's talking to himself.. "kya hogaya hai shreya ko... kyu mera fone nhi utha rhi hai.. pata nhi kya takleef hai.. koi msg ka bhi jawab nhi de rhi hai...  
Abhijeet ko call karu kya... nhi nhi.. wo ACP sir saamne hoga.. main nhi chahta yeh baat kisi aur ko pata chale... toh kya karu...  
Shreya kuch bata bhi nhi rahi hai... jab maine uski tareef ki wo aisa gussa hoke kyu chali gayi... kya kiya hai maine...pehle toh kabhi shreya ne aise behave nhi kiya...  
kya karu.. kaise pata lagau kya hua hai... offoo..!"

he was moving here & there.. feeling very restless... atlast he thought to call Purvi & called her

on phone:

Purvi- hello

Daya- ha Purvi... tum kaha ho?

Purvi- ji sir main reception me hu.. kya baat hai sir?

Daya- acha tumhare aas paas koi hai?

Purvi- matlab? main kuch samjhi nhi...

Daya- aree.. mera matlab hai ki koi tumhari baat sun sakta hai.. Abhijeet ya ACP sir..

Purvi-nhi sir... w log kafi dur hai...

Daya- ok gud.. shreya kaha hai?

Purvi- Shreya... wo toh.. Abhijeet sir aur ACPsir k sath hai...

Daya- Purvi...tum mera ek kaam karogi plzz..

Purvi- ji sir boliye...

Daya- tum shreya se kaho ki mere room me aane ko...

Purvi- kyu sir kya baat hai? sab thik toh hai na?

Daya(behaving normal) - ha.. sab thik hai... bas kuch case k baare me discuss karna tha...

Purvi- ok sir.. main bolti hu Shreya ko...

Daya- ok thanx...

he cuts the call...

Purvi goes near Shreya.. & tells the matter

Shreya- Purvi ek kaam karo..tum jao aur case k baare me Daya sir jo keh rhe hai jaan lo..main yaha sambhalti hu...

Purvi- lekin main kaise.. sir ne tumhe bulaya hai...

Shreya- ha..but main jau tum jao..ek hi baat hai..

Acp- kya baat hai... kya ho rha hai...

Purvi- sir.. wo Daya sir ne Shreya ko kisi kaam se bulaya hai.. bt Shreya jaane se inkaar kr rhi hai..

ACP- Shreya..jao dekho kya kaam hai..

Shreya- lekin sir.. yaha sab chodke..

Purvi- uske liya main hu na..

ACP- ha...hum sab bhi toh hai.. hum sambhal lenge.. tum jao..waha ka kaam sambhalo...

Shreya(reluctantly)- ok sir...

She moves to Daya's room as slowly as possible.. she reaches there & sees Daya strolling there in tension...  
she moves near him... & asks "kiss case ki baat krni hai aapko"

Daya- tumhare...

Shreya- mera konsa case hai...

Daya- tum achi tarah janti ho main kya kehna chah rha hu...

Shreya- dekhiye... bina wajah time waste mat kijiye... sidhe sidhe kahiye baat kya hai.. agar koi baat nhi hai.. toh main jaa rhi hu.. mjhe bahut kaam hai...

Daya- thik hai.. tum mera call kyu nhi utha rhi ho? msgs k jawab kyu nhi de rhi ho?

Shreya- meri marji... hogaya..mil gaya aapko aapka jawab.. ab main jau...

she moved from there..but Daya held her wrist.. he dint allow her to go...

Shreya- chodiye mera hath...

Daya- chodne k liye nhi pakda hai..

Shreya glared at him...

Daya- main hath tab tak nhi chodunga..jab tak tum mjhe bata nhi deti tum naraz kyu ho mjhse..

Shreya- kisne kaha aapse main naraaz hu..

Daya- kisi ke kehne ki jarurat nhi hai... kuch rishto me khamoshi hi sab kuch keh jaati hai...

Shreya stood there silent... with her head down..

Daya- dekho shreya.. plzz kuch bolo... tum mjhe daant sakti ho..lekin plzz aise shant mat khade raho... mjhse yeh bardasht nhi hota...!

Shreya started to cry... daya left her wrist... came near her...

Daya- tum ro kyu rhi ho...

Shreya- aapko isse kya faraq padta hai.. she pushed him back...

Daya(shocked)- maine kiya kya hai...

Shreya- yeh aap mjhse puch rhe hai! yeh aap apne aapse puchiye... kiya kya hai...huuhhhh...! aapko toh bada maza aaya hoga na...mjhe rote hue dekh kar..

Daya- tum kya keh rhi ho.. mjhe kuch samaj nhi aarha...

Shreya- acha..! toh aap mere muh se sunna chahte hai... thik hai.. toh suniye.. aapki wajah se mjhe aaj itna daant sunna padha.. sirf aapki wajah se...

Daya- main-main... maine kya kiya... meri wajha se...

Shreya- wah wah! itni jaldi bhul gaye... jab hum garden me the.. mera fone kisne switch off kiya tha...?

Daya gave a look of terror...

FLASHBACK:

Daya & shreya were in garden.. it was about 5-10 min Purvi had left them alone... they were strolling in the garden holdin each others hand...

Shreya- sir...chaliye na kahi baithte hai..mere pair dard kar rhe hai...

Daya- MALLIKA-E-HUSN ka hukum salaakhon par...

Shreya- hahahaha.. kya aap bhi...sharminda kar rhe hai mjhe...

Daya- hahaha..chalo waha baiththe hai.. achi pedd(tree) ki chaon b hai... aur thandi thandi hawa bhi...

Shreya- ji chaliye...

they go & sit there..

Shreya- aapko pata hai sir...

Daya- nhi nhi pata.. tum bologi toh pata chalega na..

Shreya- offoo... bol rhi hu... aapko pata hai.. aise pedd ki niche.. thandi thandi hawa me baithna kitna acha lagta hai mujhe...yeh thandak mann ko choo jaati hai..  
bahot maza aata hai...maine hamesha se socha hai.. k mere ghar ke saamne aisa hi ek garden hoga.. jab bhi free time milega main yaha garden me...chai piya karungi..

Daya- yeh kya..tum akele akele chai piya karogi.. hume nai bulaogi?

Shreya(mischeviously)- ji aap bhi aajana.. but aapko permission leni padegi na..

Daya- permission? kisse?

Shreya- ofcourse mere pati se...

Daya- p-pati.. u mean ur husband...

Shreya- ji bilkul... agar unhone ha kaha toh hi aap aasakte hai.. warna woh naaraz hojange toh mjhe acha nhi lagega...

Daya understood k Shreya masti kar rhi hai.. toh wo bhi usse tang krne ka sochte hai...

Daya- acha Shreya ek baat batao... tumhara husband kaisa hona chaiye..mera matlab kya qualities honi chahiye usme?

Shreya- Mmmmm... wo ek dum handsome.. smart hona chahiye... jo dusro ki madad kare.. dusro ke dukho ko samjhe... aur mere nakhre utha sake...

Daya- oohhh... aisa ladka meri nazar me hai...

Shreya(surprised)- acha kaun hai wo?!

Daya- arree.. narayan hai na.. hamare bureau ka watchman...

Shreya- kyaa! Narayan!

Daya- ne toh kaha.. handsome smart.. dusro ko samajhne wala.. wo saare qualities hai usme ..ha mana thoda kam handsome hai.. but chal jaega tumhe toh hai na..

Shreya(irritatingly)- ha..!

Daya- matlab tum tayyar ho usse shaadi krne k liye?

but Shreya's fone rings.. she takes her fone out of her pocket.. but Daya snatches it from her hands.. & cuts the call..

Shreya- yeh kya kiya aapne.. mera fone tha..koi imp. call ho sakta hai..

Daya- pehle mere sawaal ka jawab do... ha ya na?

Shreya- bilkul nhi.. main uss Narayan se shaadi kaise kar sakti hu...

Daya- kyu nhi kar sakti.. usme wo saari qualities jo tum chahti ho... acha kamaata bhi hai.. aur tum dono ka office bhi same hoga.. toh sath me aasakte ho tum.. cycle pe..!

Shreya- whhaatt! ek CID officer cycle pe aaegi! yucks! aur ek watchman ki patni banegi.. cchhheeeee...!

Daya- kyu isme problem hi kya hai..ha?

Shreya- dekhiye Daya sir...

Before Shreya could complete her sentence Daya did sumthng unexpected..he pulled Shreya towards himself with a jerk.. Shreya was surprised & she dashed Daya in chest.. Daya held her through waist.. Shreya was staring at Daya...

Daya- ha toh kya keh rhi thi tum?

Shreya- wo-wo main-main..

but again Shreya's fone rang.. Daya got irritated with one hand he took out Shreya's fone from his pocket & switched it off...

Shreya- sir..chodiye mjhe.. koi imp. call hosakta hai..

Daya- aree koi imp call nhi hoga..so chill..

Shreya- are lekin dekhne toh dijiye kiska call tha..

Daya- Pehle bolo tum kya keh rhi thi.. toh tum uss watchman se shaadi nhi karogi.. ok fir ek hi ladka bachta hai..jiske paas aise gunn(qualities) hai...

Shreya- acha...aur kaun hai wo...

Daya- but ek problem hai...

Shreya- kya problem?

Daya- wo ladka na.. tumhare expectation se thoda zyada smart thoda zyada handsome hai...

Shreya- acchhaaa... main bhi toh dekhu kaun hai wo...

Daya- its none other than SENIOR INSP. DAYA CID MUMBAI

Shreya blushed looking at him...

Daya- kyu kya khayal hai? Ladka pasand hai ya nahi?

Shreya(blushing)- kya sir aap bhi...

She freed herself from Daya & was about to go but Daya held her hand...

Daya- mere sawaal ka jawab nhi diya tumne... ha ya na?

Shreya was quiet.. she just couldnt control her blushing.. her excitement...  
Slowly slowly Daya was pulling her back towards him... Shreya too was moving behind...

Daya- jawab ke intezaar me hai hum madam..

Shreya shyly came towards Daya.. she slowly said in his ears.."aapse acha toh main uss watchman sse shaadi kar lu.."

& she ran away from there...

Daya- Shreya ki bacchi! ruk..ruk chodunga nahi main tujhe...

FLASHBACK OVER:  
Daya- dekho Shreya mujhe tab nhi pata tha ke wo ACP sir ka phone hai...

Shreya- isiliye maine aapse kaha tha.. mjhe ek baar dekh lene dijiye.. lekin aap meri sunnte hi kab hai..

Daya- chodo na abhi Shreya.. itni si baat ko tum kyu bada bana rhi ho...

Shreya- excuse me sir... aap ke liye itni si baat hogi... mere liye bahut badi baat hai yeh.. mere senior se daant padi hai mujhe..  
aap ne suna nahi tab ACP sir ne kya kaha tha mujhe "yeh dono toh ahi hi laparwah.. tumse yeh umeed nhi ki thi maine shreya"  
it was soo insulting..

Daya- acha ok..meri galati.. m sorry..maaf kardo..aage se aisi galati nhi hogi...

Shreya- aage se aisi galati hone ka mauka bhi nhi dungi main...

Daya- matlab..

Shreya- matlab saaf hai..aaj ke baad aap mujhse kabhi baat hi mat karna...

Daya got 7000 volt ka jhatka..!

Daya- yeh tum kya keh rhi ho Shreya? tum hosh me toh ho.. itni si baat ko.. kyu rai ka pahaad bana rhi ho.. pllzzz aisa mat karo mere sath..

Shreya- m sorry sir..maine decision le liya hai..aur zara sochiye..agar mere mom dad ko iss baare me kuch bhi pata chala..toh samaj me wo kya muh dikhaenge?  
koi unki beti ko daante.. wo bhi tab jab uski koi galati hi nhi thi.. aur agar kisine pucha k galati kiski thi? toh kya jawab du main sir.. kya rishta hai mera aur aapka?  
kya naam denge aap iss rishte ko?

Daya- Shreya..Shreya..tum baat ko kaha se kaha leke jaa rhi ho... abhi-abhi tumhara dimaag kaam nhi kaar rha hai.. tum frustrated ho..  
shant hojao.. rest karo... hum kal iss baare me baat krenge...

Shreya- no sir... mera dimaak bilkul thik hai... ab hum iss baare me bilkul koi baat nhi krenge.. bye

She went away from there... Daya wanted to stop her.. make her realise.. tell her what was their relation.. but his voice wasn't coming out...  
he wanted to cry out load..but the tears weren't cuming out... he just stood there... staring at hte place where Shreya had just stood..  
the place.. where his life had shattered...

A few moments later.. ACP, Shreya, Rajvi, Abhijeet & Abhinav entered the room where Freddie & Pankaj were checking the CCTV footage..

ACP-ha Freddie kuch pata chala footage se?

Freddie- nhi sir.. koi aisa aadmi nazar nhi aarha hai..jiss pe shaq kar sake...

Abhijeet- aree...yeh Daya kaha hai?

Pankaj- pata nahi.. kafi tie pehle keh ke gaye ki apne room me jaa rhe hai.. fir abhi tak wapas nhi aaye...

ACP- Shreya..tumhe Daya ne bulaya tha na..kisi kaam se? kya hua? kaha tha wo?

Abhijeet gave a suspicioous look at Shreya.. her eyes were red... he felt sumthng fishy in situation..

Shreya- ji-ji sir..wo apne room me hi the...

ACP- acha..kya keh rha tha wo...

Shreya wasn't able to answer..she was not even makin eye contact with ACP...to handle the situation our Abhi sir spoke

Abhijeet- sir..ek kaam krte hai.. hum room me chalke hi dekh lete hai na... Daya kya kar rha hai...

ACP- sab kyu jaenge.. ek kaam karo Purvi.. jao dekhke aao.. aur Daya ko sath me leke aana...

Purvi- ji sir...

Purvi goes..

ACP- ajeeb hai Daya bhi..pehle toh kabhi aise kaam chodke gaya nhi..achanak kya hogaya..

Pankaj- sir.. shyad Daya sir ko washroom jana hoga...

ACP glared at him...

Abhijeet- yaar Pankaj ek baat btao.. tum bachan se hi aise ho..ya aisa koi hadhsa(incident) hua tha jiske wajah se tumhra dimaak aisa chalta hai...

Pankaj- aise matlab sir aap mujhe intelligent kehna chahte hai na...

Abhijeet- nahi.. bewakuf!

Everyone in the room laughed.. but ABhijeet observed Shreya was not laughing... she was in some other world..till then Purvi came running into the room..

Purvi- sir.. SIR! DAYA SIR!

Abhijeet- Daya.. kya hua Daya ko?

Purvi- kisine Daya sir pe hamla kar diya hai!

ACP- what! chalo jaldi chalo...

they ran towards the room where Daya was... they entered the room...

There.. Daya was lying on the floor.. near his head there was a pool of blood... & holes at his shoulder & stomach...

Abhijeet- DAYYAAA! yeh sab kaise hogaya... Purvi jaldi hospital me fone karo... ambulance bulao...

Purvi- sir maine already call kar diya.. ambulance bas aati hi hogi...

I JUST HOPE.. U PLL LIKE IT...

IF U ALL LIKE IT.. REVIEW KARNA MAT BHULNA...  
AAGE EKHTE HAI.. KYA HUA HMARE DAYA SIR.. KISNE HAMLA KIYA UNPE...  
AUR SHREYA KA KYA REACTION HOGA... I KNOW KAFI EMOTIONAL CHAP THA...  
BUT STORY AISA HI SOCHA THA MAINE.. AAGE WAISE KAFI SAARE TWIST KHULNE BAAKI HAI...

PLLZZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ DO REVIEW.. BYE TAK CRE...  



	11. Chapter 11

hey peps! thnx for ur reviews.. :-)

this is a special chap..

U'll cum to knw wat is spc in itt... ;-)

"USS DIN KHUDA NE BHI JASHN MANAYA HOGA,  
JISS DIN AAPKO BANAYA HOGA..  
AANKHON SE USKE BHI NIKLE HONGE AANSU..  
JAB AAPKO ZAMEEN PAR DEKH KHUD KO AKELA PAAYA HOGA...!"

HAPPYWALA BIRTHDAE ABHI SIR.. MAY U LIVE LONG LIFE(aapko meri bhi umar lag jaaye)...& MAY OL UR WISHES COME TRUE...  
LOVE YOU SIR... :-*

enjoy the next chap..!

all our CID officers are in the room were in the room whr Daya is found injured...

Shreya comes running in the room... she sees Daya in such a situation.. & screams loud "yeh-yeh sab mere wajah se hua hai.. sab meri wajah se!" & goes running from there...

Purvi-isse kya hua!?

ACP- wo sab hum baad me dekh lenge.. pehle Daya ko hosp. leke chalo.. jaldi...

Daya is taken to the hospital.. in operation theatre...

Everyne is standing outside..tensed Abhijeet is tensed roaming here & there... Salunkhe & Tarika arrive..

Salunkhe(surprised)- yeh sab kaise hua Pradyuman...?

ACP narrated the whole story...  
Tarika- aur yeh Shreya kaha hai?

Purvi- pata nhi... jaise hi usne Daya sir ko aisi halat me dekha.. wo zor se rote hue keh k gayi k yeh sab uski wajah se hua hai...

Salunkhe- uski wajah se matlab?

Purvi- pata nhi... hum Daya sir ko hospital leke aagye.. fir humne Shreya ko nhi dekha...

Tarika- wo iss tarah se kyu react kr rhi h? kahi tension me aake kuch galat na kar le...

ACP- Tarika... aisa kuch nhi hoga.. wo ek CID officer hai..

Salunkhe- lets hope for the best.. waise doctr ne kya kaha Daya k baare me?

ACP- abhi tak toh kuch nhi kaha hai.. dekhte h.. operation k baad kya result aata hai...

till then doctr comes out of the operation theatre.. the first person to run towards him is Abhijeet...

Abhijeet- kaisa hai Daya doctr saab?

Doctr- goli humne nikaal di hai.. magar unke sar par kafi zor se chott aayi hai.. agar unhe 24 ghante me hosh nhi aata toh...

Abhijeet- toh..toh kya doctr saab?

Doctr- toh wo shayad coma me bhi jaa sakte hai...

Abhijeet holds Doctr's collar in anger.. & screams "kya bakwass kar rhe ho doctr! tumhe pata hai tum kiske baare me baat kr rhe ho?!  
sr. insp Daya ai wo! sher hai sher hmari team ka! aise kaise coma me jaa sakta hai wo?!"

ACP, Salunkhe & Rajat run to control the situation...

ACP- Abhijeet sambhalo apne aap ko...

Salunkhe- aisi situationme tum hi haar maan jaoge toh kaise chalega boss?

Rajat- ha sir.. aap hi aise karoge toh hum juniors ko hosla kon dega sir...

they pull him back.. Abhijeet loosens his grip from doctr's collar.. the doctr jerks his hand & was about to move wen Freddie spoke

Freddie- doctr saab.. kya hum abhi Daya sir ko dekh sakte hai?

Doctr- ha...but m sorry to say.. wo aapko sunn sakte hai, dekh sakte hai.. but he won't respond..

saying so he went away from there...

everyone entered the room... there was one of the pillar of CID..lying on the bed.. with many equipments supporting his life...

Abhijeet suddenly went away from the room.. he dint even look at Daya.. he came out & was sitting on a bench outside of Daya's room..  
after some time evryone came out...

ACP- kya hua Abhijeet.. tum achanak bahar kyu aagye?

Abhijeet dint respond...

Everyone were worried about Abhijeet.. coz from the time of this incident.. not even once had Abhijeet shedded a tear.. he was silent..

ACP came & sat beside Abhijeet kept a hand on his shoulder & said "Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet- main chodunga nhi sir... usse zaalim ko nhi chodunga jiss ne hamare Daya k sath aisa kiya...!

Rajat- ha sir.. hum bhi aapki madat krenge.. uss insan ko dhundne me jike wajah se aaj Daya sir ko hame iss halat me dekhna pad rha hai...

Abhijeet(standing up with jerk)- aur sir...main kasam khata hu.. uss aadmi ko dhund ke hi rahenge hum! kisi bhi halat me..

Purvi- hum sab aapke saath hai sir...

Pankaj, Freddie, Rajat, Tarika- ha!

it was late night around 10pm...

Shreya was sitting alone on a sea shore... crying, talkin to herself...

'yeh sab mere wajah se hua hai... agar main wahase nahi jaati toh shayad aaj Daya sir thik hote.. Sab meri wajah se..  
wo mjhe keh rhe the... ruk jao..ruk jao. lekin main nhi ruki.. kaash ruk jaati... toh Daya sir sahi sallamat hote sheehhhh!  
kya karu..kya karu main..aisa kya karu k Daya sir thik hojaye? pata nhi wo kis halat me honge..."

suddenly sumone said from behind

Person- itni taklif ho rhi hai Daya sir ki aisi halat dekh ke toh aayi kyu nhi hamare sath hosp.?

Shreya(shocked)- Purvi.. tarika.. tum log yaahaa! tum logo ko kaise pata chala main yaha hu..?

Tarika- dats not wat matters now...

Purvi- xactly... pehle tum yeh batao k aisa kya hogaya jo tum wahase aisa bhaag k yaha chali aayi?

Tarika- aur tumhe kyu lagta hai k yeh sab tumhari wajahse hua hai?

Shreya- kuch baaton ka raaz rehna hi acha hota hai Tarika...

Purvi- thik hai mat batao.. aur waise bhi..hume kyu bataogi tum.. hum tumhare lagte hi kya hai...

Tarika- ya..xactly.. jao jo karna hai karo... lekin ek baat yaad rakhna.. aaj k baad hume apna dost mat samajhna...

Shreya- Purvi.. Tarika.. yeh kaisi baate kar rhe ho tum log...

Purvi- chalo Tarika.. yaha hum kisi ko nhi jante..

they were about to go wen Shreya spoke..

Shreya- ruko... batati hu kya baat hai... she narrated the whole story to them...

Purvi- oh..toh isiliye sir ne tumhe bulaya tha...

Shreya juz nodded her head wiping her tears...

Tarika- tum pagal ho kya Shreya...bhala itni si baat pe koi iss tarah barasta hai kya...

Shreya- m sorry.. mujhe bhi abhi lag rha hai... main over react kar gyi... kaash main jhagda hi na karti.. kaash main ruk jaati...

Purvi- dekho jo hogaya so hogaya... ab usse hum badal toh nhi sakte... ab tumhe apni galati sudhaarni hai...

Shreya- matlab...main samjhi nhi?

Tarika- matlab yeh k..ab tumhe hamari madat krni hogi... uss insan ko dhundne.. jiske wajah se yeh sab hua..

Shreya- ofcourse... agar isse meri galati sudharti hai toh..main jarur krungi..

Purvi(ACP tone)- so insp. Shreya.. ready for the mission?

Shreya- yes sir!

all three laughed..

Shreya- waise Daya sir abhi kaise hai?

Tarika- saari baate yahi kar logi kya? chalo hotel chalte hai... raaste me btati hu...

Purvi- ha..chalo.. mission ki tayyari bhi karni hai...

IN DUO's ROOM:

its 12pm

Abhijeet is sitting alone... with a pic in his hand.. the pic consists of his & Daya's photo..  
he starring at Daya.. (a background music)

"TUNE YEH KYA KIYA..BEWAFA BAN GAYA WADA TOD KE..

CHAL DIYA ISS TARAH RAAH ME TU MUJHE PICHE CHODKE..

AAGE TU NIKAL GAYA..SATHI TU BADAL GAYA... TODI DOSTI...

YEH DOSTI HUM NAHI TODENGE..."

a tear slipped from his eyes.. then there was a knock on the door... Abhijeet kept the pic on side & cleared his tear & opened the door..

There was our whole all junior officers of CID team standn infront of him...

Abhijeet- aree aaplog...yaha

Then suddenly Tarika who was standing at the back came forwards & everyone screamed "SURPRIIISSSSE!"  
Abhijeet noticed that Tarika had a box in her hand.. he allowed everyone in with confusion..

Abhijeet(confused)- yeh sab kya hai? n surprise kis baat ka?

Pankaj- arreee.. sir aap aaj ka din kaise bhul sakte hai? its so imp..

Abhijeet- mainmuch samjha nhi..

Rajat- sir.. baat yeh hai ki.. aaj k hi din..kissi anmol heere ka janm hua tha...

Tarika- ha..aur hum khushnaseeb hai k..wo heera hamare paas hai..

Purvi- aur..wo heera sirf heera nhi hai.. humare liye ANGEL hai.. jo hume harr khatre se bachata hai..

Shreya- jo hamari jaan bachaane k liye apni jaan kurbaan krne k liye aage aata hai..

Freddie- hume ACP sir ki daant se bachata hai...

Abhijeet was smiling.. he juz stood there...he knew wat was coming up..

Abhijeet- aur main jaan sakta hu.. wo aap logo ka anmol heera angel kon hai..? kaha hai?

Tarika- bas yahi hai...hamare paas...

Rajat- wo hamare senior bhi hai..

Freddie- sabse ache dost bhi hai...

Purvi- hamare bade bhai bhi hai...

Shreya- sabse ache guide bhi hai..

Pankaj- ha jo hame har raah par sahi galat batate hai...

Tarika opened the box.. in it was a cake.. choclate cake with written "happy birthdae BOSS!"  
Abhijeet glanced at the cake.. & the word boss made him realise someone special was missing in the room...  
everyone understood wat their Abhijeet sir was thinking...

Tarika- Abhijeet... plzz.. cake kaato..hum samaj sakte hai tum kya soch rhe ho..

Abhijeet- nhi Tarika.. tum log nhi samaj sakte... mujhpar kya beet rhi hai... mere har bdae pe.. sabse pehle Daya hi wish krta tha mujhe...

his eyes were filled with tears.. but he dint wanted to show any of his juniors so he went in balcony..

everyone looked at each other & followed him in balcony...

Pankaj- matlab aap cake nhi kaatenge?

Abhijeet- nhi... jab tak Daya thik nhi hojaata..main bdae celebrate nhi karunga...

Rajat- yeh kya baat hui sir..

Purvi- ha sirr.. hum itni umeed se aapke liye cake leke aaye the...

Abhijeet- rajat.. Purvi.. tum hi batao..acha lagta hai. waha wo insaan maut aur zindagi k beech ladd rha hai.. aur main yaha apne janmdin ki khushi manau...

Shreya- nhi.. aap bilkul thik keh rhe sir... acha thodi lagta hai.. waha Daya sir aise hospital me hai..aur hum yaha celebrate kar rhe hai...  
jab unhe hosh aaega..aur unhe pata chalega ki jo cake unhone khaas aapke liye order kiya tha wo aapne kaata hi nhi.. toh kya hoga..thik hai na.. thoda naraaz hojaenge wo..aur kya..

Tarika- ha.. aur waisebhi..hum sab hai hi kon.. bas Daya hi sab kuch hai na.. toh thik hai.. jab Daya thik hojaye..tum uske saamne cake kaat lena..hum nhi aaenge..

Freddie- bas Daya sir hi aapke dost haina...

Rajat- ha sir.. aur hamara kya haq hai banta aap par...

Abhijeet- arree.. mera woh matlab nhi tha.. aap log mujhe galat samaj rhe hai..

Tarika- nhi nhi Abhijeet.. its ok... hum chalte hai.. chalo sab log

Abhijeet- aree aap log toh bura maan gaye...

Shreya- nhi sir its ok... hum chalte hai.. hamare galati hui..

Abhijeet- acha baba.. sorry.. sorry.. main samaj gaya meri galati...

Rajat- no sir its ok.. hum chalte hai.. cake kisi gareeb ko de denge..chalo...

before anyone could go out.. Abhijeet ran and stood at the door..

Abhijeet- khabardaar koi bina mere bdae ka cake khaaye gaya toh.. goli maar dunga...

evryone laughed loudly...

Then Abhijeet sir cut the cake... he took a piece of it & mved towarrds Freddie.. Freddie opened his mouth but to his surprise Abhijeet sir dint feed him.. he fed Tarika who was standing behind Freddie...

Purvi, Shreya- Ooooooo...

Rajat whistled loudly Rajat- hume toh kabhi itne pyaar se khilaya nhi...

Abhijeet- tumhe Purvi khilaegi..

Purvi- ohh plzz.. iss chimpanzee ko kon khilaega..

Rajat- oh miss Chidkut.. mujhe b koi shock nhi hai tumhare hath se khaane ka... aur waise bhi mujhe pyaar se khaana hai kisike hath ka..  
aur tum kya jaano pyaar kiss chidiya ka naam hai..huhh..

Purvi- xcuse me...

Shreya- bas karo tum log.. Rajat sir yeh lijiye.. main khilaati hu aapko cake PYAAR se...

Abhijeet- kam se kam aaj k din toh mat jhagdo yaar...

Then everyone fed cake to eachother.. juniors had bought gifts for their senior.. the time passed. it was 1pm in midnight...suddenly Abhijeet's fone rang

Abhijeet- itni raat ko kiska call ho sakta hai... (then looking at callerid) ACP sir ka fone..

on phone:

Abhijeet- hello sir..

ACP- Abhijeet jaldi hospital aao...

Abhijeet- baat kya hai sir? kafi pareshaan lag rha hai...

ACP- Abhijeet.. doctr's keh rhe hai Daya ki condition bahut critical hai.. tum plzz jaldi aao..

Abhijeet- ha sir hum aate hai...

cut the call..

Abhijeet tells everyone wat the situation is in hospital...  
everyone rush towards hospital.. they dont waste their time & reach Daya's room..

There ACP & Salunkhe are standing with sad faces...

Abhijeet- kya hua sir? kaha hai Daya? kuch nhi hone dunga main usse...

ACP juz pointed his finger to the room where Daya is sleeping.. Abhijeet rushed inside the..

As soon as he enters the room he is surprised.. maano jaise unke pairon talle zameen khisak gayi hai... he is soo shocked that he is not able to speak...  
he is not able to move...

SO..KAISA LAGA CHAP?  
AISA KYA HUA DAYA KO?  
KAHI KUCH SERIOOUS TOH NAHI HAI NA DAYA SIR..

WELL WELL... ITS JUZ A BIRTHDAY WISH TO ABHI SIR..  
HOPE U PPL LIKED THE CONCEPT...

WAISE EK BAAT BATA DU.. "PICTURE ABHI BAAKI HAI MERE DOST.."  
KAFI KUCH HONA BAAKI HAI..  
NXT CHAP DAREAYA WILL BE TOGETHER..:-)

TILL THEN STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY TAK CRE... & OFCOURSE KEEP REVIEWING...! ;-) 


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE...

HERE'S UR NXT CHAP.. HOPE U PPL ENJOY.. :-)

As soon as Abhijeet enters the room he is surprised.. maano jaise unke pairon talle zameen khisak gayi hai... he is soo shocked that he is not able to speak...  
he is not able to move...

There on the bed Daya is sitting & enjoying his juice.. looking at Abhijeet Daya waved his hand & said "hi boss! kaise ho?"  
[many of you guessed it correct(wink)]

Abhijeet moved closer to Daya & said angrily "main yaha teri chinta me cake kaatne se mana kar rha tha..aur tum yaha baithke maze juice pee rhe ho..! sharam aati hai zara si bhi..."

Daya- nahi..saari sharm bech di maine 12 k bhav me...

Then both our Senior officerz laughed loudly & hugged each other... Abhijeet hugged Daya tightly...

Daya- ouchh!

Abhijeet(with concern)- oh sorry sorry Daya... dard hua kya... m so sorry...

Daya- are are...main toh masti kar rha tha.. hahaha...

Abhijeet- Nautanki...!

ACP- kya ho rha hai Abhijeet.. kyu daant rhe ho Daya ko... bechara abhi toh thik hua hai...

Abhijeet- aayiye..aayiye.. aap hi ki kami thi... aap hi ne isse bigaada hai...

ACP- achhaawwww... aur uss din jab Daya bureau late aaya tha..tab kaun bacha rha tha usse,...

Abhijeet- ab chodiye na sir.. kya aap bhi.. gade hue murde ukhaad rhe hai...

Everyone laughed lookin Abhijeet embarassed...

Purvi- sach..kitna acha lag rha hai.. acha hua Daya sir aap jaldi thik hogaye...

Freddie- aur nhi toh kya... aapko aise dekh ke toh mujhe rona hi aarha tha...

Rajat- aap thik hogaye... CID team me ronak wapas aagyi...

Daya- are aise kaise thik nhi hota.. mere jigar k tukde ka birthday hai...aur main wish na karu..aisa ho sakta hai kya...  
happy birthday boss...

Abhijeet- nahi nahi nahi... aise sirf wish krne se kaam nhi chalega boss... party toh dena padega...

Daya(acting)- mera sarr dard kar rha hai..aahhhh.. mujhe kuch sunayi nhi diya tumne kya kaha Abhijeet...

Abhijeet understood that daya acting kar rha hai.. Abhijeet- sir... Daya abhi puri tarah se thik nhi hua hai..toh koi baat nhi..hum toh party kar sakte hai na...

ACP- ha bilkul.. aur menu me wo kya hai.. Daya ko pasand hai na... Paneer ka..sumthng..wo bhi rakhenge...

Daya-aree yeh toh galat baat hai... bacche ki jaan loge kya,,,!?

Abhijeet- ab aaya na unth pahad k niche...

Daya- sorry sorry.. tumse koi nhi jeet sakta boss..sach me..

Abhijeet- woh toh hai... main toh bachpan se hi intelligent hu...(with raising his collar) but kabhi garv nhi kiya...

Dr. S- agar tumhari hoshiyari hogayi ho toh... thoda Daya ko araam krne do...

Daya- aareee.. aaraam kis baat ka.. main bilkul thik hu...

Abhijeet- plzz ha.. abhi yeh super hero Rajnikanth banne ki zarurat nhi hai.. tum yaha aaram karoge...

ACP- ha bilkul.. doctr ne tumhe 2 hafte aaraam krne k liye kaha hai.. toh.. tum sirf aaraam karoge...

Daya- KYAA?! 2 hafte! araam kr krke pagal hojaunga main sir!

Abhijeet- main kkuch nhi janta.. tum rest loge.. aur roz hum me se koi tumhare sath rahega..lekin raat ko toh main rahunga tumhare sath.. tum ar nazar rakhne k liye.. samjhe..

Daya- ha thik hai...(low voice) hitler kahi ka!

Abhijeet- kuch kaha tumne? aisa laga meri tareef ki..

Daya(innocently)- nahi toh...maine kuch nhi kaha...

Abhijeeet- gud...

ACP- chalo chalo ab.. hume kal subh uthke case bhi solve krna hai... sab log hotel chalo.. kafi raat hogayi hai...

Daya- ha aap log jayiye.. Abhijeet hai na mere sath... waise... Shreya kahi nazar nahi aarhi hai...

then everyone looked around & realised.. Shreya was not in room...

Tarika- aree..abhi toh hamare saath hi thi.. pata nhi kaha chali gayi...

Abhijeet- yahi kahi hogi hospital me..aap sab hotel jaake so jao... hum usse dhundte hai...

Daya- hum matlab?

Abhijeet(shyly)- ab..main akela kaise Shreya ko itne hosp. me dhund sakta hu.. Tarika ji bhi meri adat krengi na.. hai na Tarika ji...

Tarika- ofcourse... why not...

Dr.S- ahem ahem..ahem ahme (clearing his throat)

Abhijeet- dr. saheb..aapka gala saaf hogaya ho toh.. aap hotel ki taraf tashreef le jaa sakte hai...

Salunkhe gave an irritating look to Abhijeet & went out of room...

Everyone came out of room & saw Shreya standing out f the room only.. in corridor...

Purvi aree Shreya.. tum andar kyu nhi aayi.. Daya sir se milne..

Tarika- ha.. tumhaare baare me puch rha tha Daya...

Shreya dragged Purvi & Tarika to a side & said "mujhme himmat nhi hai Daya sir ko face krne ki..."

Purvi- ohh..toh yeh baat hai..

Tarika- usme kya hua.. jao aur maafi maanglo.. Daya tumhe maaf kr dega..

Shreya- nhi mujhe darr lag rha hai..

Purvi- aree darr kis baat ka.. Daya sir tumhe khaa thodi jaenge.. n waise bhi Abhijeet sir toh waha honge hi na...

Shreya- kya Abhijeet sir ruk rhe hai .. oh no... ab mujhe aur darr lag rha hai...

Tarika- acha ek kaam krte hai.. main Abhijeet ko kisi bahaane bahar bulaati hu..tum Daya se jaake baat kr lena...

Shreya(nervously)- OK...

Purvi- chill yaarr... kuch nhi hoga...

Shreya- lets hope for the best...

They reached for the place where everyone else was there.. but now only Abhijeet was standing there.. everyone else had left to hotel...

Abhijeet- ek baat puchu.. yeh tum ladies aise side me jaake kya khusar phusar krti hai aksar?

Tarika- aur yeh tumhe kyu janna hai?

Abhijeet- nahi.. piche 17 saal se CID me hu.. but aaj tak mujhe iss sawaal ka jawab nhi mila..isiliye..just curiosity...

Tarika- CID officer hona.. itne bade bade..difficult cases solve kiye hai.. yeh bhi kar lo...

Abhijeet(to himself)- Abhi beta... auraton se jeetna mushkil hi nahi namumkin hai.. tu apne kaam pe dhyan de.. aur room me jaa..

the three girls lauged looking at Abhijeet...

Purvi- acha Tarika.. Shreya.. bye..main chalti hu..

Abhijeet- are.. Shreya ko bye? kyu?

Purvi- ha...woh usse kuch...

Shreya- ahem ahem...

Tarika- ha wo Abhijeet... Shreya ko mujhse kaam hai...

Abhijeet- Shreya ko tumse kaam hai?

Tarika- mera matlab..mujhe Shreya se kaam hai...

Abhijeet(frustrated)- aree yaar..kis kisse kaam hai? kya chal rha hai tum logo ka! jo bhi ho..main apne kaam pe jaata hu...

Tarika- a.. room me jaa rhe ho Daya se milne?

Abhijeet- nhi..wo room me bed, table, chair hai na...unka haal chal puchne jaa rha hu...chalna hai?

Purvi- hahahaahahaa..! gud sense of humour sir...

Tarika- nhi...main toh isiliye puch rhi thi..ki...mjhe laga tum aur..main..ice cream...

Abhijeet- i-ice-cream! aapke sath! zarur zarur..kyu nhi... chaliye na...

Tarika- toh wo tumhe chair table bed unka haal chal puchna tha?

Abhijeet- aree.. uske liye.. Sh-Shreya hai na... hai na Shreya?

Shreya- ji?.. ji bilkul main hu na...

Abhijeet- dekha... chalo hum chalte hai..

so, Abhijeet & Tarika proceded towards ice-cream parlour.. Purvi went to hotel..

Shreya enters the room in wich Daya is resting...

Daya looks at Shreya...  
but shreya dint make an eye-contact...she just went & stood near the bed... for few minutes there was total silence... they could hear their breath.. their heartbeat...  
Then Shreya spoke...

Shreya- kaise hai aap sir?

Daya- waisa hi jaisa tum chodke gayi thi...

There was total silence... Shreya was controlling her tears... there was a storm of emotions in her throat... but she dint knew.. how to express it...

She stood there silntly...

Daya was juz staring at her... & shreya was just staring at the floor...

Shreya- m sorry sir...

Daya- sorry? kis liye?

Shreya suddenly looked at him...

Shreya- aap mujhse naraz nhi hai?

Daya- narazz? kis baat k liye naraazgi? mujhe toh kuch pata nhi...

Shreya- mujhe pata hai sir... aap jaan buch kar aise behave kar rhe hai na... m really sorry sir...

Daya- yeh acha usool hai duniya ka... pehle toh khichad uchalo..fir sorry se poch do... lekin ek baat kabhi mat bhulna Shreya... rishton k dhaage ko kabhi todna nahi.. kyu ki ek baar agar wo tut jaaye na.. toh fir se bandhne ki koshish kkarogi...toh bhale hi wo judd jaye.. lekin ek gannth(knot) toh reh hi jaati hai...

Shreya- mujhe pata hai sir..maine bahut kuch aisa keh diya jo mujhe nahi kehna chahiye tha..lekin main uss situation me..fass gayi thi.. main kya karu kuch samaj me nhi aarha tha...  
m really sorry sir...plzz sir mujhe maaf kr dijiye...

& she started crying.. lookin at the floor...

Daya- agar mere maaf krne se tumhe halka feel hoga toh.. ok.. jao maaf kiya tumhe... kyu ki kisise zyada waqt tak naraaz nhi reh sakta...

Shreya- aapne..aapne mujhe sachme maaf krdiya..?

Daya- haa (daya replied without concentrating on her.. he was just reading a magazine)

Shreya was just staring at him... she looked at him for sometime..& started to move out of the room... but suddenly

"BEKARAAR KARKE HUME YU NA JAYIYE..AAPKO HAMARI KASAM LAUT AAYIYE..."

it was Daya singing... Shreya turned to have a look at him.. Daya was standing with his arms open & broadly smiling...

Shreya rubbed her tears & ran to hug him...  
they hugged tightly to each other... then departed..

Shreya- toh aap mujhse sachme naraaz nhi the?

Daya- kabhi suna hai k chand apni chandni se naraaz hua ho?

Shreya- toh itne der tak..aap aise rudely..sabb

Daya- wo toh bas aise hi..tumhe parakh(examine) raha tha...

Shreya- ohh... toh janab hamare pyaar ka imtehaan le rhe the? toh? hum pass hue ya fail?

Daya- m happy toh infrm u dat... Ms. Shreya ne pyaar k iss exam me top kiya hai.. aur Ms. Shreya se Mrs. Shreya Shetty banne k liye eligible ho...

Shreya(blushing)- bas bas.. bahut hogayi aapki nautanki..ab aap aaram kijiye..

Shreya made him to sleep.. & was moving away to go..but Daya held her hand with a jerk due to wich Shreya's hair landed on her eyebrow...  
Daya moved it aside "yeh reshmi zulfein..yeh sharbati aankhein.."

Shreya- plzz..sir chodiye..koi aajaega..

Daya- "koi nahi hai kamre me..kya haseen hua hai pal..aaj shararat krne do..kaam baaki krenge kal..."

but then suddenly "ae..xcuse me..aap logon ka shararat hogaya ho toh main andar aau?

Dareya looked towards who said it...it was Abhijeet standing in the door with door half open...

Daya hit his head with his hand... "kya yaar Abhijeet..hamesha galat waqt par hi aate ho tum..."

Abhijeet(entering in the room)- taarif k liye shukriya..

Daya(irritatingly)- main tumhaari tarif nhi kar rha hu...

Abhijeet- ha magar yeh mere sanskaar hai.. har baat ko samaan drushti se dekhta hu main...

Daya- whaoo.. samaan drushti..! Abhinav k sath the kya itne der tak...?

Abhijeet's xpression changed from naughty to anger.. "naam mat lo uska.."

Tarika came into room... "waise itna bhi bura nhi hai Abhi"

Abhijeet- dekha..meri tarafdaari kar rhi hai Tarika ji...

Tarika- nhi..Abhijeet.. Abhi se mera matlab Abhinav se tha...

Daya- hahahahaha..!

Abhijeet glared at him.. so he suppressed his laughter...

Abhijeet(angrily)- Shreya.. bahut raat hogayi hai.. tum aur Tarika jao hotel aaram karo..kal milte hai...

Daya(low voice)- kamaal hai.. isse gussa Tarika ne dilaya sazaa mujhe de rha hai.."

Abhijeet- kuch kaha tumne?

Daya(frustrated)- nahi...soo rha hu main...

Tarika & Shreya went away...

then... Abhijeet dialed someone's number

Daya- itni raat ko kisse fone kar rhe ho?

Abhijeet- aree woh Purvi akeli gayi thi hotel..itni raat hogyi toh socha call krke puch lu.. sahi salamat pahuchi hai ki nahi...

on call:

Purvi- hello...ji sir?

Abhijeet- ha Purvi..wo tum ..

Then suddenly a person's voice from Purvi's behind was heard by Abhijeet the voice said "aree Purvi..itni raat ko kisse baat kr rhi ho?"

Abhijeet- kiske sath ho tum Purvi?

Purvi- nahi sir..koi nahi.. bas wo... waiter..waiter aaya tha...

Abhijeet- sab thik hai na? tum hotel toh pahuch gayi ho na ache se..?

Purvi(hesitatingly &nervously)- ha sir..ha-ha.. sab thik hai... aap fikar mat kijiiye...

and unexpectedly Purvi cut the call...

Abhijeet(to himself)- kamaal hai.. yeh purvi ko kya hogaya..? itni raat ko.. sab thik toh hai na...

SO PEPS.. HW WAS THE CAHP.. HOPE U PPL LIKED IT...  
I KNOW THODA BORING THA.. SORRY NEXT TIME WILL DO BETTER...  
N YEH LAST ME SUSPENSE KYA THA.. SOCHIYE.. TILL THE NEXT CHAP..  
TAB TAK KEEP REVIEWING & TAKE CRE.. :-)


	13. Chapter 13

THANX A LOT GUYYS FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS... :-*

HERE'S UR NEXT CHAP I HOPE U PPL NJOY IT...  
Next morning:

Everyone is present in Abhijeet's room except Tarika.. She is in hospital wid Daya...  
The other CID members are discussing about the case...

Abhijeet- pata nhi kyu sir..mujhe wo aadmi ka khoon aur Daya par hamla hona..dono ke bich koi sambandh ha aisa lagta hai...

ACP- mujhe bhi aisa hi kuch lagta hai Abhijeet...

Pankaj- lekin sir koi Daya sir ko kyu marnaa chahe ga?

Rajat- ho sakta hai..koi mujrim apna badla le rha ho..

Purvi- ya fir..koi mujrim ka relative badla le rha ho...

ACP- hmmm... Rajat..tumne uss aadmi ki kundali nikali?

Rajat- sir..Abhinav aur main gaye toh the.. but uss aadmi ka crime se koi connection nhi hai..saaf dil ka aadmi tha wo...

ACP- agar crime se koi connection nhi hai..toh kya baat ho sakti hai...

Abhijeet- sir...mujhe lagta hai..hume uss aadmi k ghar jana hoga..shayad waha se kuch pata chal jaye...

ACP- chalo fir ...lets go

Raj Kumar's house:

Abhijeet, Abhinav, Rajvi reach the place...

Abhinav knocks at the door..

A young girl in her mid twenties opens the door...

Girl- ji..kahiye kisse milna hai?

Abhijeet- yeh Raj kumaar ji ka ghar hai?

Girl- ji...lekin wo toh ghar me nhi hai..

Abhijeet- hume pata hai...

Purvi- kya hum andar aa sakte hai? hum CID se hai..

Girl- CID! ji..ji aayiye...

Everyone moves inside...

Girl- mujhe pata tha..ek din aisi naubat jarur aaegi.. ki police ko hmare ghar par aana padega...

Rajat- matlab? yeh Raj kuch galat kaam krta tha kya?

Girl- nhi nhi sahab... Raj toh koi galat kaam nhi kar sakta tha... usne hmesha sab ka bhala hi chaha hai...

Abhinav- aap unke baare me itna sab kaise janti hai? aap unki...

Girl- ji..main Isha.. meri Raj se shaadi honewali thi... lekin... Pata nhi kyu.. Raj ne achanak.. Shaadi se inkaar kar diya..

Abhijeet- achanak mana kar diya? kyu..kyu mana kiya kya wajah thi?

Isha- pata nhi...

Purvi- tumne pucha nhi?

Isha- bahut puchne ki koshish ki..magar wo mera fone hi nhi utha rha hai...

Purvi- toh ghar par aake puch leti...

Isha- isiliye toh aayi hu...

Rajat- tumne aisa kyu kaha k ek na ek din iss ghar me police aaegi...

Isha- kyuki sir... pata nhi kaha se... Raj k paas achanak kafi saara paisa aagya tha... aur kuch dino se ajeeb si baate krne laga tha...

Purvi- ajeeb si matlab kaisi baat?

Isha- kehta tha... usse bahut se paise milnewale hai... ab mujhe koi takleef nhi hogi... mujhe rani ki tarah rakhega...

Abhijeet- tumhe kuch pata hai.. yeh paise kaha se aaewale the?

Isha- mujhe toh iss baareme kuch nhi pata sir...sorry

Abhijeet- kuch toh..ajeeb note kiya hoga tumne..koi bhi choti se choti baat..agar tumhe yaad aati ho toh...

Isha gives stress on her mind... & then says.. "ha sir...kuch dino se..wo shaam ko kahi jaata tha kisise milne..aur apna moblie bhi bahut sambhal ke rakhta tha...kisi ko nhi deta tha..."

Rajat- kisse milne jata tha?

Isha- ab yeh toh mujhe nhi malum... usse 2-3 baar puchaa bhi..magar usne jawab nhi diya.. bas yeh hi kehta tha ki bahut paise aanewale hai...

Purvi- acha iss Raj k ghaar me koi nhi hai?

Isha- hai na.. uske pita ji hai..aur ma bhi hai...

Abhinav- iss samay wo kaha hai?

Isha- abhi pita ji toh bazaar gaye hai sabzi lene aur..aur maa mandir gayi hai...

Abhijeet- thik hai... (to Purvi) Purvi ek kaam karo..inka phone no. le lo (to Rajat) Rajat iss ghar ki talashi lo

Abhinav- aur hum kya kare sir?

Abhijeet(in low tone)- tum chullu bhar paani me dubb maro!

Rajat gave a smile...

Abhinav- kya kaha aapne? hum sunn nahi paaye?

Abhijeet- ahh.. kuch nhi..tum wo Ra-Rajat ki madad karo...

Abhinav- ji..jaisa aap kahe...

Rajat & Abhinav search the house..they dnt find nythng imp. Purvi takes Isha's details..

after having a a close search of house Abhinav & Rajat return with no clue...

Abhijeet- thik hai..(To Isha) Isha ji..hum aapko ek buri khabar dena chahte hai..plzz aap himmat se kaam lijiye..

Isha- buri khabar... kaisi buri khabar? kahi raj ko...kuch...

Purvi- dekhiye... Raj ab ab iss duniya me nhi raha

Isha- KYAAA! nhii...! aisa nhi ho sakta... aap aap..jhuth bol rhe hai..aisa nhi ho sakta.. Raj mujhe chod k nhi jaa sakta...

Purvi- dekhiye.. sambhaliye apne aap ko...

Isha- kya karu apne aapko sambhal ke... ab kya karu jee k.. jab Raj hi nahi raha...

Saying so Isha fell unconscious.. she was about to fall but Abhijeet caught her... he made her sleep on sofa..

Abhijeet- jaldi hospital ko fone karo..isse le jao...

Purvi calls to hospital.. after a few minutes ambulance arrives... they take Isha with them, Purvi accompanies

Abhijeet, Abhinav & Rajat move back to hotel...

returning to Hotel they gave report whatever hapened to ACP, then..

Abhijeet- sir..wo main thoda hospital jaake aata hu.. aaj Daya se nhi mila...

ACP- ha thik hai..

Abhijeet mves to hospital... reaches Daya's room & enters... Daya is sipping coffee...

Abhijeet- gud mrng boss...

Daya just looks at him.. & then again resumes sipping his coffee...

Abhijeet- aree... kamaal hai... main itne pyar se tumhe wish kar rha hu..tum ho k bhav kha rhe ho.. gud mrng to bol do..  
Saying so he came inside the room & sat on the chair kept next to Daya's bed

Daya again gave an angry look to Abhijeet..then looked at the watch hanging on the opposite wall... & again resumed his sipping of coffee Abhijeet followed his gaze.. he saw the watch... the clock on the wall was showing 12.30 pm & then he realized why Daya wasn't responding...

Abhijeet- ohhooo... toh yeh baat hai... dopahar hogaya hai..aur main gud mrng bol rha hu... acha acha.. gud aftrn.. ab thik hai?

Daya still dint reply...

Abhijeet- aree..ab toh galati sudhar li maine, ab toh wish karo boss...

Daya still dint react...

Abhijeet- aree... abhi bhi no reply... hua kya hai? Tarika ji ne kuch kaha kya? waise Tarika ji nazar nhi aarhi? bahar gayi hai kya?

Daya was quiet... he had finished his coffee, he kept his mug on the side table with great 'THUDD!' Abhijeet was startled with that noise

Abhijeet(to himself)- lagta hai... sahabzaadeka dimaak bahut garam hai... subh se milne nahi aaya toh isiliye gussa hai lagta.. (to Daya)  
Areee yaar sorry na Daya... case me uljha hua tha... tum toh samaj sakte ho na...

Daya turned his head in opposite direction...

Abhijeet- Daya.. sorry bola na... m really sorry. ab tum toh jante ho na.. ek CID officer k jindagi kaise hoti hai.. aur waise bhi.. jis ke wajah se tumhe yeh sab bhugatna pada... usse toh dhundna hoga na... sorry na Daya

Daya still dint respond...

Abhijeet held his ears, kneeled down & said "acha yeh dekh.. kaan pakad ke sorry..."

Daya turned to have a look on Abhijeet... & then said "chal aaja upar.. bahut hogayi teri nautanki...''  
saying so...they shared a laugh...then,

Abhijeet- waise tune mere sawaal ka jawab nhi diya...

Daya- kaisa sawaal?

Abhijeet- wahi.. Tarika ji kaha hai?

Daya- wo Abhinav aaya tha na..uske sath kahi gayi hai...

Abhijeet- kyaaa! aur tune jaane diya...

Daya- ha...toh kya karta...

Abhijeet- kaisa dost hai yaaar tu...! apni bhabhi ko kisi aur k sath bhej diya.. sharam nhi aati tujhe... tujhe jaise dost ho na toh...

Abhijeet dint complete his sentence & ran towards door to move out & search for Tarika.. wen Daya said "oyee... main toh mazak kar rha tha... Tarika niche dawai laane gayi hai meri..."

Abhijeet was about to move out..listning to Daya's words he stopped & gave a furious look to daya...

Abhijeet- aisa bhi koi mazak krta hai...

Daya- hahahaahahhahaaa...! u know wat Abhijeet... yeh abhi jo tumhare chehre par xpression hai na.. i just love it!

Abhijeet- huhhh!

till then suddenly hospital lights went off...

Daya- aree..yeh light kaise chali gayi...

Abhijeet- main dekh k aata hu...

to move out from room he opens the door...but from other side a girl enters...

Abhijeet- oho... Tarika ji aap aagyi...

Saying so he catches her hand & dragges her inside as it is dark he moves closer to her... & whispers in her ears "iss andere me bhi aap kitni khubsurat lag rhi hai..."

Tarika dint reply..

Abhijeet- aree..kuch toh boliye.. sharmayi ye mat..andhera hai... Daya ko kuch nahi dikhega...

Daya- dikhayi nhi de rha...lekin sunai de rha hai...

Abhijeet- yaar tu apna kaam kar..cchup chap aaram kar...

Tarika- sir..plz chodiye...

Abhijeet- kamaal hai...aap mujhe sir kyu bula rhi hai... naam se bulayiye na..aapke muh se mera naam bada pyara lagta hai...

Tarika was getting scared.. she was trembling... "plzz mujhe chodiye sir..."

Abhijeet- aree.. aap itna darr kyu rhi hai Tarika ji? main Abhijeet hu...

Daya- shayad andere me tumhara chehra dikh gaya hoga tumhari Tarika ji ko... isiliye darr rhi hai...

Abhijeet- Daya...tu apni bakwas bandh karega ya nhi...

till then lights came back...

Abhijeet looked towards where Tarika was standing & was shocked to see the person... he left her hand immidiately

Abhijeet- m srry

Daya- aree Shreya...tum kab aayi..?

Shreya cldnt reply... she was feeling very embarassed...

Shreya- main baad me aati hu sir...  
Saying so she went from there as quickly as possible...

Daya- sab tumhari wajah se...

Abhijeet- hadh hai...ab maine kya kiya...

Daya- tumhari wajha se..Shreya ko prblm hui...tumhe to har jagah Tarika ji hi dikhyi deti hai...huhh...

Abhijeet- aree isme meri kya galati hai bhai..light nhi tha..jaise hi darwaja khula main samjha Tarika ji aayi..mujhe kkya pata Shreya aanewali thi...  
tum bata nhi sakte the k Shreya bhi aanewali hai...

Daya- tumhe kyu batau main Shreya aanewali hai... bechari...tumhari wajah se darr k chali gyi... tum bhi na... Hadh krte ho Abhijeet...

Abhijeet- wah wah! ladki mil gayi toh dost ko bhul gaya... kalyug hai bhai ghor kalyug...!

till then Abhijeet's fone rings it is ACP calling,

Abhijeet- ruk tu...call attend krke aata hu...fir teri khabar leta hu...

Abhijeet comes out talks on call & then moves inside Daya's room...

As he enters... he shocked to see the scenario...

SO...HOW WAS THE CHAP?  
I HOPE U PPL LIKED IT...  
N YEH END ME aBHI SIR KO KYA SHOCK LAGA..? KEEP GUESSING TILL I UPDATE THE NXT CHAP...  
FIR MILENGE ISI JAGAH..  
TILL THEN TAK CRE.. BYE & YES OFCOURSE DNT FORGET TO REVIEWING... ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

EXTREMELY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE

HERE'S UR NEXT CHAP...  
HOPE U PPL LIKE IT... :-) ;-)

Abhijeet was shocked to see the scenario... he froze in his place...

he wished whatever he was seeing was a dream.. nw any moment his dream will broken & the scene will vanish.. but nthing such happened...

In Daya's room.. Daya lay unconscious on the bed.. there was blood everywhere on floor... Tarika was crying.. on seeing him standing at the door..  
she came running towards him..

Tarika- yeh dekho Abhijeet.. kya hogaya Daya ko...dekho na..wo jawaab nhi de rha hai...

Abhijeet- Ta-Tarika..tumne doctor ko bulaya?

Tarika- ha.. bas abhi aate hi honge...

Till then a doctor arrives witha nurse... they too are shocked to see the scenario..  
they go near Daya check him.. & the doctor says.. "kuch nhi blood supply rukne ki wajah se yeh behosh hue haiaur inka BP low hua hai.. dats it.. kuch der me thik hojaenge.. hum dusri bottle laga dete hai..."

Abhijeet- ok doctor.. jo karna hai jaldi kijiye... koi serious baat toh nhi hai na?

Doctor- Mr. Abhijeet..main aapki tension samaj sakta hu.. aap fikar mat kijiye.. Dr. Tarika plz inhe bahar le jayiye...

Abhijeet & Tarika move out of room... They sit on bennch.. they dont utter a word.. they are very tensed..

Abhijeet decides to call ACP & infrm him everything.. after calling ACP..within 30min everyone rushes to the hospital...

ACP- Abhijeet! Ab Daya kaisa hai?

Abhijeet- pata nhi.. andar doctor treat kar rhe hai usse... waise doctor ne kaha hai.. koi khatre ki baat nhi hai...

Dr. S- lekin yeh sab hua kaise ? tum aur Tarika toh yahi pe the na...

Abhijeet- ji..main room k bahar waha corridor me tha.. ACP sir ka call receiv krne aaya tha..

Tarika- aur main Daya k liye dawai lene gayi thi...

ACP- sabse pehle Daya ko kisne dekha?

Tarika- maine...

ACP- tumne aur kuch ajeeb sa dekha waha..jaise koi khidki se kudd raha ho..ya koi bhaagne ki koshish kar rha ho?

Tarika- nahi sir...aisa kuch nhi dekha maine...

ACP- kaun ho sakta hai.. yaha Daya ko maarnewala...aur kyu kar rha hai wo yeh sab...

Rajat- sir ho sakta hai koi mujrim Daya sir se badla le rha ho...

ACP- ha lekin..yaha koi kaise aasakta hai.. hum Lonavala aanewale hai yeh humne kisisko bataya hi nhi tha...

Abhijeet- bataya tha sir...

ACP- kisko?

Abhijeet- DCP Chitrole...

ACP- no..its impossible.. DCP aisa nhi kar sakta..

Abhijeet- kyu nhi kar sakta sir... wo DCP CHITROLE hai.. kuch bhi kar sakta hai...

ACP- lekin wo aisa krega kyu? koi wajah bhi toh honi chahiye...

Abhijeet- aree sir..unko wajah ki kya zarurat... wo aise hi mujpar aur Daya par chidte rehte hai...

ACP was about to say somthing but Doctor came...

Doctor- excuse me.. Mr. Abhijeet & ACP sir... aap log plz mere sath cabin me aayiye..mujhe aapse kuch zaruri baat krni hai...

Freddie- doctor saab... Daya sir..

Doctor- Mr. Daya bilkul thik hai..abhi hosh me nhi aaye hai..but aap unhe dekh sakte hai...

Rajat-thnk u doctor...

doctor moved to his cabin followed by Abhijeet & ACP, other officers entered Daya's room...

Doctor's cabin:

Abhijeet & ACP took place opposite to Doctor

Abhijeet- kya baat hai doctor? koi serious baat hai?

Doctor-serious baat toh hai...

ACP- kahi Daya ko kuch...

Doctor- nhi nhi.. Daya bilkul thik hai... actually main aap logo ko.. kuch aur batana chahta tha...

Abhijeet- ji boliye...

Doctor- dekhiye aaplog CID se hai... isiliye jo hai jaise hai wo main aapke saamne rakh raha hu..koi baat chupayi nhi hai maine aapse...

ACP- aap bina darre hume sab bata sakte hai doctor..khulke batayiye kya baat hai?

Doctor- darasal baat yeh hai ki... kisine Daya par hamla kiya hai...

Abhijeet- yeh aap kaise keh sakte hai?

Doctor- kyu ki...jo khoon room me gira tha wo... Daya ka nhi..balki wo bottle jo humne unhe lagaya tha usme se gira tha...

ACP- what!

Doctor- ji.. kisisne jaanbuchke usse thoda kaata tha... taaki Daya ko blood supply kam ho aur dhire dhire wo weak hoke uski maut hojaaye...

Abhijeet- lekin yeh mujhe kyu nhi dikha... main toh kafi der tak tha Daya k sath room me.. aur Dr. Tarika bhi toh thi room me...

Doctor- sir..jisne bhi yeh kiya hai wo kafi shatir hai... usne pipe ko cut karke aise arrange kiya tha k khoon leak ho toh dusre bottleme jama ho...  
but.. shayad Daya sir k hilne ke wajah se..wo pipe kuch zyada hi cut ho gaya aur dusre bottle se bhi disconnect hogaya jis wajah se itna saara khoon leak hogaya aur Daya weak hogye...

ACP- kafi lambi planning ki hai khooni ne...

Abhijeet- badla kafi badda lagta hai...

ACP- lekin muhe ek baat samj nhi aarhi.. itna sab krne k liye khooni k paas time kaha se mila? Daya k sath koi na koi hamara officer hmesha sath hai...

Abhijeet- kahi nurse ya ward boy ke bhes me aakar to apna kaam krke nhi chala gya...

ACP- ho sakta hai Abhijeet..ho sakta hai...(to doctr) by the way.. doctor.. thank u so much...

Abhijeet- ha aapne hume yeh info de k kafi madat ki hamari.. thank u

Doctor- the pleasure is all mine officers... winks

Abhijeet & ACP come out of cabin & move towards Daya's room...  
Everyone is smiling... Daya is sitting on the bed...

Dr. S- kya yaar Daya.. acha bahana dhunda hai aaram krne ka.. kitna aaram karoge... bas bhi karo ab...

Daya- aree sir.. aisi naseeb sabko nhi milti...

Dr. S- ha baat toh sahi hai tumhari.. hum toh chutti k liye permission maang maang ke thak gaaye.. lekin ab tak chutti nhi mili...

Pankaj- kya baat kar rhe sir... abhi toh aaye hai na chutti mananne Lonavala...

Dr. s- aree yeh chutti bhi koi chutti hai pyaare... case beech me aagya...

Freddie- sir... mujhe ek baat samaj nhi aati.. jaha hum jaate hai waha koi crime hojata hai ya jaha crime hota hai wahi hum jaate hai...

All laugh loudly at Freddie's innocent comment...  
Then Daya sees dat ACP & Abhijeet are standing at the door...

Daya- aree sir.. Abhijeet.. aap log kab aaye? andar aayiye na...

Abhijeet & ACP enter in... the come & stand, Shreya stands & offers seat to ACP, ACP sits...

ACP- toh Daya.. kaise ho?

Daya- aap sab ke hote hue... mujhe kuch ho sakta hai kya?

ACP & Abhijeet laugh... shyly...

Dr.S- boss.. doctor ne kya kaha? kuch serious?

ACP- nahi nahi.. bas casual.. Wo keh rhe the k hum chahe toh Daya ko discharge karwa sakte hai...

Abhijeet- but sir...

Abhijeet dint complete his sentence ACP signalled him sumthng... Daya saw it & felt sumthng fishy.. but dint respond

Abhijeet- ha ha... chalo Daya.. ab hum tumhe hotel le jaa sakte hai...

Daya- sir...ek request hai...

ACP- kya?

Daya- wo kya hai na... kafi dino se bike nahi chalaya hai... bahut miss kar rha hu... agar aapka permission h toh...

ACP- Abhijeet.. zara apni gun dena...

Abhijeet(puzzled)- sir gun?

ACP- ha..aur nhi toh kya... sirf discharge krne ki chutt kyade di.. sahab ab bike chalenge...

Abhijeet- ohh.. toh yeh lijiye sir... (handing gun) puri bhari hui hai...

Daya- aree... Abhijeet.. tum dost ho ya dushman...

Shreya- yeh toh galat hai sir.. bechare Daya sir yaha hospital me baith ke bore hogaye hai.. unhe chalane dijiye na... sirf ek baar...

ACP- nahi shreya tum nahi janti ho isse.. yeh bahut rough chalata hai bike.. fir se kuch hogaya toh...

Shreya- nahi hoga sir... main dhyan rakhungi sir...

Abhijeet- lo baat hi khatam hogayi ab toh... Ab Shreya Daya ka khayal rakhegi toh mujhe koi fikar nhi hai... siwaye ek baat ke...

Rajat- wo kya sir?

Abhijeet- hame bhi koi fikar krnewala mil jata toh...(looking towards Tarika)

Dr. S- ahem ahem...

ACP- bahut galae me takleef ho rha hai Salunkhe..?

Dr. S(innocently)- maine toh kuch bola hi nahi...

ACP- chalo chalo sab.. Daya ko discharge krwaana hai.. Purvi Rajat tum dono Daya k liye room tayar karo.. Freddie Pankaj tum Ambulance ka intezaam karo.. Aur Salunkhe tu mere sath chal..  
Abhijeet, Tarika & shreya yaha Daya k sath rahenge.. ok everyone?

All- YES SIR!

all do according to ACP's order...

In Daya's room... Shreya & Tarika are taking all the things that belong to Daya..

whereas.. Daya & Abhijeet are just starring at the girls.. then suddenly...

Abhijeet- yaar Daya... mujhe na gaana gaane ka bada mann kar rha hai...

Daya(puzzled)- gaana? kyu bhai?

Abhijeet(looking at Tarika)- ab tumhe toh fikar krnewali mil gayi hai.. pata nhi mera kya hoga..

Shreya(nudging Tarika)- ahem ahem...

Daya- achaaa... konsa gaana gaana chahte ho? main bhi tumhara sath dunga...

Abhijeet- "Pal bhar k liye koi hame pyaar kr le... jhutha hi sahi..."

Tarika just starred at him with immense smile...

Daya- yaar Abhijeet... tumhaare sawal ka jawab hi nhi mila...

Abhijeet(imitating crying)- "mera jeevan kora kagaz kora hi reh gaya... jo likha..jo likha tha aansuaon ke sangh beh gaya..."

Daya- lo...chalu hogayi iiski nautanki...

Abhijeet- "Tadap tadap k iss dil se aah nikal ti rahi.. "

Daya- aree ohh Tarika... plzz yeh devdas ko main sambhal nhi sakta... kuch karo iska...

Shreya- Tarikaaa...

Tarika- plzz Abhijeet, Daya.. tum log timepas krna bandh karo... abhi ACP aur Salunkhe sir aaenge toh fir daantenge...

saying so Tarika again went away collecting the things belonged to Daya... to pack them...

Shreya & DUO were standing together...

Shreya- lagta hai sir..aapki dal yaha aaj ni galne wali...

Abhijeet(staring at Tarika)- aree aise kaise nhi galegi... tum dekho toh ab.. dal galegi bhi aur tadka lagake main khaunga bhi...

Daya- aur mere liye dal?

Abhijeet- khaane ka naam suna nhi ki tut pade..huhh!(pointing at Shreya) yeh hai na tumhari dal... meri kyu chahiye?

Dareya turned red with shy...

Abhijeet went near Tarika.. &asked "Tarika ji...umm.. Baagon me bahar hai?"

Tarika- plzz ha Abhijeet..tumhara koi trick mujhpar nhi chalnewala hai..plzz mujhe kaam krne do..."

Abhijeet- aree main koi trick ni khel rha hu... bs tum jawab do... Baagon me bahar hai?

Tarika- ha

Abhijeet- kaliyon pe nikhar hai?

Tarika- ha...

Abhijeet- Freddie ka dimmaak kharab hai?

Tarika- ha

Abhijeet- Daya ko Shreya se pyaar hai?

Tarika- ha...

Abhijeet- Pankaj ko khaane ka bukhar hai?

Tarika(absent mindedly)- ha...

Abhijeet- toh...toh.. tumko mujhse pyaa...

Abhijeet cldnt complete his sentence... coz the door opened & "Chaliye chaliye Daya sir... ACP sir aap sab ko niche bula rhe hai..."

everyone turned to see who it was... it was Abhinav's head peeping through half opened door...

Daya(low voice)- gayi bhains paani me...

Shreya suppressed her laughter...

Tarika- tum chalo hum saaman leke aate hai...

Abhinav- kamal krti hai aap... Tarika ji.. humaare hote hue aap samaan uthaane ka kasht kyu kar rhi hai.. hum hai na...

he took the bag that was in Tarika's hand. Tarika & shreya went out followed by Abhinav... Abhijeet ran to catch his collar but he was too late... the door got closed..

he turned helplessly towards Daya & said "chale... hotel..."

Daya- kyu..gal gayi tumhaari dal?

Abhijeet- gal ni... jal gayi... iss Abhinav naam k aag ki wajah se...

Daya- hahahahahhaaa...! boss tumhaara sense of humour bahut acha hai!

Then they went down, ambulance was ready for DAYA, everyone reched hotel

Daya was helped to reach their room. Only ACP, Dr. S Abhijeet, shreya, Tarika & Daya were in room...

Daya- baaki sab kaha hai?

ACP- wo case k silsile me kuch kaam se bheja hai maine sabko...

Daya- ohh...

Dr. S- boss.. chalo hum bhi chalte hai...Daya ko araam krne do...

Everyone goes leaving our DUO alone in room...

Daya is just lying on bed.. thinking sumthing.. while Abhijeet is flipping channels on TV & getting bored..

He sees towards Daya who is deep thiking...

Abhijeet- daya.. kya soch hre ho?

Daya- hmm...kuch nhi...

Abhijeet- bolo na Daya..kya baat hai?

Daya- tum mujhse kuch chupa rhe ho na..

Abhijeet sat up with a jerk.. & said "nhi toh.."

Daya- aaj doctor ne tumhe aur ACP sir se kya kaha?

Abhijeet- koi khaas baat nhi hai..

Daya- mujhse kuch chupa ne ki zarurat nhi hai Abhijeet... bolo kya baat hai...

he said looking at Abhijeet with sum serious look... there was sumhtng weird about his look..  
Abhijeet felt to tell Daya all truth... so he revealed what doctor had said...

on listning to Abhijeet Daya sighed & said... "main jaanta hu..kaun hai meri jaan k piche..."

Abhijeet- whaattt! kaun hai wo Daya..?

Daya- tum par mujhe promise karo k tum yeh baat kisi ko nhi bataoge...

Abhijeet- yeh kya bachpana hai...

Daya- plzzz Abhijeet.. waqt ki nazakat ko samjho..!

Abhijeet- thik hhai main promise krta hu...  
Daya forwaded his hand... Abhijeet kept his hand on it...

Daya- wo insan jisne mujhe maarne ki koshish ki.. wo...hai... TARIKA

OHHH SHIT! YEH KYA BOL DIYA DAYA NE!  
WANNA KNOW AAGE KYA HOGA... STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY... ;-)  
NEXT CHAP WILL BE SOON...  
TILL THEN BYE TK CRE.. & HA DO REVIEW.. KAISA LAGA CHAP.. 


	15. Chapter 15

HEY PEOPLE...!

ABHIRIKAJAAN- THANX FOR UR REVIEW... N YEH KOI MAZAK NHI THA...

BHUMI98- NYC GUESS...

A.S ANJANA- PLZ PAGAL MAT HONA.. YEH LO NXT UPDATE ;-)

NIA757, GUESTS- THANX FOR UR REVIEWS!

HERE'S UR NEXT..

It was a very beautiful garden... there were many beautiful flowers there.. spreading their romantic aroma all around...

A couple was sitting in very corner of the garden... if u wouldnt observ very closely.. u won't have noticed them..

The boy was quiet dashing & handsome... he was in black shirt & blue jeans, while the girl was very cute... she was in pink salwar...  
the boy was sleeping in girl's lap... & the girl was caressing boy's hair...  
(i hope ab tak aaplog samaj gaye honge kon hai yeh log..!)

Girl- Daya... suniye na

(without opening his eyes)  
Daya- ha Shreya boliye na

Shreya- Daya...

Daya- shreya...

Shreya- offoooo Daya.. suniye na...

Daya(opening his eyes)- tum aise nhi maanogi... tumhe abhi main..

Saying so he wrapped his arms around her neck & started pulling her close to him... they were so close that they could hear each other's heartbeat & breath...  
But,

Shreya(screaming)- Dayaaaaa... Dayaaaa... chooddoooo..pllzzzzz.. choddoooo... Daayyaaaa...

And suddenly, Daya opened his eyes... & he found himself in his hotel room where he had slept last night... & suddenly left his hand as he realised whom he had caught thinking Shreya...

Man- yeh sab kya hai..? kabse utha raha hu.. tumhe sunayi nahi deta...

Daya(gulity)- so-sorry sir...

ACP- sorry sir... huhhh! aur yeh abhijeet kaha hai?

Daya- pata nhi sir... kal raat toh yahi tha...

ACP- iska kya matlab hai.. kal raat yahi tha toh subh kaha chala gaya... dharti nighal gayi ya aasman kha gaya?

Daya- ma-main..matlab.. muj-mujhee..

ACP- thik hai thik hai... rehne do... chalo utho main Rajat ko bhejta hu.. wo tumhari madat krega packing me...

Daya-Pa-packing?

ACP- ha... hum Mumbai wapas jaa rhe hai... case ke silsile me...

Daya- ok sir...

Daya din't had further guts to ask anything.. so he thought to keep quiet now & will ask everything to Rajat later...

Daya was thinking so when Rajat entered...

Daya- gud mrng Rajat...

Rajat(unenthusiastically)- gud mrng sir...

Daya- kya hua Rajat... aaj sab ka mood itna kharab kyu hai? aur yeh Abhijeet kaha chala gaya subh subh?

Rajat din't reply... he was in deep thinking... & packing all Daya's stuff

Daya then looked out of window.. it was a bright beautiful day... he smiled t hiself thinking of his dream... he wished that it would come true...

Daya- Rajat.. kitne baje hai subh ke?

Rajat still din't reply. Daya now felt sumthing fishy here.. he made an effort to get up then he went near Rajat kept his hand on his shoulder & asked.. "Rajat...?"  
Rajat- ha..ha sir.. kuch chahiye aapko...

Daya- kabse bula rha hu tumhe.. baat kya hai? sab thik toh hai na?

Rajat broke down... he started crying... he hugged Daya tightly...  
Daya was shocked with his behaviour...

Daya- baat kya hai Rajat? kuch toh batao.. kya hua hai?

Rajat(composin himself)- sir... sab kharab hogaya.. sab...

Daya- dekho paheliya mat bujhao... thik thik batao hua kya hai? Abhijeet ko kuch hua hai kya?

Rajat- sir.. sir.. kal raat.. kal raat... Abhijeet sir kafi gusse me..pata nhi Tarika ko leke kahi gaye... pata nhi kaha.. aur jaise hi jaise hi hum room me gaye Shreya se puchne k liye ki kya hua toh...

Daya- toh.. toh kya Rajat? kya hua Shreya ko?

Rajat- toh sir.. Shreya behosh padi thi... uske sar par kisine war kiya tha...

Daya- what! yeh sab- yeh sab.. kab ki baat?

Rajat- kal raat k kuch 9 baj rhe the sir...

Daya- aur.. aur Shreya kaha hai? aur hum Mumbai kyu jaa rhe hai?

Rajat- Shreya bilkul thik hai sir... aur hum Mumbai kyu jaa rhe hai yeh toh mujhe b nhi pata...

Daya- acha chalo.. tum yeh sab fatafat pack karo..main tayar hoke aata hu...

Daya did all hs refreshments chores as fast as possible.. he came out of washroom & found Rajat ready with suitcase packed...  
then they together went downstairs to ACP's room.. Purvi, Shreya, Dr.S & ACP were present there...

ACP- Daya.. tum aagye... chalo.. jaldi warna bus miss hojaegi...

Daya- lekin sir.. Abhijeet.. Tarika, Pankaj, Freddie sab kaha hai?

ACP- itna sab hone k baad bhi tumhe Tarika ki parwah hai!

Daya- kya sab hone k baad sir?

ACP- Daya... Abhijeet ne mujhe sab bata diya hai...

Daya(with head down)- ohhh...

ACP- aur Pankaj Freddie ticket nikalne station gaye hai.. hume Wahi milenge.. Chalo ab...

Daya-aur sir Abhijeet... hum usse chodke kaise jaa sakte hai?

ACP- Daya.. baat ko samjho... Abhijeet baccha nhi hai.. wo aajega.. chalo ab! aur koi sawaal nhi. Waqt aaane par sab pata chal jaega tumhe

Daya- lekin sir.. hua kya hai exactly? kuch toh batayiye...

ACP- mujhe pata hota toh main tumhe jarur batata... pata nhi kya hua hai.. magar itna jarur janta hu... hamare team ko kisiki nazar lag gayi hai..

Dr. S- yeh bilkul thik kaha tumne Pradyuman.. pehle Daya par hamla hua.. fir Tarika k baare me yeh sab.. aur ab Shreya par hamla...

Daya then turned towards Shreya.. she was standing there..starring at the ground... with a bandage on her head.. her face was very pale... wich showed she was suffering from drastic pain...  
Daya moved towards her... he held her through shoulder... & asked "u r fine?"

Shreya just nodded...

Daya- kisne kiya yeh sab?

Purvi- hum bhi kabse yeh hi puch rhe hai... magar kuch jawab hi nhi de rhi hai...

Daya(keeping his hand on Shreya's chin)- Shreya.. meri taraf dekho...(she lifted her head) aur ab batao.. kisne kiya yeh sab?

Shreya- Ta-Tarika...

ACP, Dr. S- whaaatttt!

Rajat- are u sure Shreya?

Shreya just nodded as yes...

ACP(holding his head)- oh my god! yeh sab kya ho rha hai... ek k baad ek saare CID officers...

Dr. S- Pradyuman.. hosla rakho... sab thik hojaega...

Daya- sir... mujhe lagta hai..hume yahi ruk ke Abhijeet ko aur Tarika ko dhundna chahiye..

ACP- nahi Daya... humare liye pehle duty aati hai mat bhulo...

Daya- duty?

ACP- ha.. jo aadmi ka khoon hua tha.. wo Raj Kumar.. uska khooni mil gaya hai.. Mumbai me hai.. toh hume jana hoga..

Daya- leekin sir.. Abhijeet... :-(

ACP- usse hum baadme dhund lenge..

Daya- mera mann nhi maan rha hai boss ko aise chodke jaane ko...

Saying so he sat with a thudd on the bed!

ACP looked towards all others... then looked towards Shreya & signalled sumthing...

Shreya went towards Daya.. sat on her knees

Shreya- sir... aap chahte hai Abhijeet sir sahi salamat wapsa aajaye..

Daya nodded as yes...

Shreya- aur Abhijeet sir ko acha lagega k koi mujrim khule aam ghumta rahi hai..

Daya shook his head as no

Shreya- toh sir.. hume uss khooni ko bhi toh pakadna hai na... hamare liye na sahi.. Abhijeet sir k liye.. chaliye... Mumbai...

Daya looked at her.. he cleared his wall of tears formed in his eyes & said "chaliye sir.. bus chutt jaega..."

ACP- yeh hui na baat... mere sher! Saying so he hugged Daya...

Then everyone moved to station, there Pankaj & Freddie joined them.

In Bus, ACP- Salunkhe, Rajvi, Dareya & Freddie Pankaj were sitting together...

Daya was taking special care of Shreya, as she had got hurt on her head he made her sleep on his hand.  
but he dint sleep.. he had immense tension that what had happend to his buddy, where was he? & what had he done with Tarika... he was cursing himself to tell Abhijeet truth...  
he thought himself a fool as he knew Abhijeet was short tempered. he shouldn't have told him everything.. Atleast he should have confirmed first... he was feeling very stupid of himself...  
He was feeling guilty... he was not able to take the feeling... he was very restless, then...

Shreya- Daya sir... shant hojayiye... kuch nhi hoga Abhijeet sir ko...

Daya looked towards her... she was starring at him though her head was on his shoulder.

Daya- tumhe kaise pata main Abhijeet k baare me soch rha hu?

Shreya- main aapko nhi samjhungi toh aur kaun samjhega...

Daya melted with her dialogue... suddenly he felt a urge to hug her... he rounded his hands around Shreya's waist

Shreya- are are.. yeh kya kar rhe aap... koi dekh lega toh...

Daya- toh dekh lene do...

Shreya- aise acha lagta hai kya..

Daya- kisi aur ko acha lagta hai ya nnhi usse mjhe koi farak nhi padta.. tumhe kaisa lagta hai jab main tumhare kareeb aata hu?

Shreya was not able to answer she just hid her face in Daya's chest with shyness...

Daya- bas.. mujhe tumhara jawaab mil gaya..(he started singing softly) "khullam khulla pyaar krenge hum dono... iss duniya se nahi darenge hum dono..."

Shreya keeping her hands on Daya's lips "ssshhhh... koi sunn lega toh?"

Daya kissed on her hands... Shreya just smiled shyly..

With all this they reach Mumbai..  
They directly went to CID bureau, no one was there.. the lights were off...

ACP- Pankaj.. lights on krna toh...

Pankaj- ji sir.. ek min

Pankaj switched on the light & suddenly came a noise "SURRPPRRISSEEEEE!"

Everyone were really very surprised to see the person!

ACP- tum yaha! kaise?

Daya- ek baar hume toh bata diya hota...

Dr. S- main koi sapna toh nhi dekh rha hu...

Man- kyu sir.. hum aapko sapna lag rhe hai?

Dr. S- areee nhi Abhijeet.. mere bolne ka matlab tha.. tum Tarika ko lekar jiss tarah se hotel se nikle the... mujhe laga nhi tha tum dono sath me yaha aise hume surprise doge...

Shreya- ha..batayiye na.. kya hua? aur Tarika..kaha hai?

Everyne gave a irritating look listning Tarika's name...

Purvi- ha.. baat kya hai? kya sach me.. tarika ne...

Abhijeet- batate hai batate hai... pehle aaplog ghar jaake fresh toh hoke aayiye... kafi thak gaye hnge..

Daya- plz ha.. faltu ki formality mat karo... jaldi batao kya hua? suspense hazam nhi ho raha...

Rajat- ha sir boliye na kya hua..? plzzz...

Freddie, Pankaj, Shreya, Purvi, Rajat, Shreya- ha sir plzz plzz batayiye na.. plz sir plz..

Abhijeet- OK OK OK... BOLTA HU BOLTA HU.. TUMSAB SHANT HOJAO..

Everyone keeps quiet...

FLASH BACK:-

Daya- jo mujhpar hamla krne ki koshish kar rha hai.. wo hai... Tarika...

Abhijeet is still.. expecting from Daya to say sumthing furthur.. that all this was just a mischief.. but nothing such happnnd...

Daya- Abhijeet... Abhijeet.. tum thik ho?

Abhijeet- tumne dekha tha Tarika ko tuumhara pipe kaat te hue?

Daya- ha... maine dekha tha..

Abhijeet- toh tumne tabhi hi mujhe kyu nahi kaha?

Daya- tab tum bahar gye the na Abhijeet.. fone pe baat krne k liye

Abhijeet- toh tumhe Tarika ko rokne chahiye tha... tumne usse roka kyu nhi?

Daya- main samajh nhi paya.. tab kya karu.. mujhe kuch samaj nhi aa rha tha...

Abhijeet- JHUT! ek CID officer ko samaj nhi aa rha tha k kya karna hai...

Daya- main sach keh rha hu Abhijeet... matlab.. Tarika aisa kyu kregi.. wo mujhe kyu maarna chahegi...

Abhijeet kept quiet... he was thining sumthng...

Daya- Abhijeet.. dekho tum Tarika se iss baare me kuch baat nhi karge..

Abhijeet dint reply.. he was in his own thoughts..

Daya- Abhijeet... Abhijeet..?

Abhijeet- ha.. ha. ha.. main Tarika se kuch nahi kahunga.. tum fikar mat karo... tum so jao...

Daya- nhi mujhe nind nhi aarrhi hai...

Abhijeet- dekho tumhe aaram ki zarurat hai.. chalo so jao.. aur tumhari yeh dawai..lo

Daya- lekin maine toh saari dawai le li hai..

Abhijeet- yeh wali nhi li tumne.. chalo lo..

Daya- yeh konsi dawai hai?

Abhijeet- aree yaaarr.. doctor se prescribed hi.. lo

Daya- acha acha thik hai do...

Daya took the tablet.. after taking the tablet he felt drowsy... & he slept..

Abhijeet covered him with blanket & moved from the room as fast as he could.. he ran & reached the girls room...  
he knocked on the door... there was no respose... he so forcefully opened the door...

but unfortunately he was late... Tarika had already hit Shreya with a idol kept on the side table...

so... THE CHAP ENDS HERE... KAISA LAGA? JARUR BATANA... DONT FORGET... ;-)  
AAGE KYA HOGA? AAKHIR KYU KAR RHI HAI TARIKA YEH SAB? HO KYA GAYA HAI USSE?  
JAANE K LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH...  
TILL THEN TAKE CRE.. & HA.. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. JITNE KAM REVIEWS.. UTNA LATE CHAP... ;-) 


	16. Chapter 16

A.S ANJAANA:yaar.. pagal mat hona... warna mere story padhke review kaun krega?

BHUMI98- I just said guess acha tha.. but yeh sach hai aisa toh maine nhi bola.. u'll get ur ans in this chap..

NIA757, GUEST, MEERA- thax for ur precious reviews

ABHIRIKAJAAN- i hope yeh chap padhne k baat tumhe achi nind aajaegi... hahaha..

here's the next chap...

Enjoy...

Abhijeet knocked at the door.. no responded.. he forced opened the door..  
But, unfortunately..he was too late. Tarika had already hit Shreya with idol keot on beside table...

Abhijeet entered the room & snatched the idol from Tarika's hand. he first ran & locked the door from inside & screamed at top of his voice looking at Tarika...  
"yeh sab kya kr rhi ho tum? aur kyu? kya bigada hai Daya aur Shreya ne tumhara?"

Tarika was standing there... smiling...

Abhijeet- hass kyu rhi ho tum? ha?

Tarika- jo hona tha wo toh hogaya... Abhijeet...

Abhijeet- kya hona tha? kya kiya tumne? kahi aur kisi ko bhi toh nhi maara na tumne? bolo.. JAWAAB DO!

Tarika- chillao mat Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. chillana mujhe bhi aata hai...

Abhijeet- dekho.. batao tum yeh sab kyu kar rhi ho warna... warna.. (he took out his gun)

Tarika- whoa.. tum mujhpar goli chaloge... (acting as if she is scared) ohh main toh darr gayi...plzz Abhijeet mujhe mat maaro... main tumhari Tarika ji hu na...

Abhijeet- zyada hoshiyari krne ki jarurat nhi hai...

Tarika- main achi tarah janti hu.. tum mujpar goli nahi chaloge...

Abhijeet- aur tum bhi mujhe achi tarah janti ho.. duty k beech main emotions ko nhi laata.. toh main chahu toh tum par goli chala sakta hu...

Tarika- thik hai... chalao... lekin ek baat sunn lo... agar tumne mujhpar goli chala di.. toh.. Daya toh GAYA.. ( and she started laughing loudly)

Abhijeet- Daya.. kya kiya hai tumne Daya k sath.. ha?

Tarika- kya tum mujhe itna bewakuf samajhte ho.. main tumhe sab sach sach bata dunga...

Then suddenly Abhijeet received a text message... he immediately opened it... then glared at Tarika...

Abhijeet- chalo mere sath..

Tarika- chalo.. chalo...

Abhijeet opened the room ran as fast as he could to the room, then grabbed Tarika's hand & ran away from there...  
in between Rajat, Dr. S & Pankaj came & asked him many questions.. but he dint reply...

FLASH BACK END'S

Daya- lekin tum Tarika ko leke gaye kaha?

Abhijeet- wahi jaha jaane k liye mujhe msg mila tha...

Daya- msg.. kiska msg tha wo?

Pankaj- sir.. aise aadhi aadhi kahani mat sunayiye... aisa lagta hai jaise aadha peet khana khaya hai...

Abhijeet- tumhe khaane k alaawa kuch sujhta hai..

Rajat- aree sir.. isko chodiye na.. aap batayiye aage kya hua.. aur kaha gaye aap? ksika msg mila aapko?

FLASH BACK STARTS:-

Abhijeet & Tarika are on a strange road, then some car arrives there... in which both sit... the car takes them to a bunglow reaching their destination they get down...

Abhijeet(to himself)- yeh jagah toh dekhi hui lagti hai...

They enter in the bunglow, the driver tells them to wait in hall & goes in a room.. A few minutes later a girl arrives... looking at her Abhijeet is shocked!

Abhijeet- tum! tum yaha kaise...

Girl- Senior Inspector Abhijeet... kafi sawaal krte ho tum...

with every word she was speaking.. she moved closer to Abhijeet...now she was so close to Abhijeet that their eye were at an equal level,  
then she clapped twice.. a few men came running out from room, few caught Tarika & few Abhijeet

Abhijeet- kyu kar rhi ho tum yeh sab..?

Girl kept he finger on Abhijeet's forehead & dragged it from there to his chin.. "tumhare liye.."

Abhijeet(confused)- mere liye...?

Girl- aur nhi toh kya... tumhe apna bana ne k liye.. yeh sab kiya hai maine...

Abhijeet- mujhe apna ne k liye... tumhe Tarika se Daya aur Shreya ko marwaane ki kya zarurat thi?

Girl- tumhe sach me samaj nhi aaya ya... mere saamne bhole ban rhe ho..

Abhijeet gave a frustrated expression...

Girl- haaaayyeee... tumhari yeh adaa... main toh sadke jawa...

Tarika- bakwas bandh karo apni...!

Girl- dekho toh... zarasa Abhijeet ko koi buri nazar se kya dekh le.. tumhe badi takleef hoti hai...HAA!  
girl moved towards Tarika & slapped her...

On this Abhijeet struggled to free his hand but all went in vain "chod do Tarika ko..."

Girl- are are are... dekho toh.. kisi ek ko chot pahuche toh dusre ko dard hota hai... bhai wah! pyar ho toh aisa...

Abhijeet- dekho.. tumhe jo bhi kaam hai.. mujhse hai na.. toh Tarika ko chod do.. plzz..

Girl- are aise kaise chod du.. yeh hi toh meri shikaar hai..

Abhijeet- matlab?

Girl- allee.. melle bhole Abhijeet... tum abhi tak mera plan samaj nhi paaye.. koi baat nhi..

Abhijeet- plan.. kaisa plan?

Girl- tumhare liye toh jaan bhi haazir hai, meri jaan...mera plan janna h na tumhe.. acha toh suno, maine tumse beinteha pyaar krti hu Senior Inspector Abhijeet...  
but.. tumhe toh meri kadar hi nhi hai.. kitni baar maine tumse milne ki koshish bhi ki.. magar tumhaare uss junior insp. ne mujhe tumse milne nhi diya...  
tumhaare aur Daya ki dosti k jab kisse sunti thi toh mera khoon khaulta tha... aur roz CID bureau ke chakkar kaatne pe samjne laga k tumhaare aur Dr. Tarika ke beech kuch hai...  
bas.. maine thaan liya tha.. k tumhe apna bana k rahungi.. main tumhe kisi aur k sath nhi dekh sakti.. yaha tak ki Daya k sath bhi nai... tum sirf mere ho Abhijeet.. sirf mere...

Abhijeet- isiliye tumne Daya ko maarne ka plan banaya...

Girl- ha.. uss din jab tum log Lonavala k liye nikle.. tab maine bhi tumhara peecha kiya.. maine socha bureau me toh entry mujhe milegi ni... toh isi mauke ka fayda uthaya maine...

Abhijeet- Tarika ko kyu fasaya tumne isme?

Girl- main ek teer se teen nishaane lagana chahti thi.. maine Tarika ko tumhare naam se blackmail kiya... usse kaha k agar wo mera kaam nhi kregi toh main tumhe maar dungi...

Abhijeet- aur Tarika ne Daya ko maarne ka kaam apne sar par le liya... lekin tumne Shreya par hamla kyu karwaya?

Girl- kyu ki tum CIDwalo ki chamadi(skin) kafi moti hai..goli se toh tumhari maut hogi nai... usse maarne k liye maine socha agar Shreya ko kuch hojaye toh Daya apne aap jeete ji marr jaega...

Abhijeet- ohh... kafi bada aur shaatir plan banaya tumne...

Girl- ha.. sirf tumharre liye Abhijeet.. plzz plzz... mujhe thukrana mat abhijeet... plzz... mjhe apna bana lo.. tumhaare bagair main marr jaungi..!

Abhijeet- bilkul nahi.. tumne mere liye.. itna kuch kiya.. shayad hi koi mere liye itna kuch karega...

Girl- matlab.. tumhe mujhse koi prblm nhi hai?

Abhijeet- bilkul nhi... main toh tumhe pehli baar dekh ke hi flat hogaya tha.. bas yeh hi soch raha tha.. k Tarikaji se peecha kaise chudwau.. tumne toh mera kaam asaan kar diya..

Girl- thank u soo much Abhijeet.. I love u sooooo much!

Abhijeet- same here dear...

Tarika was shocked hearing this.. "Abhijeet!"

Girl- dekha.. ab Abhijeet mera hai.. tumhe bada garv tha na apne Abhijeet pe...

Abhijeet- waise.. itna bada plan.. tumne akele work out kiya.. mindblowing ha.. m impressed..'

Girl- ab tumhaare liye kuch bhi.. waise yeh plan mera nhi tha.. mere bade bhaiya ka tha...

Abhijeet- achhaa... kaha hai saale

Girl- saale?

Abhijeet- ha.. mera ma-matlab.. hamari shaadi hojaegi toh wo mere saale hi hue na..

Girl(shyly)- ha.. wo yahi hai.. andar.. main abhi bulaati hu...

Abhijeet- ha...

Girl- bhaaiiyyaaaa...

The man came out... another heartattack for Abhijeet...

FLASH BACK ENDS:

Freddie- kyaaa! aap uss ladki se pyaar krte hai! yeh galat hai sir...

Pankaj- ha sir... Tarika ji ka kya hoga ab!

Daya- tum dono apni bakwas bandh karoge...

Pankaj- lekin Abhijeet sir Tarika ji k sath aise kaise kar sakte h.. aur wo ek mujrim ko...

ACP- chup karo tum dono! tumhe itna bhi nhi samjha yeh sab uss ladki ko fasaane k liye Abhijeet ka plan tha...

Pankaj- ohhh... i c.. m vry proud of u sir..

Abhijeet(clearing his throught)- ahem ahem

Pankaj- kuch zyada bol diya kiya...

Rajat- bahut zyada...

Pankaj- ohh.. m srry..

ACP- waise Abhijeet wo dono mujrim hai kaha?

Abhijeet- yahi humaare sath.. humaare mehman banke aaye hai... humaare interrogation room me hai...

ACP- tumne iss baare me Abhinav ko bataya ya nhi...

Abhijeet(irritatingly)- ab usse yeh sab batane ki kya zarurat hai!

ACP- Abhijeet.. tumne uske ilaake me mujrimo ko pakda hai.. toh usse toh infrm karna padega na...

Abhijeet(frustratingly)-sir.. pehle aap mujrimo se mil toh lijiye.. fir aap hi khud infrm kr lena jise infrm krna hai...

Daya- kaha hai hamare mehmaan.. jaldi bulao yaar...

Abhijeet- hav patience Daya... (then Abhijeet looked towards interrogation room & called Tarika) Tariikkaaa...

The door opened... Tarika came out of the room with a broad smile... then behind her came the two culprits...  
Everyone was shocked to see both of them... now it was other officers turn to have an heartattack!

Daya- TUM DONO!

Rajat- tum dono ne yeh sab kiya!

Shreya- tum log! my god! main toh sapne me bhi nhi soch sakti thi! shehh!

Freddie- sirr..mera toh sar chakra raha hai..!

Dr.S- tum ruko yaar... tumhe toh hamesha kuch na kuch hota rehta hai...

ACP(to girl)- tum toh Isha hona... Raj kumar ki mangetar...

Girl- ji...

ACP- tumne kiya yeh sab.. kyu? tumhaari shaadi toh Raj kumar se honewali thi na...

Isha- ha... lekin main usse pyaar nhi krti... aur usne mujhe dhoka diya tha...

Daya- kaisa dhoka?

Isha- usse pata tha.. main Abhi sir ke piche pagal hu... toh usne mujhe jhut bol kar apne jaal me fasaya k wo Abhi sir ko janta hai.. aur mujhe wo unse milaye ga...

Daya- toh tumne usska khoon kar diya...

Isha- ha.. aur kya karti main... mere pyaar ko mazak samjha usne! usse kabhi maaf nhi kar sakti main...

Rajat- toh uski laash ko tumne hotel k kamre me kyu rakha?

Isha- main chahti thi k aap log khoon ke case me uljhe rahe.. aur mere pe dhyan na aaye aap logon ka... aur Daya, Shreya par hamla hone k baad CID team waise bhi kamzor pad jaegi... aur Tarika ko mujrim paakar Abhi sir mujhe apna lenge...

ACP- aur yeh sab plan tumhaare iss bhai ne tumhe bataya..?

Isha just nodded as yes...

ACP- kyu Abhinav ji... kya yeh sab sach hai? [yes.. the other male culprit is Abhinav (wink)]

Abhinav- yes.. yes.. m the culprit!

Daya- aree wah! iski toh bhasha bhi sudhar gayi! kya baat hai!

ACP- ha wo toh hai.. CID bureau me aake toh ache ache sudhar jaate hai!

Rajat- lekin tum hamaare sath kyu kaam krna chahte the..?

Abhinav- kyu ki main Tarika ko apne paas attract krna chahta tha.. main usse Abhijeet se dur krna chahta tha.. taaki Isha ka raasta saaf hojaaye..

ACP- bahut badi planning ki tumne... lekin CID officers ko fasaane itna aasan nhi hai... itne mehnat se plan banaya tha.. yeh hi dimaak apni behen ko samjhaane me lagaya hota.. lekin nhi... ab khud ki zindagi barbaad toh kar li... lekin uski bhi zindagi barbaad kr di..  
ab jail me sadte rehna.. phaaasi ka order aane tak... Purvi..Rajat.. le ja inhe..

Rajvi moved forward to take them to jail.. but Isha moved a bit closer to Abhijeet & said

Isha- maine kaha tha na... tum agar nhi mile mujhe.. toh main marr jaungi... dekha maine apna wada pura kiya... phaasi toh hogi hi mujhe...

& suddenly to everyone's surprise Isha gave a tight hug to Abhijeet, then turned towards Purvi & said "chaliye..."  
Rajat held Abhinav's hand & took...

After they went away, Abhijeet took a sigh of relief,

Daya- yeh toh piche hi padd gayi yaar...

Abhijeet- mat pucho yaar... ajeeb chipku ladki thi... chalo .. jaan chuti

Shreya- Tarika.. tum thik toh ho na...

Tarika- yeh sawaal toh mujhe tumse karna chahiye.. tumhe zyada zor se toh nhi maara na maine...

Shreya- no.. m fine...

Tarika-m sorry Shreya.. Daya.. m really very sorry..

Shreya- aree.. tum sorry ku bol rhi ho.. tumhaari koi galati nhi thi... tumhaari jagah agar main bhi hoti toh main b shayad yeh hi krti...

Abhijeet- sambhal ke rehna Daya.. tumhaari b koi aisi ladki ho.. Shreya yeh dua maang rhi hai...

Shreya(shocked)- aisa kab kaha maine..

Abhijeet- abhi toh tumne kaha Tarika se, agar tum uski jagah hoti toh...

Daya(he dint let Abhijeet complete the sentence)- kya boss tum bhi.. Shreya ko pareshaan kr rhe ho.. tum bhi jante ho Shreya ka wo matlab nhi tha bolneka...

Abhijeet- Oooooooo... Shreya ko kuch kaho toh tumhe badi takleef ho rhi hai...

Dareya started to feel shy at Abhijeet's such comment...

Dr. S- yaar Pradyuman... hum CID bureau me hi hai na..

ACP- ha kyu..?

Everyone turned to old Duo, to listen their convo..

Dr. S- nhi aisa lag nhi raha... sab apni personal masti me hi busy hai... warna aksar bureau me case, khoon, laash, saboot yeh sab sunne milta tha...

ACP- ha.. sahi kaha tumne.. ab humaare bacche bade hogaye hai..

Dr. S- bade! bade nhi buddhe hogye hai...

Abhijeet- siirrrr! hum aapko buddhe nazar aate hai...!

Dr. S- nhi-nhi.. me-mere bolne ka matlab yeh tha... k agar abhi tum logone dil ki baat nhi boli na, toh buddhe ho jaoge...

Daya- ohh accha.. aisa keh rhe the aap...

Abhijeet- leki Salunkhe saab.. aapka chehra aapke baato se mel nhi kha rha hai...

Pankaj- arree chodiye na sir.. Salunkhe sir ka chehra me kha raha hai ya nhi.. yaha mere bhuk ki main tham ne ka naam nhi le rhi hai...

ACP- kya! tumhe bhuk lagi hai!

Pankaj- ha sir..

Freddie- ah siir.. bhuk toh mujhe bhi bahut lagi hai..

ACP- lekin bus me bhi toh kkitna kuch khaya tha tumne Pankaj...

Pankaj- toh kya hua sir? main toh badta baccha hu na sir... (pankaj said by raising his head as if his height would increase)

Abhijeet- ha.. sach me tum badhte bacche ho... dikh raha hai wo toh.. (Abhijeet said by punching his stomach)

Everyone laughed loudly at his comment.. & Pankaj stood der embaressed...

Daya- yaar waise... bhuk toh mujhe bhi bahutt lagi...

Abhijeet- lo bhai.. ab toh hamare Daya sir ko bhuk lag gayi...

Shreya- toh fir ghar chalte hai sab..

Daya- nhi nhi.. ghar jaake kuch bana k khaane me.. kafi time lag jaega... utna patience nhi hai abhi...

Abhjeet- tumhare paas toh khaane ke mamle me bilkul patience nhi hai...huhh..!

Daya- aisi baat nhi hai ha... uss din ki baat yaad hai tumhe...

Pankja(cutting Daya's sentence)- arree sir chodiye na uss din ki baat ko.. abhi kya karna hai..? jaldi kuch order kijiye... pet me chuhe nhi.. haathi naach rhe hai...

Daya- ha ek min.. ek min.. Abhijeet.. phone karo kuch order karo sab k liye...

Abhijeet- main kyu bahi? tumhe bhuk lagi hai.. tum order karo...

Daya- aree... hum bahar se aaye hai.. itna travel krke... tumhara farz banta hai hamara khayal rakhna

Abhijeet- toh main bhi yaha baithke makhi nhi maar rha tha.. case solve kiya maine... kitni bhaga daudi krni padi pata hai...

Daya- woh sab mujhe kuch nhi pata... tum call karo aur khana mangao...

Abhijeet- tumhe bhuk lagi hai.. tum karo call main nhi karunga...

ACP- offooo! enough is enough! kaun kahega tum dono ko iss halat me dekh ke k tum dono CID k shaan Abhijeet aur Daya ho jinka naam sunke mujrimo ko ruh kaanp jaati hai...

Dr. S- aur nhi toh kya... baccho ki tarah ladd rhe ho...

Tarika- aur waise b kisiko call krne ki jarurat nhi hai.. main sab ke liye khaana laayi hu...

Pankaj- wah Dr. Tarika! thnk u sooo much!

Daya- thnk u Tarika.. bas tumhi ho jo mujhe samjhti ho.. i lov u yaar..!

Abhijeet- heeiiinnnnnnnnnn!

Daya(innocently)- as my bhabhi... pura sentence toh sunn lo boss...

Abhijeet- ha.. fir thik hai...

Freddie- chalo.. Tarika.. jaldi tiffin leke aao...

Abhijeet- main chalta hu tumhaare sath.. tiffin laane...

Dr. s- kyu bhai..tum kyu jaaoge? tiffin utna bhaari hai kya?

Abhijeet- nhi sir.. Tarika ji ki thodi help hojaegi...

Tarika- lekin hum abhi khana nhi khaenge...

Pankaj, Freddie, Daya- kyuuuu!

Tarika- kyu ki saare CID members yaha nhi hai...

Freddie- sab toh yahi hai.. kon bacha hai..

Shreya- rajat sir aur Purvi...

Pankja- aarreeeee.. yaaaar! kaha reh gye yeh dono...

Daya- ek kaam krte hai.. Abhijeet Tarika tum jao tiffin leke aao.. main aur Shreya Rajat & Purvi ko leke aate hai..

Pankaj- ha... yeh idea acha hai...

Abhijeet & Tarika go to get the tiffin, Dareya move in search of Rajvi...

Daya & Shreya are together in corridor... Daya holds Shreya through her waist...

Shreya gets startled by his action...

Shreya- sir..! yeh aap kya kar rhe hai... chodiye.. koi aajaega..

Daya- aajaega toh aajaega.. usme kya

Shreya- sir.. plzzz chodiye...

Daya- bhul gayi.. bus me kya gaa raha tha main.. "khullam khulla pyar krenge hum dono.."

Shreya- shshshshhh... yaad hai yaaad hai.. bas.. ab toh chod dijiye...

Daya- sirf ek shart par...

Shreya- ab kya?

Daya took Shreya hand then took her fore finger kept it on her lips & then kept them on hs lips...  
Shreya understood his signal.. & covered her face due to shyness... & collided with his chest.. Daya wrapped his arms aroud Shreya tightly...

END OF CHAP... I HOPE U PPL LIKED IT..  
AAGE ABHI KAFI KUCH BAAKI.. ITS NOT THE END OF STORY...  
AUR KUCH ADD KARU KYA? NEED UR SUGGESTIONS.. FEEL FREE TO DO SO...  
AAGE JANNE K LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH, FIR MILENGE ISI JAGAH... TAB TAK K LIYE.. TAK CRE.. & HA PLZ DO REVIEW... ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

SORRY GUYSS.. SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE...  
I WAS A BIT BUSY.. NOW WITHOUT WASTING TIME, HERE'S UR NEXT CHAP...

IN BUREAU:

ACP- kaha reh gaye yeh sab... itna time lagta hia kya.. Rajat aur Purvi aur bulaake aane ko...

Dr. S- ha.. aur yeh Abhijeet aur Tarika bhi.. itna tym lagta hai kya.. tiffin laane ko... Pankaj zara call toh krna...

Pankaj- yes sir... (takes out his fone..) lekin sir kisko call karu?

Dr. S(irritatingly)- mujhe...

Pankaj- ha thk hai... (realising) lekin sir aapko kyu karu? aap toh yahi hai...

ACP- aree yaar Salunkhe.. tu bhi kisse kaam de rha hai.. khud i cal kyu ni kar leta.. ab tak fone pe baat bhi hogyi hoti...

Dr. S- aree yaar mere fone me balance nhi hai...

ACP gave a furious look to Dr. S...

Freddie- sir...main krta hu...

ACP- ha thik hai.. jaldi karo...

Dr. S- ha yaar.. bht bhuk lagi hai...

ACP- ab tu bhi shuru hogaya... train me wo chips kisne khaaye the?

Dr. S(innocently)- kaunse chips?

ACP- dekh Salunkhe... mere saamne toh jhut bolna hi nhi.. mere hisse k bhi chips tune hi khaa liye te...

Dr.S- ha woh toh tension k maare pata hi nhi chala...

ACP- ha..toh abhi tere hisse ka khana main khaunga...

Dr. S- nhi ha Pradyuman..tum aisa kuch nhi kroge...

ACP- dekh le beta.. badla toh main tujhse leke rahuga... chips ka badla...

Dr. S was about to say sumthing when Freddie interrupted...

Freddie( teary tone)- ssiiirrrrr...

ACP- kya hua Freddie.. ro kyu rhe ho?

Freddie- fone nhi lag rha hai...

ACP- kyuu?

Freddie- wo sir.. mere fone ki battery khtm hogyi...

ACP- heyyy bhagwaann! tum koi kaam ke nhi ho... main hi call krta hu.. huuhhh!

ACP was dialing the no.

Dr. S(low voice)- ha humsab toh kaam k hai hi nhi.. bs tumhaare ladle bete hi sab kuch hai... huhh..

Pankaj- kuch kaha sir aapne?

Dr. S-nhi toh...

Pankaj- nhi sir... maine suna.. kuch laadle bete aisa kuch bol rhe the aap...

Dr. S signalled him to keep quiet...

Till then, Dareya & Rajvi entered...

ACP who was about to call them.. disconnected the call & furiously, "kaha the tum sab.. itna waqt lagta hai...?"

Daya- areeee sir... aapko ek khushkhabri deni hai...!

Dr. S- khush khabri... kaisi khush khabri?

Shreya- sunenge na.. toh aapke pairo talle zameen khisak jaegi...!

Freddie- achhaaaaa! aisi kya baat hai bhai... hum bhi toh sune...

Daya- ek minute... sab ko aajaane do. fir bataenge... kyu Rajat?

Rajat dint reply.. he was just staring at the floor...

Freddie- aree sir yeh toh galat hai.. pehle Abhijeet sir suspense create kar rhe the.. ab aap... kuch toh batayiye...

Daya(admantly)- no!

Pankaj- acha Rajat sir... aap batayiye...

Rajat- ma-main.. matlab.. ma-main..

Shreya- inse nhi bola jaega...

Abhijeet- kisse kya nhi bola jaega bhai?

Abhijeet & Tarika were standing at the interrogation room with all tiffin & plates in their hand...

Daya- acha hua boss tum aagye.. ek bahut badi khushkhabri deni hai...

Abhijeet(coming near the table keeping all the stuff)- acha.. kya baat hai bhai? kya khush khabri hai? hum b toh sunne...

Shreya- aapko pata hai sir.. jab hum Rajat sir aur Purvi ko bulaane gaye tab kya hua?

Pankaj(curiouslyy)- kya hua?

FLASHBACK:

Dareya were searching for Rajvi, but they couldn't find them anywhere... finally they thought to search them in canteen...

In the canteen.. Rajat & Purvi are sitting togather, their hands intertwined with eachother & drinking juice in one glass, lost in each others eyes...

Rajat- Purvi...

Purvi- hmmm..?

Rajat- ek baat bollu...

Purvi- hmmm...

Rajat- main soch rha hu ki... sab ko sab baat bata dette hai... aise kab tak hum sabse chup chup kar milnge...

Purvi- konsi baat?

Rajat- wahi jo hmre bich hai...

Purvi(intentionally to tease Rajat)- kya hai hamare bich?

Rajat- aree...

Purvi- kya hua sir? kis baare me baat kr rhe aap? mujhe toh kuch samaj nhi aarha...

She was trying to suppress her laughter.. but 'hamaare CID officer Rajat ki aankh se kabhi kuch chupa hai jo aaj chupega''  
he understood Purvi is doing this jaanbuchke

Rajat took his hand back that was intertwined with Purvi saying "thik hai.. jab tumhe kuch pata hi nhi toh... chodo jaane do"

Purvi- arreee... mere woh matlab nhi tha...

Rajat- shayad tumhe yeh rishta manjur hi nhi hai.. koi baat nhi, main Shreya ko haan keh dunga...

Purvi- Shreya ko kis baare me haan kahenge?

Rajat- wo actully kal raat hmari baat hui na.. she proposed me( he said it modestly) toh main usse aaj haan kr dunga..

Purvi(laughing)- hahaahhaaaa.. sir, puri team ko pata hai, Shreya Daya sir se pyaar krti hai...

Rajat- ha toh? main hamare CID team k Shreya ki baat nhi kar rha hu, main mere collg ki frnd Shreya Malhotra ki baat kr rha hu...

Saying so he got up & was about to leave, when Purvi caught his hand From behind...

Purvi- aap aisa kuch nhi krenge...

Rajat(without turning)- kyu?

Purvi- kyu ki... kyu ki..

Rajat turned & pulled Purvi with a jerk due to which Purvi landed on his chest & asked her with constantly staring at her eyes "kyu ki..."

Purvi- kyu ki.. I LOVE YOU... main aapke bina nhi reh sakti... aur...

Rajat- aur...

Purvi- aur.. main aapko kisi aur k sath share bhi ni kar sakti...

Rajat- sacchi...

Purvi- mucchi...

They were too close to each other... were about to have a kiss... but...

Dareya(clearing their throat)- ahem ahem ahem ahem...

Rajvi got separated immediately...

Rajat(shyly)- s-s-siirrr.. aap y-aa-yahhaa...

Purvi- Shreya.. wo hum abhi..aane hi waale the.. l-lek-kin lekin wo...

Dareya were standing with their back towards Rajvi & they had closed their eyes with their hands

Shreya- ek min.. pehle aap log yeh batayiye k aap logo ka sab romance khtm hogya..toh hum aankhe khole...

Rajvi dint reply... they were staring at the floor.. Rajat once glanced at Purvi through his side eye... She had turned Pinkish Red...

Daya- Shreya.. yeh log jawab nhi de rhe hai.. lagta hai.. ACP sir ko hi bulana padega...

& they moved faster towards Bureau without looking at Rajvi...

Rajat, Purvi- arreee sir.. rukiye.. plzz.. humari baat toh suniye...

FLASHBACK ENDS

Abhijeet- oohhhoooooo... Rajat babu.. aap toh bade chupe rustam nikle...

Tarika- ha.. aur Purvi..tune bhi hame kuch bataya nhi.. very bad ha...

Rajvi were shyly just smiling...

Pankaj- yeh toh bahut badi khushkhabri hai... issi baat pe main toh double khaana khaunga...

Dr. s- arree yaarr.. tumhe khaane k alaawa kuch sujta hai?

ACP came forward & stood infront of Rajvi... everyones expression changed from smiling to.. serious...

ACP(to Rajat)- kya tum sachme.. Purvi ko pasand krte ho?

Rajat- ji.. ji sir...

ACP- aur Purvi tum...

Purvi just nodded her head as 'yes'...

Then ACP looked towards everyone's serious faces... & said "issi baat pe party toh banti hai!"

Freddie, Pankaj- WHHAAAAOOOOOOO...

Tarika- chaliye chaliye.. sab log pehle kuch kha lijiye...

She said by keeping all the things on table... & opened the box

Pankaj- Dr. Tarika.. khushbu toh bahut acchi aarhi hai... khana bahut tasty hai lagta hai

Dr. S- aakhir beti kiski hai...

ACP- meri..

Dr.S- heeiinn? tumhari kaise bhai? jab koi acha kaam kare toh tumhaari beti, aur kuch bura toh meri beti..

ACP- dekha tune hi except kiya...

Dr. S gave a 'disgusting' look to ACP,

Tarika placed ol food in plates, while Abhijeet gave it toeveryone. then they both too take a plate for themselves..

Tarika- sab log shuru kijiye khana...

Daya- ha.. aaj ka khana...

All- Rajat aur Purvi ke naam..

& then they were about to take first bite of their delicious food... when "ek minute" a voice came

Everyone turned towards the source of voice... & sabki sitti pitti gul hogayi uss aadmi ko bueau me dekh ke...

Abhijeet- D-DCP sir...aa-aap y-ay-yaha...

DCP- kyu.. main nhi aa sakta yaha?

ACP(low voice)- ab konsi musibat leke aaya hai yeh...

DCP- kyu Pradyuman.. kya haal hai? sab thik?

ACP(unwantedly)- yes sir...

DCP- kya.. kya ho rha hai? bureau me lucnh break chal rha hai lagta hai...

Pankaj- yes sir.. aap bhi kahenge?

ACP, Abhijeet & Daya gave a furious look to Pankaj

DCP- ha bhai.. zarur khaunga.. yeh bhi koi puchne ki baat hai..

Tarika(giving the plate which was in her hand..)- yeh lijiye sir...

DCP- aree.. fir tum kya khaogi.. (Tarika was about to take the plate back) nhi abhi tum itna force kar rhi ho toh.. thik hai do..

Abhijeet & Daya exchanged furious looks..

DCP(with food in his mouth)- waiche yeh chab khana kich khuchi me?

ACP- kya?

DCP(gulping the food)- yeh sab khana kis khushi me...?

Abhijeet- kyu sir.. aap khana sirf khushi ke mauko par hi khaate hai?

Shreya & Rajvi suppressed their laughter..

DCP- waise khana kafi acha bana hai.. Pradyuman tumne banaya hai?

Salunkhe started to cough... ACP gave an agry look to Salunkhe...

ACP- n-nhi sir...

DCP- mjhe pata hi tha.. tum itna acha khana bana bhi nhi sakte...

ACP- to pucha kyu..

DCP- main test kar rha tha tumhe...

ACP gave an irritating look to DCP

DCP(eating the food)- khana wakai me kafi acha hai... aur dena

Shreya gave him more food... everyone else was standing just staring at DCP... & exchanging helpless looks with eachother...

Panakaj was felling very humgry.. so slowly he opened a box lept near him, it was a box of gulab jamun.. he slowly took one from it & was about to put it into his mouth when...

DCP- yeh.. kuch meethi chiz ki khushbu aarhi hai... khane me kuch sweet bhi hai kya?

Tarika- ji... ji sir.. gulab jamun hai..

DCP- arre wah! do fir... chupa k kyu rakhe hai? mujhe dena nhi hai kya?

Tarika- nhi sir.. aise baat nhi hai.. lijiye na..kitna chahiye aapko...  
she said forwarding the box towards DCP

DCP- ek kaam karo... pura box rakh do yaha pe...

Tarika- ji...?

DCP- arree.. box rakh do yaha.. itne hi hai.. main khtm kar dunga.. dnt worry...

helplessly Tarika had to keep the box infront of DCP... & then gave a sorry look to others...  
DCP finished the food & all gulab jamun & got up...

DCP- wah! sach me.. kafi dino baad iitna acha khana khaya... maza aagya...

ACP- sir.. aapko kuch kaam tha?

DCP- kaamm...

ACP- ha... aap bureau kuch kaam se aaye the?

DCP- ha.. kaam toh tha... lekin ab yaad nhi aarha... chodo.. fir kabhi bol dunga...  
he was about to go.. but then again turned towards them..

DCP- khana wakai bahut acha tha ha...

All- thnk u sir... (so that he leaves asap)

Then, DCP leaves... the moment he takes exit everyone sighs with relief..

Abhijeet- bala tali..

ACP- abhi tali nhi hai Abhijeet.. abhi toh aane wali hai..

Abhijeet- matlab sir?

ACP- matlab yeh... abhi kuch kaam se aaye the.. jo inhe yaad nhi tha, ab pata nhi kab bataenge kya kaam hai.. agar Delhi se kuch urgent kaam hua..toh..

Daya- arree.. ha, yeh toh humne socha hi nhi.. ab?

ACP- ab kya... gayi bhains paani me.. daant sunni padegi... khud toh chala gaya pet bharke kha kar...

Freddie(crying tone)- hum bacchon k muh se niwala cheen liya...

Pankaj- ab hum kya khaenge sir? isse toh pet nhi bharega...

Daya- main toh pehle hi keh raha tha.. bahar chalke kuch kha lete hai...

Abhijeet- acha.. kab kaha tune aisa?

Daya was about to say suthing..but Tarika interrupted "bs.. ab tum dono fir se shuru mat hojao.."

Pankaj- lekin ab khaane ka kya kare?

ACP- aur kya.. bahar chalte hai..

All- YESS!

Dr. S- lekin Pradyuman aur main.. hamre fav hotel me hi jaenge... kyu Pradyuman?

ACP- ha bhai... tum log waha chaloge?

Abhijeet, Daya- nhi sir.. waha bahut bimaaro wala khana milta hai..

Rajat- ha.. hum sunshine hotel me chalte hai...

Shreya- dats a grt idea... chalo fir...

Everyone go to hotel.. in hotel all couples are sitting together per table.. & Panakaj, Freddie on one table...

Rajvi's table:

Purvi- sir...

Rajat dint reply..

Purvi- sir...? aapse hi baat kar rhi hu main

Rajat- agar kisi ko malum nhi hai toh bata du.. mera naam Rajat hai.. sir nhi

Purvi(smiling)- ok... Rajat...

Rajat- sharam nhi aati.. apne senior ko naam se bulaati ho..

Purvi- huuhhh... aapko toh meri har harkat se taklif hai.. main bulaungi nhi aapko.. jao.. mjhe aapse baat hi nhi krni hai...

Rajat- aree sorry sorry.. mai toh masti kar rha tha...

Purvi looked in opposite direction..with anger...

Rajat- ollee... meri Pulvi(Purvi) toh guccha hogyi... ab kya kalu...

Purvi shyly looked towards him..& said "aapko na.. dusro ka dil jeetna bade ache se aata hai..."

Rajat(raising his collars)- main toh hu hi talented.. bachpan se.. par kabhi garv nhi kiya...

Ravi laughed at this...

Dareya's table...

Daya was busy reading the menu... shreya was getting bored... she suddenly got an idea..

Shreya- Daya sir...

Daya (still looking at the menu)- hmmm...

Shreya- sir.. chor...

Daya- kya.. chor! kaha?

Shreya took out her fone & showed him a pic.. it was Daya's pic..

Daya- yeh chor hai...

Shreya- ha..

Daya- aur.. kya churaya hai isne?

Shreya- meri sabse kimti cheez...

Daya- jaise?

Shreya- mera... DIL...

Daya- achhaaa.. fir toh isse.. saza milni chahiye...

Shreya- ha bilkul milni toh chahiye... lekin..main hi dungi ise saza...

Daya- acha aur kya saza dogi isse?

Shreya took Daya's hand took his finger kept it on his lips & then on her lips...

Daya- sacchi!

Shreya just downed her head with shyness...

Abhirika's table...

Abhijeet was sitting sad.. Tarika was reading the menu.. then she glanced at Abhijeet & found him sad

Tarika- kya hua Abhijeet? itne udaas kyu ho?

Abhijeet- ab kya batau Tarika ji.. mere armaano pe toh paani fir gaya..

Tarika- kyu.. aisa kya hogaya?

Abhijeet- kitna khush tha mian.. aapke hatho ka khana khaunga main.. chch.. lekin yeh DCP sir na.. huhh..

Tarika- koi baat nhi Abhijeet.. an zindagi bhar wahi toh khaana hai..

Abhijeet(absent mindedly)- ha.. (then realising)- kyyaaa!

Tarika laughed at his reaction..

Abhijeet- zara fir se toh kehna... kya kaha...

Tarika(shyly)- Abhijeet..pllzzz

Abhijeet- achha Tarika ji...ek baat puchu..

Tarika- hmmm...

Abhijeet- baagon me bahar hai?

Tarika jst stared at Abhijeet..

Abhijeet- boliye na Tarika ji.. baagon me bahar hai?

Tarika- ha..

Abhijeet- kaliyon pe nikhar hai?

Tarika- ha..

Abhijeet- toh.. toh.. tumko.. tumko. muj-mujse py-pya-pyaar hai?

Tarika first dint reply... then in low voice "ha,,"

Abhijeet- kya.. kisine kuch kaha? mujhe sunayi nhi diya..

Tarika- haa.. (then looked away shyly)

Abhijeet- hahahaahaa...

SO PPL.. END OF CHAP.. & END OF STORY... KAISA LAGA BATANA..  
SORRY PPL IF I WAS NOT UPTO UR EXPECTATIONS..  
DO REVIEW FOR THIS CHAP.. & HA.. I HAVE STARTED EK AUR STORY.. NAMED "SORRY"  
WO BHI PADHNA HA.. & YES OFCOURSE DO REVIEW.. (wink) 


End file.
